Un saiyan exorcista?
by Anime-Dono
Summary: 5 años después de los juegos de Cell, Gohan ha estado entrenando, pero se aburre de la formación, por lo que le pide a Shenron que le envie a un nuevo mundo. Sigue las aventuras de Gohan en el universo de Blue Exorcist (Empieza después de la muerte de Shiro) ATENCION: PARA ENTERARTE DE TODO TIENES QUE HABER VISTO EL ANIME
1. Chapter 1: Llegada a la academia

Dragon Ball y Ao no Exorcist no me pertenecen, ambos son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y Kazue Kato. Soy nuevo en esto de los fanfics así que no me matéis a tomatazos pls (En este fanfic gohan tiene 15 años pero aparenta como en los juegos de cell).Sin nada mas que decir... allá voy

"Eres idiota o que?!"- hablar

"(Eres idiota o que?!)"- pensar

\- Universo de dragon ball -

Han pasado 5 años desde la derrota de cell y nuestro joven héroe (ya sabéis quien es, no?) ha estado entrenando desde entonces.

El chico dominó la técnica del super saiyan 2 y entrenó (y estudió) día y noche hasta que un día...

\- En las montañas -

Gohan- "He estado entrenando durante 5 años, la formación ya me aburre, creo que le voy a pedir a mamá que me deje ir de viaje... Espero que me entienda"

-Gohan vuelve a casa-

Milk/Chi-chi (soy de España vale!)- "Gohan, dónde has estado?!"

Gohan- "Estuve entrenando mamá, pero quiero pedirte una cosa."

Milk/Chi-chi- "Que es hijo mio?"

Gohan- He pensado en irme de viaje para cambiar mi formación. Me dejarías irme?" - Gohan se preparó para lo peor, osea la bronca de su madre, pero nunca llegó.

Milk/Chi-chi- " Te dejare ir pero prométeme que seguirás estudiando, vale?"

Gohan- " De verdad me dejas ir?! Gracias mamá te prometo que seguiré estudiando" -dijo el joven saiyan incrédulo por que su estricta madre lo dejara irse de viaje-

\- Durante 3 días Gohan estuvo preparándolo todo, fue a buscar las bolas de dragón, cuando lo tuvo todo listo se fue al mirador de dende para invocar al dragón-

Gohan- "Sal dragón y cumple mis deseos!"- Gritó el chico

Entonces un dragón larguísimo de color verde y ojos rojos apareció

Shenron- "Te concederé dos deseos, ahora dime lo que quieres"

Gohan- "Shenron te pido que me envíes a otro mundo"

Shenron- "No será fácil pero te lo concederé, en unos minutos estará listo"- dijo el dragón – "Dime tu segundo deseo"

Gohan- " Me gustaría que me dieras unas cápsulas con una indumentaria parecida a la de mi padre y su bastón mágico"

Shenron- "Deseo concedido, espera a que cumpla tu segundo deseo"-

Minutos mas tarde Gohan empezó a brillar y de pronto se esfumó

\- Universo Ao No Exorcist -

\- Gohan cayó como si de un meteorito se tratase en el despacho del director de la academia de vera cruz y mephisto pheles, el director de esta, se dispuso a mirar lo que había caído hace unos segundos en su despacho. -

Mephisto- "Humm que tenemos aquí"- Dijo al ver el cuerpo de gohan tendido en el suelo (llevaba la ropa que tenía en los 7 días antes de los juegos de cell)- "Parece que va a despertar."- Gohan estaba abriendo los ojos y vio que estaba en una habitación-

Gohan- "Eh?, dónde estoy?- preguntó él al no saber donde se ubicaba

Mephisto- "Estas en la academia de la vera cruz, por lo visto has caído en mi despacho" – Le respondió el demonio

Gohan- "Caer?" - Le pregunto antes de ver el techo que había roto cuando cayó-

Mephisto- "Bueno querido amigo, me puedes explicar que has hecho para caer de esa forma?- Le pregunto tranquilamente

-Gohan le explicó todo, incluso sobre sus poderes y lo que era, bla bla bla. Mephisto también le contó que el era un demonio y que eran Gehena y Assiah-

Gohan- "Y esa es mi historia y como llegué aquí" -explicó el chico-

Mephisto- "Interesante... Bueno, que tal si te unes a esta academia?- Le pregunto el director-

Gohan- "En serio?" - Respondió al escuchar la pregunta del director-

Mephisto- "Claro! Ahora mismo estaba a punto de ir a por dos de mis nuevos alumnos"- Respondió animado -"Y te voy a contar una cosa, pero no se la digas a nadie vale?"

Gohan- "Claro después de su amabilidad al dejarme entrar en la academia no me perdonaría decirle a nadie lo que me va a decir"- Aceptó Gohan

Mephisto- "Bueno, ahí va... Ellos son los hijos del mismísimo Satanás, aunque solo uno de ellos ha heredado los poderes del dios de Gehena"- Soltó con el tono típico de cuando dices un secreto

Gohan- "Bueno, no lo discrimino, después de todo, llevo la sangre de una raza que conquistaba planetas"- Dijo el joven con sinceridad

Mephisto- "En ese caso, vamos a por ellos"

\- Mephisto guía a Gohan hasta la limusina y se van a por los hermanos Okumura -

Bueno, que os ha parecido?

Una cosa, voy a hacer a Gohan super fuerte porque soy parcial de dragon ball :3 Xd

Bueno os hago un pequeño adelanto: Satan es mucho mas débil que gohan normal porque no creo que... por ejemplo shiro sea quinientas veces (ejemplo) mas fuerte que vegeta en la saga saiyan

Niveles de poder según mis instintos y porque yo soy dios en este fanfic (los niveles de poder de Gohan los he mirado en Internet) (el nivel de poder de un humano promedio es de 2 y los humanos ganan poder al recibir una herida espiritual)

Gohan - 30.000.000  
Gohan Ssj- 90.000.000  
Gohan Ssj2- 180.000.000

Satán- 600.000

Shiro- 1.500

Mephisto- 2.000

Rin(no demonio)- 100

Rin (demonio)- 400

Yukio(no demonio)- 110

Yukio(demonio)- 440

Rin y Yukio- 36.000

Shiemi- 30

Suguro/Bon- 50

Shima- 40

Konekomaru- 30

Izumo- 50

Neuhaus(creo que se escribe asi)- 115

Kuro- 120

Shura- 200

Arthur- 220

Puerta a Gehena gigante(si, es enserio)- 34.000

Ernest- 70

Yuri- 70


	2. Chapter 2: Hermanos

Bueno, estoy escribiendo esto antes de que se me acabe la creatividad, aunque veo que lo ha visto bastante gente (para mi) en tan solo 1 día. PD (no voy a hacer descripciones de nadie, solo descripciones breves por lo tanto o buscas imágenes si no sabes como son los personajes o te aguantas y te los imaginas).Por cierto, voy a hacer a Gohan un Knight por eso pidió el bastón mágico de su padre en el capítulo 1. Sin mas dilación, que comience el capítulo

Repito, ni Dragon ball ni ANE me pertenecen, ambos son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y Kazue Kato respectivamente

"Eres idiota o que?!"- hablar

"(Eres idiota o que?!)"- pensar

\- Ya en la residencia de los Okumura -

Rin- "Ese idiota no ha llegado aún y mi hermano tampoco está aquí" – Dice Rin mientras una limusina rosa llega casi atropellándolo – "Casi me atropellas! Por dónde crees que conduces?!" - Gritó el mayor de los Okumura del susto que se había llegado

Mephisto- "Vaya, que día tan soleado!" - Dice el director mientras sale por la puerta de la limusina (Gohan se queda dentro de la limusina) -"Un hermoso día soleado para acompañarte en tu nuevo viaje!" - Grita este burlonamente

Rin- "Qué demonios es ese coche?! Y a dónde piensas llevarme?!" - Le grita de golpe al Director

Mephisto- "A la academia Vera Cruz, por supuesto"- Le responde

Rin- "Academia Vera Cruz?"

Mephisto- "Exactamente" - Responde indiferentemente el demonio – "Sabes? Para el público general, yo soy el director de la academia, y por tanto, desde hoy seras tambien un estudiante de mi academia" – Le dice presumidamente

Yukio – Llega de repente – "Lamento haberte hecho esperar, me alegro por no tener que separarme de mi querido hermano" – Dice el menor de los okumura felizmente

Rin- "Yukio?" - Grita el mayor atónito por la llegada de su hermano

Yukio- "Lamento que tenga que pasar por tantas molestias, Fausto-san"

Rin- "Fausto?, no te llamabas Mephisto?" - Pregunta Rin sin entender porque su hermano había llamado al director así

Mephisto- "Johann Fausto V. Es el nombre que uso en público" – Le respondio el director discretamente – "Ahora, vayamos a mi academia!" - Grito alegremente

\- De camino al la academia -

Rin - mientras Mephisto silbaba ve a Gohan en el asiento del copiloto – "Oye Mephisto, quien es ese?" - Dijo mientras señalaba a Gohan

Mephisto- "Ah Gohan, un nuevo alumno, cayó esta mañana en mi despacho así que le hice un par de preguntas. Por eso llegué tarde a recogeros"

Rin- "Que cayó?, cómo que cayó?" - Pregunto este ante la respuesta de Mephisto

Mephisto- "Eso no te lo voy a decir jejejeje" – le respondió Mephisto para guardar el secreto de Gohan

Rin- "(En todo caso, qué sucede, le pedí que me convirtiera en un exorcista...)" "Maldición..."

Yukio- "Eh? Qué sucede? - Le pregunta su hermano al oírle

Rin- "Oh... no es nada. Por cierto, dónde estuviste esta mañana? - Pregunta el mayor

Yukio- "Visité la tumba de papá, tú también fuiste?" - Le pregunta el menor calmado

Rin- "Eh... no" – Le responde arrepentido por no ir a visitar la tumba de su difunto padre

Yukio- "Bueno, ahora es demasiado tarde para preocuparse por eso" – responde el menor

Mephisto- "Pronto llegaremos al centro del pueblo de Vera Cruz" Informa Mephisto

\- Cuando llegan a la academia -

Mephisto- "Bienvenidos a la academia Vera Cruz"

Rin- "Sorprendente"

Mephisto- "Este es el pueblo de la academia, donde están todas nuestras instituciones educativas" – Informa Mephisto - llegan a las puertas de la academia – "Okumura-kun,(refiriendosé a Rin) ponte el uniforme" – Le ordenó este

Rin- "Te habría hecho daño si me lo hubieras dicho antes?" - Se quejó este ya que ya estaban en la academia – "(no confío en él)" – dijo mirando a Mephisto – "(y Yukio, como siempre, no pregunta nada.)" "Oye, Yukio. No te sorprende que un marginado como yo fuera aceptado en tu escuela?" - Preguntó Rin

Yukio- "Que? Lo siento, estoy algo nervioso" – Le respondió el menor

\- En la ceremonia de apertura Yukio da un discurso (que no voy a escribir por pereza) – Después de la ceremonia

Profesor- " Los estudiantes de nuevo ingreso! Yo los guiaré por la academia, así que, por favor, síganme" – Gritó un profesor infomando a los nuevos estudiantes

Gohan- Se dirige hacia rin - "Hola, tú eres Rin Okumura?" - Le pregunta

Rin- "Eh... tú eres Gohan no? Estabas en el asiento del copiloto el viaje no?"

Gohan- "Así es, bueno, no conozco a nadie aquí así que... quieres ser mi amigo?" - Le pregunto el joven saiyan tímidamente

Rin- "Claro!, porque no?" - Preguntó mientras miraba una una funda con forma de palo – Eh? Qué es eso? - Le preguntó antes de empezar el tour

Gohan- "Es el bastón de mi padre, me dió la sensación de que necesitaría una al llegar a esta escuela" – Le respondió el saiyan

\- Después de visitar la academia – Rin y Gohan van por los pasillos hasta que ven a un perro con un pañuelo rosa con lunares

Rin- "Eh?, qué hace este perro aquí?"

Gohan- "(Siento un ki familiar. Creo que este perro es el director. De seguro quiere que lo sigamos)" – Pensó Gohan al sentir el ki de Mephisto en ese perro – "Rin creo que este perro quiere que lo sigamos"

Rin- "Eh?" - Pregunto mientras el perro se había alejado unos metros por el pasillo – "Bueno, sigámosle"

\- El perro los lleva a un trozo de una carretera de la ciudad – De repente el perro se transforma en Mephisto y Rin se impresiona

Mephisto- "Disculpa. Pero el director no puede pasearse así como así por el campus" – Dijo Mephisto

Rin- "No sabía que los exorcistas podían transformarse!" - Gritó Rin impresionado

Gohan- "(Exorcistas?... Ahora recuerdo... el director me dijo que los exorcistas combatían demonios, seguramente quiere que me convierta en exorcista, así como con Rin)" – Dedució rápidamente el saiyan

Mephisto- "No pueden. Yo soy especial" – Explicó Mephisto mientras lanzaba unas llaves a Gohan y a Rin – "Con esas llaves podéis ir desde cualquier puerta hasta vuestras clases especiales" – Les informó

Rin/Gohan- "Clases especiales?" - Dijeron al unísono

Mephisto- "Clases especiales para exorcistas" – Les explicó – "Mientras vais a la preparatoria como todos los demás, vuestros entrenamientos como exorcistas se llevaran a cabo en una escuela especial. Como parte de el entrenamiento de exorcista, estudiareis el exorcismo. Mientras vuestras clases de preparatoria comienzan la próxima semana, estas clases comienzan hoy. Estáis preparados, verdad?" - Les preguntó Mephisto

Rin/Gohan- "`Por supuesto!/Claro!" - Volvieron a decir al unísono

Mephisto- "Pero déjame advertirte, Rin. El que tu eres el hijo de Satanás es un secreto. Solo lo saben Gohan y unos pocos mas, y aunque podemos ocultar tus dientes, orejas y cola; no podemos explicar el porque de tus llamas. Por favor contrólate" – Le advirtió este

Rin-"Si, daré lo mejor de mí... Un momento, Gohan lo sabe?!" - Gritó este al pensar como Gohan habría reaccionado al saberlo

Gohan- "Si... bueno, director, podría explicarle usted el porque me lo dijo?" - Le preguntó amablemente el saiyan

Mephisto- "Bueno, como ya he dicho antes, Gohan lo sabe, pero es por el simple hecho de que el es tambien algo parecido a ti. Puede que algo un poco peor" - Le respondió Mephisto

Rin- "El también es un demonio?" - Preguntó desconociendo a lo que se refería Mephisto

Mephisto- "No, el no es un demonio, es un híbrido entre una raza increíblemente poderosa llamada saiyans y un humano" – Le explicó mephisto – "Pero lo peculiar de esta raza es que se dedicaba a conquistar planetas"

Rin- "En serio? Bueno, entonces tenemos algo en común" – Respondió el Okumura

Mephisto- "Genial. Entonces, nos vamos?" - Dijo mientras se tiraba por uno de los bordes de la acera

Rin- "Espera..." - Dijo al verlo caer

Mephisto- "Ahora, intentad abrir esta puerta con vuestras llaves"

Rin/Gohan- "Vale..." - Ambos se tiran pero Gohan cae bien y Rin se cae

\- Gohan abre la puerta con su llave y aparecen en una sala extraña. Todos entran -

Rin- "Sorprendente!" - Grito al ver el sitio en el que estaban

Mephisto- "Las clases de los de primero son en la clase 1106. Vamos" – Dijo Mephisto empezando a caminar

Rin/Gohan- "Claro... /Vale"

Mephisto- "Es aquí, Solo por hoy también iré con vosotros"

Rin- "Maldición me estoy poniendo nervioso"

Gohan- "Me pregunto como serán las clases de una preparatoria, nunca he visto una"

Mephisto- "Ein...Zwei...Drei" – Chasquea los dedos y se convierte en un perro – Vamos.

Rin- "Aún puedes hablar?!" - Preguntó, atónito porque el perro, o mas bien el director transformado en perro pudiese hablar

Mephisto- "No querías convertirte en exorcista? - Le preguntó el director – "No era esa la razón por la que estabas aquí?"

\- Rin decidido abre la puerta y Gohan, Mephisto y el entran -

Gohan- "Hmm esta bastante tranquilo"

Rin- "También esta muy sucio jejeje" – Dijo antes de recibir una suaviiiiiiiiiisima colleja de Gohan -(susurrando) "Auuuch, porque hiciste eso?" - Preguntó ya que el golpe anterior le había dolido

Gohan- "Cállate y preséntate"

Rin- "Soy Okumura Rin. Encantado de conoceros" – Dijo Rin con desganas

Gohan- "Me llamo Son Gohan,es un placer estar con vosotros" – Se presento el joven saiyan

\- Sonó la campana y mientras esperaban al profesor Gohan y Rin se sentaron juntos. También Mephisto -

Rin- "Quién rayos son estos chicos?" - Pregunto extrañado por la gente que veía

Mephisto- "Ellos están en el entrenamiento para exorcistas. Igual que tu" – Le respondió el director transformado – "Algunos de ellos están por recibir una herida espiritual, y otros incluso ya la tienen" – Explico el perro

Gohan- "Herida espiritual?, que es eso?" – Preguntó el joven saiyan al oír ese desconocido término

Mephisto- "Heridas o enfermedades causadas por un demonio. Eres capaz de ver demonios cuando recibes una herida espiritual" – Explico el director a Gohan – "Es necesario pasar por eso para convertirte en un exorcista. Bueno, Rin no necesita una, ya que es un demonio"

\- Llega el profesor -

Mephisto- "Llegó vuestro profesor" – Avisó el perro

Yukio- "Mucho gusto. Yo seré vuestro maestro, Okumura Yukio" – Dijo este presentándose

Rin- "Eh?! Yukio?!

Gohan- "(Yukio? Si mal no recuerdo, el es el hermano de Rin)" – Pensó el joven saiyan

Yukio- "Encantado de conoceros. Estaré enseñándoos farmacología anti-demoníaca a a partir de hoy – Explico Yukio

Izumo- "Encantada de conocerlo!" - Gritó una chica con el pelo morado y cejas de otro mundo (xD)

Paku- "E-encantada..." - Dijo con timidez una chica de pelo marrón

Shima – Levantando la mano – "Un placer..." - Dijo un chico con un pelo rosa anormalmente común

Rin- "Qué?! Yukio?!" - grito Rin impresionado por que su hermano fuera su profesor

Yukio- "Que sucede?" - Pregunto el menor debido a los gritos de su hermano

Rin- "No me vengas con tu "Qué sucede?"! Qué sucede contigo?!"

Yukio- "Aunque soy de la misma edad que vosotros, he estudiado exorcismo desde los 7 años. Termine mis estudios hace 2 años así que, por favor. Dirigios a mí apropiadamente durante las clases" – Pidió el de gafas

Gohan- (susurrando) "Rin, no le hables así al profesor, aunque sea tu hermano... - Pero no pudo continuar ya que Rin lo interrumpió

Rin- "Desde que tenías siete años? Debes de estar bromeando" – Pregunto incrédulo el demonio

Mephisto- "Él es un genio en farmacología anti-demoníaca, es la persona mas joven en recibir e certificado de exorcista" – Explicó Mephisto

Yukio- "Alguno de vosotros aún no ha recibido una herida espiritual?" - Preguntó

-Gohan, junto con otros tres alumnos, levantaron la mano

Yukio- "Cuatro... Entonces comencemos la primera clase con la ceremonia de la herida espiritual" – Anunció este

Rin/Gohan- "Ceremonia de la herida espiritual?" -Dijeron al unísono por cuarta vez en este capítulo XD

Mephisto- "El convocará a un demonio y hará que este le haga una herida espiritual a aquellos que no tengan una"

Yukio- "De hecho, este salón está usualmente desocupado porque se ha convertido en un nido de duendes." - Explicó

Paku- "Vamos a estar bien?" -Preguntó asustada

Yukio- "No os preocupéis. Son demonios de clase baja sin ningún poder en particular.

Rin- "(que esta pasando aquí Yukio? Tú...)"

Gohan – Mirando a Rin – "(Que le pasará a Rin. Bueno, sea lo que sea me da la impresión de que se va a solucionar pronto)" – Pensó el saiyan al ver la cara preocupada de su amigo

Rin- "Oye Yukio" – Grito el joven demonio a su hermano

Yukio- "Estas en clase. Siéntate" – Le dijo mientras preparaba las cosas para el ritual

Rin- "Será que el ya sabia... lo de papá... y sobre mi?" - Se preguntó el demonio

Yukio- "Como os he dicho antes, los duendes son demonios de clase baja... pero un demonio es un demonio"

Rin-"Yukio, explícamelo!" - Gritó Rin exigiendo una respuesta

Gohan- "(Así que esta preocupado por lo que le pasó a el y a su padre)" - Pensó Gohan (Mephisto le contó de eso también en el primer capítulo)

Yukio- "Si ellos llegan a oler sangre podrida de animal, se vuelven locos" – Siguió explicando sin importarle lo que le estuviera diciéndole su hermano

Rin – Coge del brazo a Yukio – "Espera un segundo, Yukio! Explícame todo esto!" - Gritó el mayor en la cara de su hermano

Yukio- "A qué te refieres?" - Dijo mirándole con menosprecio

Rin- "Te estas burlando de mi?!" - Gritó impresionando a toda la clase. Mientras Gohan se preparaba para lo peor.

Yukio- "Supongo que no podía evitar esto. Lo siento pero esperad fuera del aula mientras tengo una pequeña charla con okumura-kun" – Pidió amablemente a sus alumnos

Suguro- "Tch, vaya llorica!" dijo mientras se levantaba

\- Todos se levantaron y salieron del aula . Gohan estaba por irse pero Mephisto se lo impidió -

Mephisto- "Mejor quédate a ver el espectáculo"

Gohan – Se lo pensó un par de veces y decidió quedarse – "Esta bien"

Yukio- "Disculpa pero, podrías salir del aula?" - Preguntó yukio a Gohan

Rin- "Tranquilo Yukio, el lo sabe todo sobre nosotros" – Informó Rin

Yukio- "Esta bien..."

\- Empezaron la pelea y bla bla bla hasta que el bote de sangre se cayó al suelo y se rompió -

Rin- "Apesta!" - Dijo al oler la sangre

-Los duendes empezaron a aparecer y Yukio siguió hablando mientras disparaba, Gohan destruía a los duendes que le atacaban con el bastón de su padre y bla bla bla. Luego pasa la pelea del anime, Rin destruye al duende gigante y los demás entran (me daba pereza escribir todo eso pero seguramente ya sepáis de lo que hablo. Si no lo sabéis, que hacéis aquí? Iros a ver el anime) -

Paku- "Que sucedió?" - Dijo al ver el estado del aula

Konekomaru- "Que es esto?" - Dijo el también impresionado de ver como quedo el aula

Suguro – Mirando la clase – "Que rayos hicieron? Y porque el tío del pelo de punta no salió con nosotros?"

\- A la noche Gohan y Rin -

Rin- "Habitación 602...602... veamos – Dijo al entrar con Gohan en un edificio antiguo

\- Rin y Gohan abren la puerta de la habitación y de repente aparece Yukio detrás -

Gohan- "Yukio-sensei?!" - Dijo al ver a Yukio detrás de ellos

Rin – Mirando a Yukio – "Eh? Que haces tu aquí?" - Preguntó al ver a su hermano en la misma habitación que el

Yukio- "Sorprendido? Insistí y nos pusieron en la misma habitación, por otro lado a Gohan lo pusieron en la habitación nº 601. Eres peligroso, así que debo de vigilarte"

Rin- "Vigilarme?! Esto es una prisión o que?!

Yukio- "Si, y Gohan y yo somos los guardias. Por cierto Gohan. Mephisto me ha contado sobre ti, no te preocupes, no se lo diré a nadie"

Gohan- "Muchas gracias Yukio-sensei" – Agradeció Gohan a Yukio

Yukio- "No me llames así fuera de clase. Simplemente llámame Yukio" – Respondió ante los modales de Gohan – "Y tú" – Dijo mirando a Rin – "Quieres convertirte en un exorcista, verdad? Entonces deberías de ser capaz de cargar con esto.

Rin- "Pequeño... Excelente!

Gohan – Se reía de el espectáculo que habían formado los menores pero al oír las palabras de Rin: "pequeño" se quedo impresionado – QUEEEEE?! Yukio es el pequeño?!

Yukio- "Si, no lo sabías? Mephisto no te lo había contado?

Gohan- "Mephisto no me había dicho nada sobre quien era el más mayor. Al ver que tu eras más maduro que Rin supuse que serías el mayor"

Rin- "Oye! Estas hiriendo mi orgullo"

Yukio- "Bueno hagamos la tarea de hoy"

Rin- "Tarea?!

Yukio- "No escuchaste?" - Dijo con tono amenazante

Rin- "Por supuesto! Debo de hacerla"

Gohan- "Bueno chicos yo me voy a mi habitación a hacer la tarea" – Dijo mientras dejaba a los hermanos solos -

Fin del capítulo...

Estuve como 6 horas haciendo esta versión solo un poco cambiada del capítulo 3. Espero que apreciéis mi trabajo.

Niveles de poder según mis instintos y porque yo soy dios en este fanfic (los niveles de poder de gohan los he mirado en Internet) (el nivel de poder de un humano promedio es de 2 y los humanos ganan poder al recibir una herida espiritual)

Gohan - 30.000.000  
Gohan Ssj- 90.000.000  
Gohan Ssj2- 180.000.000

Satán- 600.000

Shiro- 1.500

Mephisto- 2.000

Rin(no demonio)- 100

Rin (demonio)- 400

Yukio(no demonio)- 110

Yukio(demonio)- 440

Rin y Yukio- 4.000

Shiemi- 30

Suguro/Bon- 50

Shima- 40

Konekomaru- 30

Izumo- 50

Neuhaus(creo que se escribe asi)- 115

Kuro- 120

Shura- 200

Arthur- 220

Puerta a Gehena gigante(si, es enserio)- 3.500

Ernest- 70

Yuri- 70


	3. Chapter 3: El jardín de Amahara

Buenas! Que tal han estado. Bueno esto lo escribo antes de publicar el capítulo 2, antes de que se me acabe la creatividad o las ganas de escribir, ya que el capítulo anterior me costó mas o menos 6 horas hacerlo, a parte de que me dieron escozores en el brazo de escribir. Para parar de contar mi vida ahí va el capítulo: (Todos ya tienen una herida espiritual)

Repito, ni Dragon ball ni ANE me pertenecen, ambos son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y Kazue Kato respectivamente

"Eres idiota o que?!"- hablar

"(Eres idiota o que?!)"- pensar

\- En el edificio donde residían Gohan y los Okumura – Rin estaba leyendo un manga

Rin – Llorando – "Cómo puede ser tan triste esta historia?" - Sollozaba mientras caían lagrimas en el manga

Yukio- "Hermano!" - Dijo arrebatándole el libro

Rin- "Oye, maldición devuélveme eso!" - Exigió el mayor de los Okumura

Yukio- "No trates así mis mangas" – Le regañó el de gafas- "Cómo can tus estudios? Le has echado un vistazo al material que te dí ayer?"

Rin- "Lo hice! Pero... Por qué son todas historias para niños?! Te estas pasando con eso de burlarte de mí!" – Gritó el mayor golpeando una pila de libros para niños

Yukio- "No me estoy burlando de ti, es algo apropiado para tu inteligencia" – Le respondió el menor

Rin- "Maldito granoso cuatro ojos!" - Replicó el mayor

Yukio- "Pensé que cosas como esta serían más fáciles para tí de comprender-

Rin- "Estas diciendo que no soy adecuado para sentarme obedientemente en mi escritorio y estudiar?"

Yukio- "Eso no ha pasado por mi cabeza. Pero quieres convertirte en exorcista, verdad?"

Rin- "Bueno, si..."

Yukio- " Entonces deja de holgazanear"

\- En eso Gohan caminaba por el pasillo hasta que oyó la conversación de los Okumura – Gohan entra a la habitación

Gohan- "Rin no te quejes yo también he tenido que leer esos libros" – Dijo el joven saiyan mientras Yukio se ponía su gabardina – "Eh? Yukio vas a algún sitio?"

Yukio- "Recibí una solicitud para hacer un exorcismo, mientras estoy fuera iré de compras. No creo tardar mucho"

Gohan- "Solicitud? Te refieres a un exorcismo?" - Preguntó el mayor (si, Gohan nacío en mayo y los otros dos en diciembre)

Rin- "Llévanos contigo!" - Gritó el Okumura Mayor emocionado – No crees que eso será mas educativo para nosotros que meter la nariz en libros?"

Gohan- "(Esta hablando por mi, aunque me gustaría ir, nunca he visto un demonio a parte de los duendes del otro día)" – Pensó Gohan

Yukio- "Hermano aún sois plebeyos, no tenéis autorización para entrar en un combate de ese nivel" – Explicó Yukio – "Aunque Gohan puede venir dado que el SI controla su poder, ademas de ser mas fuerte que nosotros " dos juntos"

Rin- "Que Gohan es mas fuerte que nosotros dos juntos?! Estas bromeando no?" - Dijo el mayor impresionado de que su hermano dijera que gohan sea aún más fuerte que ellos dos juntos – "Bueno en todo caso. No crees que es algo tarde para preocuparte por eso en mi caso?"

Yukio- "Esta bien... Pero solo puedes observar, Gohan tu puedes ayudarme en el exorcismo si lo requiero"

Gohan- "Vale, voy a mi habitación a prepararme" – Dijo mientras salía corriendo hacia su cuarto

Rin- "Genial. Entonces vamos!"

Yukio- "Como sea... presta atencíon a lo que te digo y no vayas tu solo" – Dice, mientras Gohan ya tenía todo preparado (se lleva el bastón de su padre)

Rin- "Vale, vale" – Dijo el demonio a regañadientes

Gohan- "Ya estoy. Nos vamos?" - Preguntó el saiyan mientras Yukio sacaba su llavero

Yukio – Saca una llave – "Esta es la llave de la tienda de suministros es una de las llaves que solo los exorcistas pueden tener" – Dice mientras abre la puerta y aparecen en un puente a mucha altura del suelo (a ver si se cae alguien XD)

Rin- "Que alto!" - Gritó Rin impresionado por la altura

Gohan- "Esto nos protege o algo así?"

Yukio- "Esta academia es un lugar muy importante para la orden de la verdadera cruz. Así que el director usa su poder para poner una seria de amuletos y barreras para protegernos de los demonios" – Explicó el castaño

Rin- "Oh, entonces el no es un payaso cualquiera"

Yukio- "Puedes evadir esas trampas y visitar el mundo exterior a la academia si tienes las llaves para pasar"

Gohan – Mirando a su llave – "Ya veo..."

Yukio- "Debéis de cuidar bien de las llaves que te dan. Son bastante preciadas para nosotros" – Advirtió el menor

\- Cuando llegaron -

Yukio- "Bueno primero compraré los suministros. Quedaros aquí" – Les informo el castaño

Rin- "Quiero ir contigo" – Replicó el mayor

Gohan- "Rin, haz caso a tu hermano" – Dijo Gohan

Yukio- "Gracias Gohan" – Agradeció el castaño por la acción del saiyan - "Rin los que no son exorcistas no pueden entrar. No tardaré" – Dijo mientras el mayor se quejaba – "No merodees! y no toques nada!" - Le regañó mientras subía por las escaleras

Rin- "Solo date prisa!" - Grito el mayor harto de que su hermano lo regañara – "Maldición, sigue tratándome como si fuera un niño! Como si fuese mi madre!"

Gohan- "No te quejes. Después de todo, el está haciendo un esfuerzo para cuidarte" – Dijo mientras sentía un ki extraño y maligno – "Rin, siento una energía extraña, sígueme" – Dijo mientras se dirigía a unas escaleras – "Es por aquí" – Señaló mientras subía por las escaleras

Rin- "Guau. Es sorprendente, que bonito!" - Dijo mientras observaba un jardín detrás de la puerta que había después de las escaleras

Gohan- "La energía viene de ahí. Vamos" – Dijo decidido a entrar

Rin- "Si..." - Dice cuando al intentar abrir la puerta se lleva un calambrazo y la puerta se rompe – "Ah!... Esto, yo no lo hice. Solo se rompió" – Dijo a una chica rubia de ojos verdes refiriéndose a la puerta

Shiemi- "U-un demonio? La puerta de conjuros..." - Dijo asustada la chica

Gohan- (susurrando) "Rin, ella esta asustada, creo que reaccionó ante ti" – Dedució el joven saiyan

Shiemi- "No entres! Demonio!" - Dijo aún asustada

Rin- "Demonio!, demonio! No soy un demonio!" - Gritó Rin ante las palabras de la chica – "No asumas cosas como esa!"

Gohan- (susurrando) "En realidad... si eres un demonio" – Dijo el saiyan siendo ignorado por Rin

Shiemi- "No entres!" - Dijo tropezándose

Rin- "Oye..." - Dijo al ver que se caía

Shiemi – Se vuelve a levantar – "Te dije que te alejaras!" - Gritó volviendo a caerse

Gohan- "Ya veo... ella no puede usar sus piernas" – Dijo el saiyan al ver sus piernas llenas de raíces – "(Así que de aquí provenía la energía maligna. Creo que un demonio esta influyendo en ella. Pero mejor que esperemos a tu hermano, Rin)"

\- Después de un rato y de la compra de Yukio -

Shiemi- "Oh, no me he presentado. Me llamo Shiemi Moriyama. Lo siento por lo de antes, de veras es solo que me asustaste"

Rin- "Bueno, no es nada. Me llamo Rin, Okumura Rin" – Dijo él presentándose

Gohan- "Yo soy Gohan, Son Gohan. Encantado"

Shiemi- "Este jardín solía ser de mi abuelita. Ella me enseñó un montón de cosas aquí" – Explicó la chica – "De verdad me gusta este jardín y amo mucho a mi abuelita... Pero ella murió el invierno pasado en un accidente. Estoy segura que ella ya está en el jardín de Amahara. Hubiera sido genial si ella..." - Dijo antes de se interrumpida por Rin

Rin- "El jardín de Amahara?" - Preguntó el demonio sin saber a lo que la chica se refería

Shiemi- "Es un lugar en el que dios ha reunido todas las plantas y flores del mundo. Se que solo es un cuento para niños, pero... si el jardín de Amahara de verdad existe, podrías encontrar todo el pasto, flores y árboles allí. De verdad me gustaría ir y verlo" – Explico la rubia

\- De repente Yukio y la madre de Shiemi aparecen -

Yukio- "Hermano!, Gohan! Qué haceis aquí? No deberíais bajar la guardia" - Preguntó al ver a los dos ahí

Gohan- "Sentí una energía maligna y vine a ver lo que era" – Explicó el joven saiyan

Rin- "Hola, Yukio!" - Dijo el alegremente

Shiemi- "Yuki-chan!" - Dijo la chica sorprendida

Gohan- "Yuki-chan? Ustedes se conocen?" - preguntó gohan al oir a la chica

Yukio- "Si. Ella es la hija de la dueña de esta tienda. Suelo venir seguido. Hola, Shiemi" – Dijo el de gafas

Shiemi- "Ho-hola" – Dijo la chica tímidamente

Yukio- "Este es mi hermano gemelo mayor" – Explicó

Shiemi- "Eh? Pero parece que tú eres el mayor!" - Dijo la chica impresionada

Gohan- "Si... yo reaccione igual" – Dijo Gohan recordando cuando se dio cuenta de quien era el mayor

Yukio- "A decir verdad yo soy más un hermano mayor de lo que él es. El es solo el hermano mayor formalmente

Rin- "A que rayos te refieres con "formalmente"?!" - Dijo el al escuchar las palabras de su hermano

Shiemi- "Shiemi. El profesor quiere ver tus piernas" – Explico la madre

Shiemi- "Mamá! Yo no tengo nada que ver con demonios!" - Gritó la chica

Yukio- "Es solo para estar seguros si no encuentro nada entonces o habrá necesidad de hacer un exorcismo. Me dejas ver?" - preguntó el meno calmado – "Disculpa" – Dijo mientras examinaba sus piernas – "Raíces"

Rin- "Raíces?"

Yukio- "Es una herida espiritual. Esto definitivamente es obra de un demonio"

Shiemi- "Pero..." - Replicó la niña

Shiemi- "Entonces Shiemi..." - Dijo la madre preocupada

Yukio- "No, ella no está poseída. Este no es un demonio capaz de poseer a un humano. Ha poseído a una planta de este jardín... Alguna clase de demonio que posee a la vegetación y ha alcanzado una grieta en el corazón de Shiemi. Su verdadero cuerpo debe de estar en alguna parte de este jardín" – Explico el de gafas – "Shiemi-san, los demonios usualmente toman ventaja para entrar al hablarles a la gente. Debiste de haber hablado con alguno, recuerdas algo como eso?"

Shiemi- "No he hablado con ningún demonio"

Siemi- "Shiemi! Deja ya este jardín! No me interesa cuanto hayas apreciado a tu abuela, no vale la pena destruir tu salud para proteger este jardín" – Le gritó la madre

Siemi- "No hables así sobre el jardín!" - Gritó a su madre por sus palabras – "Este jardín fue el tesoro de mi abuelita! Te odio, mamá!" - Dijo antes de caer sobre el suelo desmayada

Gohan- "Shiemi!"

Yukio- "Shiemi-san!"

\- Llevan a Shiemi a su cuarto y ella sueña con su abuela -

Shiemi- "Siempre juntas..." - Murmulló ella entre sueños

Yukio- "Puede que no lo parezca, pero el demonio está absorbiendo su energía a través de sus piernas. Si o o detenemos pronto, su vida podría estar en peligro" – Dijo Yukio mientras salían del almacén en el que estaba la habitación de Shiemi

Gohan- "Por qué hay una habitación en un almacén?" - Preguntó el pelo-pincho (si ya no se me ocurren mas formas de llamar a Gohan a parte de saiyan)

Shiemi- "Su abuela vivía en este almacén. Después de que ella murió, shiemi se ha aislado ahí dentro. Como si quisiera ser parte del jardín. Fue entonces cuando sus piernas empezaron a deteriorarse, tal como su abuela, quien también tenía males en las piernas" – Explico la madre

Yukio- "Este lugar tiene que ver con el que ustedes estén peleando? Incluso ahora, su abuela parece ser la única cosa en la que ella piensa." - Preguntó Yukio intentado saber cómo un demonio haya entrado en el cuerpo de Shiemi

Shiemi- "Debe ser eso..." - Dijo preocupada

-La madre de Shiemi les explica porque Shiemi estaba tan encariñada con su abuela – Shiemi tiene recuerdos de su abuela y despierta (no voy a ponerlo, que luego tardo mucho en hacer los fanfics y me da pereza)

Shiemi- "Ya pasó la hora del riego de la tarde... Tengo que protegerlo... yo tengo que protegerlo" – Dice después de despertar habiendo recodado cuando su abuela murió

\- Shiemi se va a regar y aparecen Rin y Gohan -

Rin- "Estas haciendo jardinería aún a esta hora? Tu madre de verdad está preocupada"

Shiemi- "Ella es mala conmigo. Decidí que protegería el jardín de mi abuelita!" - Dice mientras Gohan tira una maceta al suelo y la rompe – "Qué estás haciendo?" - Preguntó mientras Gohan seguía rompiendo macetas – "Detente! Alto! Por favor!, detente!" - Exige mientras Gohan deja de romper macetas y Rin empieza a hablar

Rin- "Esto ha ido demasiado lejos! Por qué te estás atando a este lugar?!"

Shiemi- "Si tan solo hubiera vuelto antes... - Recuerda el día en el que murió su abuela (no voy a ponerlo por eso en el resumen pone que mejor que te hayas visto el anime) – Si yo la hubiera ayudado a cubrir las uvas en vez de haber salido... Mi abuelita no habría muerto. Es mi culpa que ella muriera. Así que por eso yo protegeré su jardín"

Rin/Gohan- "(ella... ella es tal y como yo)" – pensaron mientras recordaban como habían muerto sus padres

Gohan- "Entonces deja de hacer que tu madre se preocupe!" - Le gritó Gohan - "Puedes hacer eso, Verdad?!" - Empezó el saiyan

Rin- "Además. Lo que de verdad querías hacer no era buscar el jardín de Amahara?!" - Continuó el demonio la oración agarrandola del cuello de su... kimono? – "Tu abuela querría tenerte aquí en vez de eso?"

Shiemi – Recuerda las palabras de su abuela – (llorando) "No digas eso! No digas eso...!" - Dijo rompiendo a llorar mientras se abraza a Rin – "He sido tan estúpida! Y ahora mi piernas ya no se moverán más!"

Rin- "Déjamelo a mí! Cortaré estas raíces en pedazos! -dijo mientras de la nada aparece Yukio ( Que hace shunkanidos o que? XD)

Yukio- "Lamento interrumpir este momento tan enternecedor"

Rin- "Yukio?!" - Gritó impresionado al ver a su hermano ahí

Gohan- (Riendose) "Jajaja Yukio tiene razón que momento tan enternecedor jajaja" decía a carcajadas el joven saiyan

Rin- "Tú no te metas!" - Dijo infantilmente por lo anteriormente dicho por Gohan – "Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?!"

Yukio- "Nuestro oponente o es nada, nos haremos cargo de él en un abrir y cerrar de ojos" – Dijo muy seguro el okumura menor – "Shiemi-san, pronto serás capaz de usar tus piernas de nuevo. El resto solo es cuestión de que tu corazón lo resuelva"

Shiemi- "Yuki-chan..." Dijo mientras que era interrumpida por una voz misteriosa

?- "Es imperdonable... Has roto nuestra promesa" – Dijo esa voz que parecía que tenía tono de indignación

Gohan- "Va a mostrarse?"

?- "Imperdonable!" - Dijo mientras de las piernas de Shiemi brotaron unas raíces gigantes

Shiemi- "Aaaaaaaaaah!" - Gritó al ver como se transformaba

Rin- "Shiemi!" - Exclamó preocupado

Flor viviente- "Ahora somos una! Nos quedaremos en este jardín hasta que muramos!"  
Rin- "Así que floreces a esta hora de la noche, bastardo!" Grita rin al ver al demonio manifestado

Yukio- "Está usandola como escudo. Hermano, Gohan. Me echáis una mano? Por favor?"

Rin- "Repite eso por favor" – Dijo con un tono infantil

Yukio- "Ya te lo dije, necesito que me ayudéis!"

Rin- "Supongo que tendré que hacerlo, como eres mi hermano menor y todo eso..." - Dijo Rin alardeando mientras desenvainaba la kurikara

Gohan - Sacando el bastón de su padre tambien (el combate cuerpo a cuerpo mas tarde) – "Rin, no te pongas chulo... En cualquier caso... Está usando a Shiemi como un escudo. Que tal si le arrebato a Shiemi y vosotros le atacáis después?" - Ideó el saiyan

Yukio- "Piensas acercarte tanto como para agarrar a Shiemi? Estás loco el demonio te habrá derrotado antes de que puedas cogerla" – Le advirtió Yukio sin recordar lo que le dijo Mephisto sobre él

Gohan- "Ya olvidaste lo que te dijo Mephisto sobre mi? Solo confía en que la voy a agarrar" – Le recordó Gohan

Rin- "Genial. Empecemos con el plan" – Dijo ya preparado

\- En unos segundos Gohan agarra a Shiemi a la velocidad de la luz y la deja en el suelo -

Flor viviente- "Malditos exorcistas!" - Grita debilitándose

Rin/Yukio- "Increíble, Mephisto decía la verdad sobre Gohan" – Se quedaron incrédulos los gemelos

Gohan- "Ataquen ya chicos!" - Gritó mientras se apartaba para darles luz verde a sus compañeros

Rin- "Sí!" - Gritó mientras cortaba al demonio

Yukio – Le dispara 3 balas al demonio y este se debilita – "Wow Gohan no pensé que fueras tan rápido. El director no mentía sobre ti

\- Entonces Shiemi despierta -

Shiemi- "Eh? Qué ha pasado?" - Pregunta la chica

Yukio- "Que alivio. Las raíces también se han ido de tu cuerpo. Quieres intentar levantarte?" - Dice Yukio alegrado

Shiemi- "Eh?" - dice aún sin entender nada

Yukio- "Todo esta bien ahora - Informa mientras Shiemi se levanta

\- Llega la madre de shiemi (no, no se transporta como Yukio XD) -

Shiemi- "Shiemi!"

Shiemi- "Mamá...

Rin- "Ve!" - Dice mientras le da una colleja

Gohan/Yukio- "Rin!/Hermano!"

Rin- "Ve y discúlpate con ella. Si no lo haces ahora, será mas difícil después" – Dijo animándola a disculparse

Shiemi – Asintiendo – "Esto..."

Shiemi- "Yo también lo busqué una vez, el jardín de Amahara." - Dijo su madre – "Niña tonta! Estaba tan preocupada!" - Grita mientras le da un gran abrazo a su hija

Shiemi- "Mamá... mamá, Lo siento!" - Dijo la chica antes de empezar a llorar

Gohan- "Es una bonita vista"

Yukio- "Si... bueno, volvamos a casa"

Rin- "Si!" - Grita animado

Y hasta aquí el capítulo. No fue tan infernal como el otro pero casi... Espero que os haya gustado y hasta la próxima.

Niveles de poder según mis instintos y porque yo soy dios en este fanfic (los niveles de poder de gohan los he mirado en Internet) (el nivel de poder de un humano promedio es de 2 y los humanos ganan poder al recibir una herida espiritual)

Gohan - 30.000.000  
Gohan Ssj- 90.000.000  
Gohan Ssj2- 180.000.000

Satán- 600.000

Shiro- 1.500

Mephisto- 2.000

Rin(no demonio)- 100

Rin (demonio)- 400

Yukio(no demonio)- 110

Yukio(demonio)- 440

Rin y Yukio- 4.000

Shiemi- 30

Suguro/Bon- 50

Shima- 40

Konekomaru- 30

Izumo- 50

Neuhaus(creo que se escribe asi)- 115

Kuro- 120

Shura- 200

Arthur- 220

Puerta a Gehena gigante(si, es enserio)- 3.500

Ernest- 70

Yuri- 70

EXTRA DEL CAPÍTULO

Flor viviente 45


	4. Chapter 4: Los chicos del templo maldito

Hola! Y gracias por el apoyo que me estáis dando. Voy a escribir bastantes capítulos antes de publicar los anteriores porque me da bastante pereza escribir. Sin más que decir allá va el capítulo:

Repito, ni Dragon ball ni ANE me pertenecen, ambos son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y Kazue Kato respectivamente

"Eres idiota o que?!"- hablar

"(Eres idiota o que?!)"- pensar

\- Un día cualquiera en clases – Rin estaba dormido en clase – (En este fanfic Gohan esta al lado de Rin y Shiemi una mesa más atrás)

Profesor 1- "Okumura! Okumura!" - Gritó el anciano profesor intentando despertar al demonio

Rin- (Despertando) "Sukiyaki!" - Gritó el demonio mientras se despertaba

Profesor 1- "Eh?... puedes retirarte si no quieres escuchar"

Rin- "Lo siento" – Se disculpó mientras se limpiaba la baba

Gohan – Mirando a Rin – "(De verdad que es un caso...)"

Profesor 1- "Entre las sagradas escrituras hebreas, las mas antiguas son el Génesis, el libro del Éxodo, el Levítico...

Suguro- (Susurrando) "Que rayos hace este tipo aquí?" - Dijo. Rin al escucharle se dio la vuelta mirándolo – "Piérdete"

Rin- "(Parece que esta loco desde el día que nació... Mechones en el pelo, piercings, tan rebelde...)" – pensó mirando a cada una de las partes del cuerpo que el describía – "(Es genial!)" - Pensó este asombrado – "(El yo de ates habría seguido viéndolo y empezaría una pelea a media clase... Pero no, ya o causaré este tipo de problemas. He decidido convertirme en un exorcista)" – Pensó el demonio mientras se volvía a dormir

Gohan- "(Se volvió a dormir... Será mejor que lo despierte...)" - Pensó el saiyan viendo como su amigo se quedaba dormido otra vez – (susurrando) "Rin... Rin... despierta" – Dijo el saiyan mientras lo tambaleaba de un lado hacia otro

Profesor 1- "Okumura-kun!" - Gritó el profesor despertándolo por segunda vez

\- Durante otra clase – Rin se había vuelto a dormir

Profesor 2- "El más bajo de los subordinados del rey podrido, Astaroth..." - Empezó explicando - "Okumura!" - Gritó el profesor al ver que Rin se había dormido

Gohan- "(Dios, este niño no para de dormirse)" – Pensó, ya que su amigo se había vuelto a dormir

Rin- "Yo no he visto ningún..." - Dijo mientras despertaba

Profesor 2- "Es el tarro de carbón. Uno esta flotando justo aquí" – Siguió explicando mientras una pequeña bola negra flotaba al lado de Rin

\- En otra clase – (En esta Rin también se había dormido, que esperaban?)

Profesor 3- "La magia es normalmente utilizada por demonios contratados. El grimorio es la colección de conocimiento sobre métodos y leyes que gobiernan dichos contratos. Esta colección tiene una historia ancestral. En el siglo XIII, el reverendo Guillermo de Auvernia estudió a los demonios... La llave del Salomón que todos vosotros tenéis también es..." - Explicó el profesor mientras Rin dormía y Bon lo miraba enfadado

(si en esta clase Rin no es regañado XD)

\- Ahora si... En la clase de Yukio -

Yukio- "Ahora les daré los resultados de su examen pasado... Shima-Kun!" - Llamó el profesor

Shima- "Si!" - Gritó mientras se levantaba e iba a recoger su examen

Yukio- "Revisa las partes en las que te equivocaste" – Informó dándole el examen – "Kamiki-san" – Dijo mientras la chica se levantaba a por su examen

Rin – Mirando a Shiemi que parecía que estaba emocionada – "Por que estás tan sonriente?" Le preguntó el saiyan a la chica

Shiemi- "Tengo confianza!" - Dijo la chica animada

Gohan- "Ah, tu tienda es una farmacia..." - Dijo Rin recordando

Shiemi- "Si, exclusiva para exorcistas! Asi que esto es algo como mi especialidad."

Yukio- "Moriyama-san" – Llamó el joven okumura

Shiemi- "S-Si!" - Gritó nerviosa la chica mientras iba a por el examen

Yukio – Acomodándose las gafas – "Quién es "Sancho-san"?"

Shiemi- "Esto... lo pelas y lo pones en quemaduras..." – Explicó la chica ante la pregunta del profesor

Yukio- "Eso es aloe" – Corrigió el Okumura menor – "Y "homairi-san"?" - Preguntó de nuevo

Shiemi- "Es una medicina amarilla contra la supuración" – Volvió a explicar la rubia

Yukio- "Ah, azafrán" – Dijo mientras le daba el examen – "No me importa que les des nuevos nombres a las plantas, pero por favor, usa la nomenclatura (what? XD) oficial para los exámenes" – Le pidió yukio

Shiemi- "Si..." - Dijo decepcionada al ver su nota (41 de 100 o un 4,1 (en españa al menos)

Rin- (Riendo) "Y esa es tu especialidad?" - Se burló mientras el profesor lo llamaba a el

Yukio- "Okumura-kun!" - Llamó el menor a su hermano – "Esto fue desgarrador"

Rin- "Lo siento" – Dijo al ver su defraudante nota (2 de 100 o 0,2)

Gohan- (susurrando) "Ahora quien se ríe? Jeje" – Se rió

Yukio- "Suguro-Kun"

Suguro- "Si!" - Dijo mientras se levantaba a por su examen – "Dos puntos? No podría hacerlo tan mal ni aunque quisiera" – Se burló de Rin – "Eso pasa porque te pasas todo el rato presumiendo en frente de esa chica. Eso me enferma"

Rin- "Eh? Que le pasa a este punk? Es él quien está presumiendo!"

Yukio- "Lo hiciste bien, Suguro-kun" – Dijo mientras el Punk (XD) le enseñaba su nota a Rin

Rin- "Qué?! Eso es imposible! Cómo puede un tío como tú sacar 98 puntos?! (o 9,8)" – Gritó al ver la nota de su compañero de clase

Yukio- "Gohan-kun" – Llamó mientras esos dos seguían discutiendo

Gohan- "Voy!" - Gritó mientras el también iba a por el examen

Yukio- "Lo hiciste genial Gohan, 100 puntos" (si, lo voy a hacer listo. Os lo dije soy partidario de dragon ball)

Gohan- "Genial!" - Gritó alegrado el saiyan

Rin/Suguro- "QUEEE?!" - Dijeron al unisono mientras se tiraron hacia Gohan furiosos

Gohan – Esquiva con facilidad el ataque y los otros dos se caen – "Vamos chicos tranquilos" – Intentó calmarlos

Konekomaru- "Bueno, Cálmate"

Shima- "Estamos en clase, Bon!" - Dijo cogiéndolo por los hombros y apartándolo de Rin. Yukio hizo lo mismo

\- Suena la campana -

Yukio- "Ah, la clase se terminó. Por hoy eso es todo!" - Gritó mientras se iban todos de clase

\- En el recreo -

Rin- "Qué le pasa a ese tío?! Es listo?" - Gritó el okumura mayor indignado por Suguro

Yukio- "Suguro Ryuji-kun? Es un genio" – Respondió el menor – "Está aquí con la misma beca que tenía yo. Es el heredero de un famoso templo en Kyoto" – Explicó el castaño

Rin- "Entonces es un niño mimado con un buen historial?"

Yukio- "Tiene excelentes calificaciones, es un atleta y siempre se toma en serio sus clases. En pocas palabras, el está trabajando más duro que tú. Podrías aprender de él" – Corrigió el menor de los Okumura

Rin- "Aprender? En serio es tan bueno?" - Preguntó el demonio al oír las palabras de su hermano

Yukio- "Por cierto Shiemi-san, ya te has acostumbrado a la escuela?" - Preguntó el de gafas a su amiga

Shiemi- "Bueno... aún no" – Respondió la rubia ante la pregunta

Yukio- "Se te ve activa que ahora pareces una persona diferente. No te preocupes, da lo mejor de ti!"

Shiemi- "Si, gracias, Yuki-chan"

Yukio- "Bueno, tengo que ir a mi siguiente clase, asi que tened cuidado de no llegar tarde a vuestra clase de educación física" – Les advirtió

Gohan- "Que te vaya bien!" - Gritó el saiyan deseándole suerte al menor de los Okumura

\- Después de que Yukio se fuera -

Rin- "Esto... en que clase estabais?" - Preguntó el Okumura para romper el hielo

Shiemi- "Eh?" - Preguntó la rubia sin saber a que se refería Rin

Rin- "No me refiero a esta escuela, sino en la preparatoria" (La preparatoria es el instituto, no?...)

Shiemi- "Solo entré a esta escuela" – Respondió ante la pregunta de Rin

Rin- "Y la preparatoria?"  
Shiemi- "Soy muy tímida frente a los extraños, así que nunca fui a la secundaria tampoco" – Explicó la rubia

Gohan- "Vaya, así que no soy el único que no ha ido a una escuela en su vida"

Rin- "A qué te refieres?" - Preguntó Rin

Gohan- "Como mi casa estaba muy lejos del colegio mi madre me hizo estudiar en casa toda mi vida" – Explico Gohan

Rin- "Bueno, yo dejé la secundaria en cuanto tuve la edad suficiente. Por alguna razón no me acostumbraba... Je, jejeje"

Shiemi- "Rin... Es extraño que esté en esta escuela?" - Preguntó la chica preocupada

Gohan- "Eh? A qué te refieres?" - Preguntó el saiyan al escuchar a su amiga

Shiemi- "No estoy tan decidida por convertirme en una exorcista... y tampoco soy tan lista como Suguro-kun

Rin- "Es cierto que ser listo es bueno, pero creo que es mejor que haya todo tipo de personas en el mundo"

Gohan- "Bueno... Shiemi. Yo tampoco estuve tan decidido como mi padre en ser un artista marcial, pero entrené y seguí luchando para convertirme en lo que soy ahora" – Explicó el saiyan

Shiemi – Reaccionando ante las palabras de Gohan – "Bueno... está bien lo intentaré" – Dijo animada – Esto... Rin, Gohan. Tenéis amigos?

Bueno / Gohan- "¿Eh?"

Shiemi- "Esto... Rin, Gohan seriais mis amigos?" - Preguntó la chica

Rin/Gohan- "Por supuesto!/Claro!" - Dijeron ambos al unisono antes de que viniera suguro

Suguro- "Hey ahí están los idiotas" – Dijo con tono de burla

Rin- "Que has dicho?!" - Gritó histérico al oír como los habían llamado

Suguro- "Esa es tu novia?" - Preguntó refiriéndose a Rin – "Lo estás tomando demasiado a la ligera, mira que traer a tu chica a la mejor escuela para exorcistas"– Dijo aún burlándose de Rin

Rin- "Ya te he dicho que no es así!" - Gritó por las palabras de Suguro

Suguro- "Entonces que es? Tu "Amiga"?" - Se burló ante la respuesta de Rin

Rin- "Ella... no.. es mi amiga" – Mintió

Gohan- (susurrando) "Oye Rin..." - Dijo mientras Shiemi bajaba la cabeza

Suguro – Ve a Shiemi – "Oh, ya veo..."

Rin- "Que hay de ti?! Siempre llevas contigo a tus seguidores!" - Le gritó el demonio en defensa – "Tu pequeño círculo de idiotas es asqueroso!" - Gritó mientras Shima se reía

Suguro- "De qué te ríes, Shima?!" - Gritó el punk al pelirrosa (Teñido, por supuesto)

Shima- "Es que el tiene razón" – Dijo entre risas

Suguro- "Que?! Estás de acuerdo con él?!" - Preguntó incrédulo mientras miraba a Rin – "Grrrrrr"

Rin- "grrrr"

Rin/Suguro- "No soporto a este tío!" - Gritaron ambos al unísono

Shima- "No creéis que son similares en cierto punto?" - Preguntó al verlos discutir

Konekomaru- "Tan similares que no lo soportan..."

\- En la clase de educación física – Gohan se había puesto su keikogi y los demás su ropa de gimnasia. Él, Rin y suguro estaban corriendo, evitando que un demonio soltado por el profesor no los "Devorara -

Rin/Suguro- "Ahhhhhhhhh!" - Gritaron intentando alcanzar a Gohan, que estaba a pocos+ metros de ellos

Profesor de E.F- "Esto no es sólo una carrera! El punto es ajustar vuestros cuerpos a los movimientos del demonio!" - Explicó el profesor mientras los otros 3 le ignoraban – "Observad los movimientos de la rana!"

Rin – Que había adelantado a Suguro – "(No puedo perder contra él)" – Pensó mientras miraba a Suguro

Suguro- "(Son muy rápidos!)" - Pensó intentando adelantar a Rin

Shima- "Bon tampoco es nada lento... Esos chicos son buenos" – Dijo al ver como iban por delante de suguro (al que ahora voy a llamar Bon)

Rin- "Eres lento, punk! Aún si eres el señor listo de la clase, no eres bueno en la práctica!" - Gritó burlándose de Bon que iba detrás suya

Bon- "Que?!"- Gritó este indignado – "En el combate real, el último en pie gana!" - Dijo mientras se dirigía a Rin y saltaba sobre él dándole una patada y Rin cae – "Ahora no eres tan..." - Respondió interrumpiendo la oración al notar la presencia del demonio

Gohan- "Cuidado chicos!" - Gritó mientras aparecía y desaparecía metros atrás para golpear al demonio que se había abalanzado sobre Bon

Profesor de E.F – Reaccionando después de que Gohan hubiera golpeado a el demonio – "Oye!" - Gritó al demonio mientras lo atraía hacia él – "Qué estáis haciendo? Acaso queréis morir?" - Les regañó el profesor – "De no haber sido por Gohan los dos estaríais muertos"

Bon- "No perderé ante ti aunque me cueste la vida"

Rin- "Entonces, te gustaría morir ahora?!" - Preguntó el demonio ante lo que acababa de decir Bon

Bon- "Solo inténtalo, idiota!" - Gritó mientras se tiraba hacia Rin y empezando una pelea. Haciendo que shima y konekomaru bajen a separarlos

Gohan- "Oye chicos! Estáis en clase, o lo habéis olvidado?" - Dijo mientras separaba a Rin de la pelea

Profesor de E.F- "Qué creéis que estáis haciendo?!"

Shima – (Junto a Konekomaru) separando a Bon de Rin – "Lo siento..." - Dijo disculpándose de parte de Bon

Izumo- "idiotas ..."

\- Cuando la pelea se ha calmado un poco -

Profesor de E.F- "Suguro-kun, ven conmigo un segundo" – Dijo mientras Bon lo seguía

Rin- "Que le pasa?!" - Dijo indignado por su anterior agresión

Shima- "Jejeje. Perdónalo... el siempre es muy serio, no es flexible para nada. Tiene una meta y es por eso que está aquí" – Explicó shima

Gohan- "Meta?"

\- Con el profesor y Bon -

Profesor de E.F- "Entiendes? Suguro-kun, eres listo y todos los profesores tienen expectativas sobre ti" – Le regañó el profesor – "Sería mejor que te alejaras de los problemas"

Bon- "Puedo preguntarle por que solo me está regañando a mí?"

Profesor de E.F- "Eh?" - Preguntó el profesor sin entender

Bon- "En una disputa ambas partes tienen la culpa, así que por qué Rin no está aquí?" - Preguntó sin saber porque solo le estaban regañando a él

Profesor de E.F- "Ah. El entró a la academia con un permiso especial del director. El tiene ciertas "Circunstancias" " - Explicó el profesor – "Sera mejor que no te metas con él"

Bon- "Especial?" - Dijo mientras miraba a Rin

\- De vuelta con Rin y Gohan – Los chicos le explican a Rin y a Gohan el porque Bon quiere convertirse en exorcista (no voy a ponerlo) e Izumo y Shiemi salen a correr -

Shiemi – Se cae – "Aaah!" - Grita mientras el profesor para a la rana

Profesor de E.F- "Cuantas veces más piensas caerte?! - Regañó el profesor a la chica

Siemi- "Lo siento..." - Se disculpó

Profesor de E.F- "Y por qué no usas un chándal como todos los demás?"- Preguntó el profesor

Shiemi- "Estas son las únicas ropas para deporte que tengo" – Dijo la chica

Profesor de E.F- "En qué época crees que vives?" - Le preguntó el profesor mientras cejas (Sabeís quien es no?) descansaba – "Los siguientes, Shima-kun y Yamada-kun!"

Shima- "Si..." - Responde mientras bajan al campo

Izumo – Mientras Shiemi se dirige a las escaleras – "Me dejarás subir primero?" - Le pregunta a la rubia

Shiemi- "Si..." - Le responde mientras Izumo sube seguida de esta

Paku- "Buen trabajo..." - Dijo animando a cejas (XD)

Izumo- "No fue dificil" – Respondió segura

Paku- "Eres buena, Izumo-chan"

\- Llaman al profesor (que aún no se como se llama) por teléfono -

Profesor de E.F- "Escuchad! Practicad entre vosotros por ahora! - Avisó mientras los alumnos se impresionaron – "Las ranas son, generalmente, demonios dóciles, pero tienen la habilidad de atacaros leyendo vuestra mente!" - Explicó el profesor – "No entréis de nuevo al campo de entrenamiento hasta que yo regrese, y bajo ninguna circunstancia entren en su alcance! - Gritó – "Entendieron? Entendido?... Ya voy gatita!" - Gritó mientras salía de la clase a toda pastilla

Shima- "Dijo "Mi gatita" , Verdad?" - Preguntó Shima después de oír al profesor

Izumo- "Practicad vosotros mismos en Educación Física? En serio?" - Preguntó Izumo indignada

Bon- "Vamos, y llaman a eso maestro? Yo pensé que la escuela vera cruz sería un lugar sagrado de estudio para gente determinada!" - Gritó el punk indignado también – "Los estudiantes tampoco son mejores!" - Dijo mirando a Rin

Rin- "Que? Estas empezando a ponerme de los nervios!" - Gritó Rin ante las palabras de Bon – "Tu qué sabes sobre mi determinación?"

Bon- "Eso queda claro por como actúas en clase!"

Shima- "Aquí vamos de nuevo..." - Dijo desesperado por el comportamiento de Bon

Konekomaru- "Parad, por favor!" - Añadió el bajito de gafas

Gohan- "Bueno, si maduro"

Bon- "Dejad de protestar y callaos!" - Les gritó Bon – "Ya que dices tener mucha determinación, pruébalo!"

Rin- "Probarlo? Cómo?" - Preguntó el okumura sin saber como probar su determinación

Bon- "Ahí" – Dijo señalando al campo de entrenamiento – "Si puedes bajar ahí y tocar al demonio sin que te ataque, entonces tú ganas" – Le retó el punk

Rin- "Eh?" - Dijo aún sin entender nada

Bon- "Las ranas observan a sus oponentes a los ojos y leen sus mentes. El punto es que si flaqueas mientras te mira a los ojos, eso será tu último error" – Explicó el punk a Rin – "Si deseas convertirte en un verdadero exorcista, tratar con algo tan simple no debería ser ningún problema. Si logras regresar sin daños, entonces reconoceré tu determinación"

Shima- "Oye... Bon" – Dijo tratando de impedirle que hicieran algo así

Bon- "Por supuesto que yo también lo haré. Y ganaré!" - Dijo con determinación – "y bien. Lo harás?"

Rin- "Que interesante! De acuerdo, lo haré" – Dijo mientras Bon sonreía confiado – "Es lo que esperabas que diría? Idiota" – Se burló mientras se metía el dedo en la nariz – "No lo haré. Y si cometes un error y mueres?" - Le preguntó – "(Aún si algo sucede, no puedo usar mi espada enfrente de la gente...)" - Pensó preocupado – "Además. Yo al igual que tú, tengo una meta. No puedo arriesgar mi vida con algo estúpido como esto"

Bon- "Vosotros se lo habéis dicho?" - Preguntó a sus compañeros

Shima/Konekomaru- "No..." - Dijeron asustados

Bon- "Que meta ni que nada! Simplemente estas asustado!" - Gritó

Rin- "Di lo que quieras" – Dijo Rin indiferente

Bon- "(Maldición, todos me menosprecian!)" - Pensó mientras recordaba su infancia (que no voy a escribir) – (susurrando)"Todos y cada uno de ellos..." - Susurró al recordar como su padre se reía de su meta – "Por qué no peleas? No te molesta?" - Le preguntó al demonio debido a que no había aceptado su reto – "Yo lo haré! Tú solo quédate aquí y observa!" - Gritó mientras bajaba al campo

Gohan- "Alto!" - Le advirtió el saiyan intentando detenerlo

Shima/Konekomaru- "Bon!" - Gritaron intentando hacer lo mismo que Gohan

Paku- "Que...? Habla en serio?" - Preguntó al verlo bajar

Izumo- "Como sea, volverá. Que estúpido" – Le respondió a su amiga

\- Buen Con -

Bon- (susurrando) "Yo... yo... Yo no soy un débil sin carácter como tú!" - Susurraba mientras una imagen de su padre pasaba por su cabeza – "Me convertiré en un verdadero exorcista y derrotaré a satanás!" - Gritó su meta al aire mientras los demás escuchaban y cejas se reía

Izumo- (riéndose) "Derrotar a Satanás? Qué estas diciendo? Tú ya no eres un niño" – Dijo burlándose de la meta de Bon

Bon – Recuerda cuando la gente hablaba mal sobre su templo, cuando su padre se reía de su meta y las risas de Izumo por la misma razón que su padre. Entonces la rana lee su mente – "(No te rías de mi meta!)" - Pensó mientras la rana abría sus fauces dispuesta a atacarlo – "(Maldición)" – Pensó este al ver como la rana abría su boca, debido a su anterior vacilación

Shima- "Bon!" - Gritó mientras veía a su amigo.

Rin – Dispuesto a bajar a por él, intenta saltar pero Gohan lo detiene – "Gohan. Por qué me detienes?!" - Preguntó al ver como su amigo lo detenía

Gohan- "Déjame ir a mi. Despúes de todo, puedes descontrolarte" – Explicó el saiyan mientras saltába sobre la rana, cayendo en su boca y cerrándola

Bon- "Oye!" - Gritó al ver como su amigo paraba a la rana

Rana – Reacciona y muerde a Gohan -

Gohan- "Suéltame!" - Gritó a la rana y, al ver que no se soltaba. Volvió a gritar – "Dije que me soltaras!"

\- La rana se calma y aparece una nube de polvo – Cuando la nube de polvo se va, Gohan "Regaña" a Bon -

Gohan- "Qué estas haciendo? Eres estúpido?!" - Preguntó mientras que la rana lo miraba temerosa

Bon- "Eh?" - Preguntó al oír a Gohan

Rin- "Le estas escuchando?! El que derrotará a Satanás seré yo!" - Le aclaró mientras bajaba a discutir con Bon

Bon – Sin entender nada – "(Qué...? Qué les pasa a estos tíos?) - Pensó al oírlos a los dos – "Él es el estúpido aquí!" - Gritó mientras señalaba a Rin – "A quién le importa morir?! Como se atreve a robar mi meta así?

Rin- "No la robé! Es original!" - Se excusó el demonio

Bon- "Qué original ni que m****a! Yo lo decidí primero! Piérdete! - Gritó en su defensa

Rin- "Cuándo lo decidiste? En qué año, mes, día, hora, minuto, segundo? - Preguntó seguidamente

Bon- "Eres un niño o que?!" - Preguntó al oír la idiota pregunta de Rin

Rin- "Mira quien habla!" - Dijo mientras juntaba sus frentes y empujaba contra la de Bon

\- Después de la discusión, a la noche – En algún lugar del mundo (En serio, no de dónde es)

?- "Lo siento, llego tarde" – Dijo una desconocida figura

Mephisto- "Cuánto tiempo sin verte, rey de la tierra, Amaimon" – Dijo Mephisto tomando el té

Amaimon- "Ha pasado tiempo, hermano" – Dijo el demonio a Mephisto

Mephisto- "Cómo está Gehena?" - Preguntó mientras segúia tomando el té

Amaimon- "Todos están furiosos. Si no hubiéramos recibido noticias sobre que el hijo de satanás estaba en Assiah..." - Respondió a la pregunta de su hermano

Mephisto- "Ya veo... entonces dile a nuestros hermanos que estén muertos de envidia, que nuestro hermano más joven está siendo criado bajo mi supervisión. Todo marcha bien" – Le pidió Mephisto a su hermano

Amaimon- "Entiendo" – Respondió a su hermano mayor

Mephisto- "Qué sucede? Tienes algo más que decirme?" - Preguntó al oír a su hermano

Amaimon- "No, sólo me preguntaba cuándo volverías a Gehenna" – Le respondió

Mephisto- "Ve, no hagas esperar a nuestros impacientes hermanos"

Amaimon- "Si" – Dijo mientras se iba

Mephisto- (susurrando) "No planeo regresar... Para un constructor del infierno como yo, no hay mejor patio de juegos que este. La diversión los juegos comienzan aquí" – Dijo mientras miraba a la ciudad

Bueno, este fue el capitulo de hoy. Este también tarde como 6 horas en hacerlo y habría tardado más si hubiera escrito cuando los chicos le explican a Gohan y Rin lo que pasó en la noche azul pero, para que torturarme? XD. Espero que os haya gustado y hasta la próxima... dios, creo que no voy a escribir por un tiempo XD

Niveles de poder segun mis instintos y porque yo soy dios en este fanfic (los niveles de poder de gohan los he mirado en internet) (el nivel de poder de un humano promedio es de 2 y los humanos ganan poder al recibir una herida espiritual)

Gohan - 30.000.000  
Gohan Ssj- 90.000.000  
Gohan Ssj2- 180.000.000

Satán- 600.000

Shiro- 1.500

Mephisto- 3.000

Rin(no demonio)- 100

Rin (demonio)- 400

Yukio(no demonio)- 110

Yukio(demonio)- 440

Rin y Yukio- 4.000

Shiemi- 30

Suguro / Bon 50

Shima- 40

Konekomaru- 30

Izumo- 50

Neuhaus(creo que se escribe asi)- 115

Kuro- 120

Shura- 200

Arthur- 220

Puerta a Gehena gigante(si, es enserio)- 3.500

Ernest- 70

Yuri- 70

EXTRA DEL CAPÍTULO

Rana 45


	5. Chapter 5: Montón de chorlitos

Bueno, aquí estoy con otro capítulo. He de deciros que me voy a saltar algunos capítulos de relleno. Los siguientes capítulos son los que me saltare: cuando conocen a ukobach, cuando los chicos se van de viaje al mar, el cumpleaños de Izumo o cuando la mujer de Neuahus (creo que es así) intenta matar a Rin y sus amigos. Sin nada más que decir allá va el capítulo:

Repito, ni Dragon ball ni ANE me pertenecen, ambos son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y Kazue Kato respectivamente

"Eres idiota o que?!"- hablar

"(Eres idiota o que?!)"- pensar

\- Otro día cualquiera en la tienda de suministros para exorcistas -

Shiemi- "Hoy van a dar los resultados del examen" – Dijo ella preocupada (No se qué examen, será uno que habran hecho fuera de cámaras XD)

M. de Shiemi- "Por cierto, Shiemi, has hecho amigos ya?" - Preguntó la madre mientras revisaba unas cartas

Shiemi- "Si" – Dijo ella sonriente – "Ya me voy!" - Informó a su madre

M. de Shiemi- "Ve con cuidado!" - Le advirtió la madre

\- En el puente súper alto del capítulo 3 -

Shiemi- "(Amigos...)" - Pensó mientras recordaba cuando Rin dijo que ella no era su amiga

* Flashback *

Bon- "Esa es tu novia?" - Preguntó refiriendose a Rin

Rin- "Ya te he dicho que no es así!" - Gritó por las palabras de Bon

Bon- "Entonces que es? Tu "Amiga"?" - Se burló ante la respuesta de Rin

Rin- "Ella... no.. es mi amiga" – Mintió. (Ella no sabe que Rin mintió... pobre ingenua XD)

* Fin del flashback *

Shiemi – A punto de llorar (pero no...) - "(No debo llorar... en lugar de perder el tiempo llorando, hoy...)" - Empezó a pensar – "Me aseguraré de hacer amigos!" (a parte de Gohan claro...) - Gritó ella decidida

\- En el pasillo donde están las clases para exorcistas – Shiemi llega y ve a Izumo y Paku

Shiemi – Corre hacia ellas - (Decidida) "Kamiki-san! Paku-san!" - Gritó ella llámando su atención – (Nerviosa) "Bu-buenos días!" - Gritó mientras caía al suelo – "Ay..." - Dijo despúes de la host** que se habia llevado

Paku- "Moriyama-san?" - Preguntó al verla caer

Izumo- "Patética" – Dijo mientras le daba la espalda

Shiemi- "Ah...?!" - Dijo alterada al ver como la de cejas le daba la espalda

Paku- "Estás bien?" - Preguntó mientras esta asentía – "Ten cuidado" – Le advirtío – "Espérame Izumo-chan!" - Gritó para hacer que su amiga se detuviese a esperarla

\- Gohan y Rin entran a escena -

Rin- "Shiemi?" - Preguntó el demonio al verla tirada en el suelo

Gohan- "Qué estás haciendo ahi?" - Preguntó tambíen el saiyan

Shiemi- "Na-nada!" - Le respondió mientras se ponía sus... zapatos (?) y recogía su bolsa – "(No puedo depender de Gohan y Rin! Tengo que hacerlo por mi misma!)" - Pensó mientras se iba caminando por el pasillo

\- En la clase de Yukio -

Yukio- "Ya sólo nos quedan 6 semanas antes de las vacaciones de verano. Antes de eso presentaréis vuestros exámenes de autorizacion _Escudero_" – Explicó el menor de los okumura

Rin- "Un exculero (XD)? Qué es eso?" - Preguntó a Gohan

Gohan- "Es escudero! Es el nombre que se les da a los candidatos a exorcista" – Explicó en respuesta el saiyan

Yukio- "Si os convertis en escuderos, tendreís más entrenamiento de práctica. Así que el exámen no va a ser fácil. Es por esto que la próxma semana iremos a un campamento de una semana para entrenar" – Explicó el de gafas

Rin- "Un campamento de entrenamiento?" - Preguntó impresionado el demonio

Yukio- "El campamento de entrenamiento no es obligatorio. Así que marcad si iréis o no, así como en que campo os gustaría avanzar como su especialida en este formulario" – Les informó el profesor mientras les daba un papel – "Teneis hasta el lunes para entregarla"

Rin- "Especialidad? Campo?" - Preguntó sin entender nada mientras se dirigía hacia la mesa de Bon, Shima y Konekomaru – "Oye, qué es una "especialidad"?" - Preguntó el demonio (para los que vieron el anime subtitulado diferente, la especialidad es el meister)

Bon- "Ah?" - Dijo al oír la pregunta del demonio

Rin- "Dímelo... por favor" – Rogó para que le explicaran

Bon- "Quieres convertirte en exorcista y nisiquiera sabes eso? Estas yendo demasiado lejos!" - Le respondió el punk

Shima- "Okumura-kun, de verdad que no sabes nada..." - Dijo mientras se reía

Rin- "También habemos personas asi..." - Se defendió el demonio

Gohan – Mientras iba hacia donde Rin – "La especialidad es una calificación necesaria para los exorcistas. Es un título que se les da a aquellos que tienen la habilidad suficiente" – Empezó explicando Gohan

Konekomaru (al que tambien voy a empezar a llamar Koneko)- "Knight, Dragoon, Tamer, Aria y Doctor son las 5 clases. Si obtienes el título en almenos un campo, te conviertes en exorcista" – Continuó explicando el "calvo"

Rin- "Ya veo... creo que lo entiendo" – Dijo sentado junto a ellos ( se sentó mágicamente)

Bon- "Quién te ha dicho que te podías sentar?" - Preguntó al ver que Rin estaba sentado. Gohan se sienta junto al el tambien – "Y a ti te digo lo mismo!"

Koneko- "Además, el estilo de pelea de cada especialidad es diferente entre sí"- Terminó de explicar

Rin- "Ya veo. Gracias, konekomaru. Que vas a escoger tu?" - Preguntó curioso

Koneko- "Shima y yo escogeremos aria" – Respondió a la curiosidad del demonio

Rin- "Aria?" - Pregunto sin entender

Koneko- "Los arias pelean recitando la biblia y otras escrituras sagradas" – Explicó

Shima- "Bon quiere sobrecargarse de nuevo, va a coger tanto aria como dragoon" – Dijo shima

Rin- "Eso es sorprendente, Bon" – Dijo impresionado

Bon- "No me llames Bon!" - Le gritó

Koneko- "por cierto, Okumura-sensei tiene de especialidad tanto de doctor como de dragoon también" – Dijo recordando

Rin- "Vaya, mi hermano es sorpendente" – Dijo aún impresionado – "Qué debería escoger...? Para empezar, qué es un dragoon?" - Preguntó sin entender nada

Bon- "De verdad que eres desesperante!" - Gritó histerico ante la idiotez del demonio – "Los especializados en dragoon pelean con pistolas, los caballeros con espadas" – explicó a la pregunta de Rin

Shima- "Oh, mira como Bon actúa todo rudo pero se lo explica de todos modos..." - Se burló shima

Bon- "Cállate!" - Le gritó

Rin- "Dijiste espadas?" - Preguntó curioso

Koneko- "Si. Los especialistas que pelean con espadas son llamados caballeros, aunque supongo que valdría cualquier otra arma de combate cuerpo a cuerpo" – Le respondió konekomaru

Rin- "Entonces seré caballero" – Dijo decidido el demonio

koneko- "Hablando de eso, tú siempre llevas una espada contigo" – Le dijo el de gafas

Rin- "Si, es como un recuerdo de mi padre" – Explicó el demonio

Gohan- "Armas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo eh... está bien, yo también seré knight" – Dijo también decidido el saiyan

Shima- "Y tu siempre tienes esa funda extraña en la espalda. Quieres decirnos que es eso?" – Le siguió el pelirrosa

Gohan- "Ah bueno. Esto también es como un recuerdo de mi padre, es su bastón mágico" – Explicó Gohan

Rin/Shima/Bon/Koneko- "Bastón mágico?" - Preguntaron los 4 al unisono al oír las palabras de Gohan

Bon- "Y qué tiene ese palo que lo haga mágico?" - Preguntó sin saber lo que hacía el bastón

Gohan- "De verdad quieres verlo?" - Preguntó el saiyan

Bon- "Claro! Si no, por que te lo habría preguntado?!" - Dijo Bon intentando que Gohan le enseñara el poder del bastón

Gohan- "Bueno, está bien" – Dijo mientras sacaba el bastón de la funda – "Alargaté bastón!" - Gritó mientras el bastón se alargaba poco mas de un metro

Rin/Shima/Bon/Koneko- "Woah..." - Dijeron asombrados al ver cómo se estiraba el bastón

Rin- "Sólo hace eso?" - Prreguntó infantilmente

Gohan- "Bueno, se puede estirar 384.400 km(sacado de Dragon ball wiki) y es indestructible" – Explico Gohan

\- Mientras donde estaba Shiemi -

Shiemi- "(Rin y Gohan de verdad se están divirtiendo con los chicos)" – Pensó mirándolos – "(Tengo que esforzarme más. Entré en esta escuela gracias a Yuki-chan, Rin y Gohan, pero ellos no van a estar siempre ahí para cuidarme)"

\- En la clase de... invocar demonios? - Neuhaus dibuja un círculo mágico

Neuhaus- "Ahora convocaré a un demonio" – Les informó mientras rin se acercaba al círculo – "No pises el trazo! Si el círculo mágico se rompe, perderá su efecto" – Avisó a Rin – "Necesitas sangre y el cántico apropiado para convocar a un demonio" – Dijo mientras echaba sangre al círculo – "Hijo de Tifón y Equidna, escucha mi llamado!" - Recitó mientras un cadáver de un perro era convocado en el círculo

Koneko- "Entonces este es un naberius?" - Dijo impresionado

Bon- "Es la primera vez que veo uno" – Dijo Bon impresionado

Shima- "Apesta a azufre" – Añadió el de pelo rosa

Neuhaus- "Hay muy pocas personas que pueden convocar demonios y usarlos como espíritus familiares" – Empezó a explicar- "Se requiere una voluntad muy fuerte para domar a un demonio. Esto no puede aprenderse, se necesita talento" – Siguió explicando – "Ahora probaremos si teneis ese talento" – Les informó

Rin- "Probar?" - Preguntó sin entender

Neuhaus- "Poned una gota de sangre en el papel con el círculo mágico que os he dado antes y decid lo primero que os venga a la cabeza" – Les explicó el prefesor

Izumo – Pinchandose y hacíendose sangre – "Humildemente llamo a los dioses de la cosecha. Cumplid mis deseos, no dejeis nada sin saciar!" - Gritó mientras dos zorros salían del papel

Rin- "Woah! Que es eso? Sorprendente!" - Gritó el demonio

Neuhaus-"Dos espíritus zorro. Bien hecho, kamiki izumo" – La felicitó

Paku- "Sorprendente, Izumo-chan! Yo no pude hacer nada" – Elogió esta

Izumo- "Es natural, soy la descendiente de una sacerdotisa de un templo!" - Dijo esta alardeando

Bon- "yo si puedo hacerlo" – Dijo con el papel en la mano

Koneko- "Yo tampoco pude" – Dijo mirando a shima junto a Bon y este levantaba los hombros señalando que no había conseguido nada

Shiemi – Con estrellitas en los ojos – "(Kamiki-san es asombrosa! Muy bien!)" - Pensó mientras se le ban las estrellitas de los ojos y miraba a su papel – "Yo tambien lo intentaré!" - Gritó mientras llamaba la atención de la clase y ponía una gota de sangre en el papel – "Vamos, vamos... solo bromeo" – dijo en voz baja. Seguidamente una pequeña esfera sale del papel y asciende hasta revelar a un pequeño ser verde con lo que parece ser un sombrero. Este aterriza en el papel y saluda a la chica

Neuhaus- "Parece ser un espíritu de un hombre verde" – Dedució el profesor – "Espléndido, Moriyama Shiemi" – Felicitó tambíen a esta mientras Izumo la miraba molesta

Shiemi- "Buenas tardes..:" - Le decía a green man mientras este se colgaba de uno de los mechones de su pelo – "(oh, esta es una oportunidad para hablar con ella!)" - Pensó refiriendose a cejas – "Oye, kamiki-san! Yo tambien pude convocar a un espíritu familiar!" - Le dijo mientras el green man se caía de su pelo y volvía a subir

Izumo- "Vaya, sorprendente! Es tan tierno y pequeño como un frijol!" - Se burló de ella

Shiemi – Sin saber que se había burlado de ella – "Sorprendente? Lindo? Gracias!" - Agradeció ella ante las palabras de cejas

Neuhaus- "Parece que tenemos bastantes candidatos para Tamer este año" – Les informó a los alumnos – "Los tamers que pueden pelear utilizando demonios convocados son raros y muy valorados entre los exorcistas. Los demonios no obedecen a alguien más debil que ellos. Por el contrario, atacan a aquellos que hayan perdido su confianza" – Les advirtió el tuerto (XD)

Shiemi – Coge al green man en sus manos – "Nosotros estaremos bien, verdad?" - Le preguntó al green man

Neuhaus- "Como os he dicho antes, si el círculo mágico se rompe, el lazo se romperá y la convocación desaparecerá. Así que si os sentís en peligro, solo romped el papel" – Dijo antes de pisar el círculo trazado anteriormente y que el perro desapareciera. Segundos después la campana suena – "Eso es todo. La clasé ha terminado" – Les dijo mientras se retiraba

Shiemi- "No quiero borrarte. Puedo llamarte Ni-chan?" - Le preguntó al green man a lo que este asintió

Izumo- "Vámonos, Paku" – Le dijo a su amiga antes de empezar a marcharse

Shiemi – Sale de clase como ellas – "Oye, kamiki-san! Esto... " - Gritó mientras cejas la ignoraba

Paku- "Izumo-chan, ella te está hablando..." - La avisó

Izumo- "Sólo ignórala. Vamonos, Paku. Ella es tan molesta" – Respondió a su amiga

Shiemi- "Espera, hey!" - Gritó ella sin conseguir nada – "hey!" - repitió varias veces hasta que, de lo harta que estaba, la hizo caso

Izumo- "Por qué me estás hablando?!" - Gritó ella desesperada – "Por qué te sientes tan grande y poderosa si solo convocaste a ese familiar?!" - Preguntó ella malinterpretando el porque la estaba llamando la chica

Shiemi- "Yo sólo... Querrias...? querrías ser mi amiga?" - Preguntó ella nerviosa

Izumo- "Eh?" - Dijo sin entender

Shiemi- "Yo... Yo nunca he tenido amigos... Así que..." - Explicó, pero antes de terminar, cejas la interrumpió

Izumo- "Claro!" - Dijo animando la rubia – "Entonces a partir de ahora somos amigas"

Shiemi- "En serio? Qué feliz estoy!" - Gritó felizmente la rubia

Izumo- "Entonces, toma esto!" - Dijo mientras le daba su bolsa – "Soy débil, así que me canso muy rápido" – Explicó - "Los amigos se ayudan entre sí, o no?" - Preguntó la de cejas – "Lo llevarías por mi?"

Shiemi- "(Los amigos se ayudan...)" - Pensó en las palabras de cejas – "Sí!" - Aceptó la chica mientras que caminaban por el pasillo

Paku- "Izumo-chan, estas segura?" - Preguntó dudosa la castaña

Izumo- "Ella esta feliz con ello. Entonces, por qué no?" - Preguntó mientras los chicos salían hacia la dirección contraria

\- Con los chicos -

Rin- "Eh? Qué es eso? Parece que Shiemi se ha hecho seguidora de la señorita cejas" – dijo al ver a Shiemi con Izumo

Koneko- "Señorita cejas?" - Preguntó al oír cómo Rin había llamado a Izumo

Shima- "Te refieres a Kamiki-san?" - Preguntó el pelirrosa

Bon- "Ellas sólo están jugando" – Dijo mientras se iba

\- En la residencia de los Okumura y Gohan A la semana siguiente– Rin, Yukio y Gohan estaban esperando a sus compañeros de clase en la puerta -

Rin – Recordando las cosas que Izumo hacía hacer a Shiemi – "Oye... Shiemi se está convirtiendo en su sirvienta refiriéndose a Izumo

Yukio- "Eh?" - Preguntó a su hermano

Rin- "No importa..." - Cortó la conversación

Gohan- "Por cierto, por qué el entrenamiento de campo será en nuestro dormitorio" (Con dormitorio se refiere al edificio, no a la habitación) – Preguntó el saiyan tranquilo

Yukio- "Porque no haay problema si somos algo ruidosos ya que solo vivimos nosotros 3 aquí" – Respodió el menor

"Es solo práctica" – Dice mientras llegan todos

Shima- "Buenos días!" - Dijo animado

Yukio- "Buenos días" – Le devolvió el saludo

Bon- "Qué es esto? Parece un hotel embrujado" – Preguntó al ver el estado lamentable del edificio

Izumo- "No me gusta. Da miedo. No podemos ir a un lugar más bonito?" - Preguntó indignada mientras le daba su bolsa a Shiemi

Paku- "Moriyama-san, si no le dices que te molesta..." - Dijo la castaña antes de ser interrumpida

Shiemi- "Qué? Pero si no me importa" – Dijo mientras paku la miraba impresionada – "Estoy ayudando a una amiga"

Paku- "Ah... ya veo" – Dijo mientras Rin las observaba

\- A la noche – Antes de terminar el examen -

Yukio- "Dejad vuestros bolígrafos! Dadle la vuelta a la hoja y entregadmela!" - Ordeno el profesor mientras miraba a su reloj

Shima- "Por fin se termino..." - Dijo agotado

Koneko- "Fue muy largo..." - Siguió el mientras Rin se levantaba

Rin- "Saldré para disfrutar un poco de la brisa nocturna..." - Dijo mientras le salía humo de la cabeza

Gohan- "Yo te sigo..." - Dijo mientras se levantaba

Bon- "Id a enfriaros" – Les dijo viendo el estado de Rin

Yukio- "Mañana nos levantaremos a las 6 tendreis una pequeña prueba que cubre este exámen" – Les informó

Rin- "Él es un demonio, en serio..." - Dijo irónicamente, ya que él era el demonio

Izumo – Levantándose – "Paku, vamos a bañarnos" – Informó a su amiga

Paku- "Si" - Asintió

Shiemi – Dejando los papeles que tenía en la mano – "Yo también voy!" - Dijo Shiemi al oír a sus "amigas"

Paku- "Espero que el baño sea grade..."  
Izumo- "No me importa, sólo quiero meterme rápido..." – Respondió a lo anteriormente dicho por su amiga

Paku- "Izumo-chan, de verdad que te gusta bañarte"

Izumo- "Por supuesto, soy una chica" – Respondió a su amiga de nuevo

Shima- "Es hora del baño de las chicas. Tengo el presentimiento de que tendremos que ir a echar un vistazo..." - Dijo después de que las chicas se fueran

Bon- "Shima, pero si eres un monje!" - Le dijo a su amigo impresionado por su comportamiento

Koneko- "Esos malos hábitos de nuevo..." - Añadió

Shima- "Mira quién habla, admite que tú estás tan interesado como yo" – Dijo en su defensa el pervertido

Yukio- "No olvides que hay un profesor aquí" – Avisó el Okumura menor

Shima- "Profesor o lo que sea, tu también eres un novato aquí. No tienes por qué actuar" – Le susurró mientras le daba unas palmadas en la espalda, lo que hizo que sus gafas cayeran un poco

Yukio – Colocándose las gafas – "Prefiero no embarcarme en aventuras imprudentes" – Dijo decepcionando a Shima

\- Con las chicas -

Paku- "Aquí es!" - Dijo mientras abría la puerta del baño

Shiemi- "Es la primera vez que me baño con mis amigas!" - Dijo animada Shiemi

Izumo- "Lo siento, pero podrías esperar un poco?" - Preguntó a la rubia

Shiemi- "Por qué?" - Preguntó sin entender

Izumo- "Por que no quiero que me veas desnuda. Si eres mi amiga lo comprenderás" – Le respondió antes de entrar al baño – "Ah, pero no quiero hacerte esperar así, por lo que ve y tráeme algo de leche de frutas. Me gustaría beberla después del baño" – Le encargó mientras esta asentía – "Te lo encargo" – y se mete al baño

Gohan – Va andando por el pasillo con Rin y ve a Shiemi – "Shiemi, qué estás haciendo?" - Preguntó al verla ahí

Shiemi- "Nada... voy a comprar algo de leche de frutas" – Le respondió mientras se daba la vuelta y Rin la cogía

Rin- "Oye! Ya deja eso!" - Gritó a su compañera

Shiemi- "Eso?" - Preguntó sin saber a lo que se refería

Rin- "Tu no eres su sirvienta! Eso es extraño!" - Le respondió aclarando sus dudas

Shiemi- "No soy su sirvienta! Ella es mi amiga y la estoy ayudando!" - Gritó en respuesta

Rin- "Tú no la estás ayudando. De verdad crees que eso es lo que estás haciendo? No es así verdad?" - Preguntó el demonio al oír la respuesta de su amiga –

Shiemi- "No quiero quedarme a las espaldas de otros y depender de su ayuda todo el tiempo. Quiero... Volverme fuerte para poder ayudar a los demás!" - Le respondió – "Ella es mi primera amiga!" - Gritó Shiemi al demonio – "Pero tú eres fuerte y tienes amigos, no lo entenderías!" -Dijo antes de soltarse e irse corriendo por el pasillo

Gohan- "Hey! Shiemi, espera!" - Gritó al verla irse corriendo y Rin se fuera corriendo tras ella y la atrapa. De pronto oyen unos gritos. (la conversación de las chicas en el baño me la salto porque voy a tardar mas de lo que lo estoy haciendo)

Shiemi- "Son kamiki-san y paku-san!" - dijo ella preocupada

Gohan- A punto de entrar en el baño (El se queda parado en la puerta) – "Rin! Ve a por yukio!" - Le dijo antes de entrar en el baño

Shiemi- "Espera! No vayas!" - Gritó al ver a Gohan entrar en el baño e ir corriendo hacia él

\- En el baño – Un demonio ataca a Paku y la deja inconsciente -

Izumo- "Paku!" - Gritó al ver como su amiga caía y le caían gotas de sangre del demonio, quemando su piel – "(Las heridas hechas por demonios de tipo necrófago deben ser tratadas de inmediato!" - Pensó mientras sacaba un par de papeles e invocaba a sus espíritus familiares – "(Debo salvarla! Paku es mi única amiga)" – Pensó antes de recordar las palabras que su amiga había dicho anteriormente, haciéndola dudar. Sus espíritus se dieron cuenta de esto

Uke(el del lazo rojo) – "Mujer, cual es el estado de vuestro corazón?" - Preguntó al sentir como Izumo perdía su confianza – "No os seguiremos mujer!" - Dijo mientras el y mike se lanzaban a atacarla. En eso llega Gohan

Gohan – Golpeándolos – "Rompe el papel! El papel!" - Le ordenó. Esta le hizo caso – "Aléjate" – Le dijo viendo al demonio. Gohan saca el bastón de su funda y en eso llega shiemi

Shiemi- "Gohan!" - Gritó al llegar. Al ver a Paku le dijo a Gohan que alejara al demonio – "Gohan, reten al demonio mientras yo ayudo a Paku-san!" - Dijo mientras se acercaba a su amiga

Gohan- "Sí!" - Gritó y se acercó al demonio a velocidades extremas y lo golpea, alejándolo un poco de Paku

Shiemi- "Parece ser una quemadura" – Dijo al ver las quemaduras que tenía en el brazo

Izumo- "Es una herida espiritual de un Necrófago! Ella morirá en minutos!" - Advirtió a Shiemi

Shiemi- "Entonces debo darme prisa con el tratamiento!" - Gritó al oír a cejas

\- Gohan pelea con el demonio hasta que llega Yukio – En eso Shiemi sana las heridas de Paku

Yukio- "Gohan!" - Gritó mientras disparaba al demonio – "No escaparas!" - Dijo mientras seguía disparando – "Estás bien?" - Preguntó

Gohan- "Claro... no creerás que yo caería tan fácilmente" – Alardeó un poco el saiyan

Yukio- "Shiemi-san! Cómo está Paku-san?" - Preguntó preocupado

Shiemi- "Yuki-chan. Yo..." - Dijo tímidamente, pero no le dio tiempo a terminarla

Yukio- "Tus primeros auxilios estuvieron bien. Quién sabe lo que habría pasado sin ti..." - Dijo impresionando a Shiemi y a Izumo. Paku empieza a despertarse

Shiemi- "Paku-san!" - Gritó ella mientras Paku se despertaba

Paku- "Moriyama-san, gracias por haberme salvado..." - Agradeció débilmente

Rin – Camna a donde está Izumo y la ve llorando – "Oye, estas bien?" - Preguntó al ver su estado

Izumo- "No me mires!" - Gritó mientras lloraba – "Me odio. No quiero que nadie me vea así... No pude hacer nada... No pude ayudar a mi única amiga... Ella me odia..." - Explicó a Rin entre sollozos mientras este le tiraba su camiseta

Rin- "Ponte eso y vete" – Le ordenó

\- En la azotea del edificio – El demonio volvía con su propietario -

Neuhaus- "Fallaste?" - Le preguntó al demonio – "Por qué estas lloriqueando? O es que te burlas de mí por haberme convertido en el perro de un demonio?"

Fin del capítulo

Bueno, este ha sido el capítulo y espero que os haya gustado, porque este, entre muchos otros capítulos me costó un coj** y medio hacerlo. Puede que algo más. Como siempre, me salto partes del capítulo porque si no iba a tardar mucho. De nuevo, espero que os haya gustado y hasta la próxima!

Niveles de poder segun mis instintos y porque yo soy dios en este fanfic (los niveles de poder de gohan los he mirado en internet) (el nivel de poder de un humano promedio es de 2 y los humanos ganan poder al recibir una herida espiritual)

Gohan - 30.000.000  
Gohan Ssj- 90.000.000  
Gohan Ssj2- 180.000.000

Satán- 600.000

Shiro- 1.500

Mephisto- 3.000

Rin(no demonio)- 100

Rin (demonio)- 400

Yukio(no demonio)- 110

Yukio(demonio)- 440

Rin y Yukio- 4.000

Shiemi- 30

Suguro/Bon- 50

Shima- 40

Konekomaru- 30

Izumo- 50

Neuhaus(creo que se escribe asi)- 115

Kuro- 120

Shura- 200

Arthur- 220

Puerta a Gehena gigante(si, es enserio)- 3.500

Ernest- 70

Yuri- 70

EXTRA DEL CAPÍTULO

Paku- 25

Uke y Mike (Juntos) 90

Demonio de neuhaus- 100


	6. Chapter 6: Examen de escudero

Hola (Otra vez) gente! Espero que hos haya gustado el capítulo anterior y gracias por el apoyo que me dais. Bueno sin más dilación aquí está el capítulo. Espero que os guste!

Repito, ni Dragon ball ni ANE me pertenecen, ambos son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y Kazue Kato respectivamente

"Eres idiota o que?!"- hablar

"(Eres idiota o que?!)"- pensar

\- Esa misma noche en la habitción temporal de Izumo – Cejas estaba teniendo una pesadilla -

Izumo- "Paku!" - Gritó preocupada – "Paku... Mi amiga... Yo la protegeré!" – Gritó decidida cambiando su tono a uno

más serio

Paku – En el suelo – "Yo... Yo... ya no te quiero, Izumo-chan" – Dijo con voz baja mientras que aparecían Uke y Mike

Uke- "Tu no eres digna de nosotros!" - Gritó, haciendo que cejas retrocediera y se chocara con el monstruo, que había aparecido detrás de ella

Izumo- "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" - Gritó mientras se despertaba - "Un sueño?" - Dijo en voz baja hiperventilando – "Qué estúpida soy...

\- Donde están los lavabos (Que no se donde es, por cierto) – Un Rin adormecido y un Saiyan se lavaban los dientes – Izumo baja por las escaleras -

Izumo- "Buenos días" – Dijo esta también un poco adormecida

Rin- "Ah, buemoz mias" – Intentó decir con el cepillo en la boca, antes de escupir la pasta de dientes, coger una taza y llenarla de agua. Gohan hace lo mismo

Izumo- "Está bien?" - dijo, provocandole una duda al demonio – (susurrando) "No le digas a nadie que lloré ayer" – Susurró para que Gohan no la oyera

Rin- "Yo? A quién se lo diría?" - Preguntó curioso el demonio

Izumo- "Sólo prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie!" - Gritó mientras susurraba

Rin- "Oh, cállate, ya te he dicho que no se lo diré a nadie" - dijo molesto antes de tomar un trago de agua de la taza

Izumo- "Toma..." - Dijo mientras le daba la camiseta que le había prestado la noche anterior. Provocando que el demonio se atragantara – "Gracias" – Le agradeció sonrojada – "Si no hubieras venido en aquel momento, quién sabe lo que nos hubiera pasado a Paku y a mi... Te estoy agradecida por eso" – Agradeció, ahora refiriendose a Gohan

Rin- "Vaya, la lavaste!" - Dijo impresionado el demonio, refiriendose a su camiseta

Izumo- "Eh?" - Preguntó por lo repentinamente dicho por el demonio

Rin- "Eres una persona amable, después de todo! Te juzgué mal" – Elogió el demonio a la chica

Izumo- "Me juzgaste mal? La lavé porque estaba sucia" – Dijo indignada

Rin- "Qué? Enserio? Estaba tan sucia?" - Preguntó avergonzado el demonio. De repente llega Yukio (Como no?)

Yukio- "Buenos días" – Gritó impresionando a los chicos  
Izumo- "Okumura-sensei" – Dijo impresionada

\- Los chicos se van a donde está Paku – Yukio le inyecta una medicina -

Yukio- "En dos o tres días la fiebre descenderá y podrás moverte de nuevo" – Informó el de gafas a la chica – "Descansa por ahora"

Paku- "Muhas gracias, Okumura-sensei" – Agradeció la chica

Gohan- "Mejorate pronto" – Deseó el saiyan a la chica

Paku- "Gracias, Gohan-kun" – Agradeció mientras los Okumura y el saiyan salían al pasillo

\- En el pasillo -

Gohan- "Qué pasó con el demonio de ayer?" - Preguntó el chico un poco preocupado

Yukio- "Estamos investigando cómo entró y de dónde vino. Era un Naberius de alto nivel" – Explicó el castaño

Rin- "No dijiste que la academia etaba protegida por barreras y hechizos?" - Preguntó Rin sin entender como el demonio se había colado en la escuela

Yukio- "Así es, estoy muy sorprendido de que lo hayas recordado" – Loe respondió el okumura menor

Rin- "Te estás burlando de mi otra vez?" - Preguntó este indignado mientras que su hermano lo ignoraba

Yukio- "Pero de vez en cuando estas bestias logran escurrirse dentro. Debemos prepararnos solo por si acaso" – Terminó de explicar

\- Después de una conversación en la habitación de Paku (que no voy a poner como siempre) – En la azotea – Rin estaba pensando en cómo se había colado el demonio en la escuela

Gohan – Que había llegado junto con Shiemi – "Rin" – Dijo después de poner su cabeza encima de la del demonio, intentando captar su atencion

Rin – Reacciona y se da un golpe en la frente de Gohan – "No te aparezcas así sin más!" - Gritó el demonio, adolorido por el anterior golpe

Gohan- "Tú tampoco te levantes así sin mas, tonto!" - Le gritó este tambien, pero menos adolorido por el golpe

\- Un momento después – Gohan y Rin estaban ayudando a Shiemi a tender las sábanas -

Shiemi- "Está bien, puedo hacerlo sola" – Les dijo a los chicos, ya que no necesitaba que la ayudaran

Rin- "Pero, por qué estás lavando las sábanas de todos?" - Preguntó el demonio

Shiemi- "Por que yo también quiero ser de alguna utilidad... con cosas que sólo yo puedo hacer" – Le respondió la rubia

Gohan- "También?" - Preguntó el saiyan si entender

Shiemi- "Todos están trabajando muy duro para convertirse en exorcistas y ayudar a la gente, verdad?" - Explicó la chica

Rin- "Ya veo. Entonces tú no quieres convertirte en exorcista?" - Preguntó el demonio

Shiemi- "No lo sé..." - Respondió shiemi dudosa – "Pero primero déjame hacer mi especialidad, lavar la ropa"

\- Despúes, en clases -

Profesora- "Todos los demonios tienen un llamado "Verso fatal", palabras o citas que los harán morir de inmediato" – Empezó explicando la profesora – "Los Aria se especializan en la memorización y el recitar estos versos fatales" – Terminó de explicar la gorda profesora – "Entonces, escuchémos recitar lo que os pedí de tarea. Kamiki-san!" - Llamó la profesora,sin que esta la hiciera caso – "Kamiki-san! Qué le pasa?" - Volvió a preguntar, haciendo que esta saliera de sus pensamientos

Izumo – Levantandose – "Lo siento. Esto..." - Se disculpó

Profesora- "El "The Deum" (Del latín: A ti dios) Continúe desde donde nos quedamos la última vez" – Ordenó la profesora

Izumo- "Si!" - Respondió, antes de empezar a recitar – "Tódos los días, te agradecemos, señor. Y alabamos... alabamos...

alabamos..." - Paró al no recordar nada mas

Profesora- "Si?" - Preguntó esperando a que cejas siguiera recitando

Izumo- "Esto... lo olvidé" – Respondió, para mirar hacia abajo frustrada

Profesora- "Oh, eso es inusual en ti, Kamiki-san. Entonces, Suguro, ayudala" – Ordenó al punk

Bon- "Si" – Respondió mientras se levantaba – "Todos los días, te agracecemos, señor. Ya alabamos tu nombre, si, siempre y para siempre. Oh, dios, dígnate a alejarnos hoy del pecado. Ten misericordia de nosotros, oh Dios, ten misericordia de nosotros. Permite que tu misericordia caiga sobre nosotros, quienes tenems fe en ti. Oh, dios, en ti confío; líbrame de toda pena" – Recitó mientras los demás lo miraban asombrado

Profesora- "Eso estuvo perfecto!" - Elogió mientras Rin y Shiemi aplaudian. Después toca la campana

Shiemi- "Increíble! Quedé sorprendida" – Le felicitó

Bon- "Ten cuidado de no enamorarte de mí ahora..." - Dijo alardeando

Rin- "De verdad que eres listo después de todo!" - Felicitó el demonio también

Bon- "Después de todo?!" - Gritó ante lo anteriormente dicho por el demonio

Koneko- "Más que ser listo, Bon simplemente es bueno memorizando" – Explicó el de gafas

Bon- "Konekomaru, eso significa que soy listo, verdad?" - Dijo con tono amenazante

Koneko- "S-Si!" - Le dió la razón

Gohan – Leyendo unas hojas de su libro – "En realidad, la inteligencia es la capacidad de aprendizaje, la memoria no influye en eso" – Dijo calmadamente mientras seguía leyendo su libro

Bon- "Que has dicho pelo-pincho?!" - Preguntó indignado al oír a Gohan

Gohan – Sin dejar de leer – "Mira quien habla, punk" – Se defendió sin cambiar su tono de voz

Izumo – Interrumpiendo – "Cualquiera es capaz de memorizar algo" – Dijo, en parte defendiendo a Gohan

Bon- "Qué? Dijiste algo?" - Preguntó al oírla

Koneko- "Bon..." - Intentó calmarlo como siempre

Bon- "No quiero escuchar eso viniendo de alguien que ni siquiera puede recordar sus líneas!" - Se burló de ella

Izumo- "No es que no pueda, simplemente decidí no recordarlo!" - Gritó ella en su defensa – "Los Aria están completamente indefensos mientras recitán, así que necesitan ser protegidos por su equipo. Solo son una carga!" - Se burló ahora ella

Bon- "Que?! No sotros seremos Aria, sabes?!" - Informó el punk a cejas, antes de levantarse a pelear con ella

Shima/Koneko- "Bon..." - Dijeron, intentando calmarlo como siempre

Izumo – Se levanta y va hacia Bon – "Qué miedo!" - Gritó en tono de burla – "Si quieres atacarme, adelante!" - Le provocó la de cejas

Bon- "De verdad que no te soporto. No te burles de los sueños de los demás!" - Gritó golpeando la mesa de Rin, haciendo que este se asustara

Izumo- "Ah, que venceras a satanás? Dices que no me ría de tal chiste?" - Se volvió a burlar

Bon- "Entonces que hay de ti? Por qué quieres convertirte en exorcista?" - Le preguntó – "Vamos, dinos!" - Gritó

Izumo- "Por que...?" - Susurró recordando su pasado (no, esta vez no hay conversaciones, sólo imágenes) – "Nunca le he dicho a nade por qué quiero convertirme en una. No como otros presumidos como vosotros!" - Dijo enfureciendo a Bon

Bon- "Maldita!" - Le insultó antes de agarrarla por el cuello de la camisa. Haciendo que esta intente golpearlo en el brazo, pero Bon lo esquiva y el golpe aterriza en Rin

Rin- "Ah! Si quereis pelear hacedlo en otro sitio!" - Gritó furioso el demonio

Yukio - Llega a la clase – "Es suficiente" – Gritó interrumpiendo la pelea "Qué os parece si mejor os comportais?" - Preguntó mientras le daba un tic en el ojo derecho

\- En los dormitorios donde residían los Okumura y Gohan – Los chicos estaban siendo sometidos a un castigo –

Rin- "Qué sucede con esta piedra? Cada vez es más pesada!" - Preguntó el Okumura sin saber que eran esas piedras las cuales Yukio les había hecho sostener en las piernas

Koneko- "Es un demonio de bajo nivel tambien. Se vuelve más pesada... mientras la cargas" – Explicó el de gafas mientras agonizaba sufría

Bon- "No conocías siquiera las piedras fantasma? Patético" – Se burló del Okumura por millonésima vez

Rin- "Cállate! Tú fuiste quien quería pelear..." - Se defendió el demonio

Yukio- "Se llama responsablidad colectiva" – Empezó a explicar el castaño – "Hay otro propósito para este campamento además de estudiar, y es el fortalecer los lazos entre vosotros" – Terminó de explicar

Izumo- "Yo no quiero tener ningún lazo con esta gente!" - Replicó, haciendo enfadar a Bon

Yukio- "Teneis que llevaros bien entre vosotros!" - Gritó llamando la atención de todos – "Un exorcista no puede pelear solo! Apoyaos con las habilidades de cada uno y cubrid vuestras debilidades, todos pelean en equipos de por lo menos 2!" - Les regañó el Okumura menor – "En las batallas reales, una riña en el equipo puede llevaros a la muerte! Pensad en eso" – Advirtió el profesor – "Ahora, me iré durante 3 horas en una misión. Debido al incidente del Necrófago de ayer, cerraré cada entrada al dormitorio y pondré fuertes barreras alrededor" – informó

Bon- "Cerrará las entradas? Entonces cómo saldremos?" - Preguntó el punk

Yukio- "No teneis necesidad de salir" – Le respondió – "Durante las tres horas que no estaré, vosotros os llevareis bien y os tranquilizareís" – Dijo alegremente mientras se iba

Shima- "Tres horas... acaso es un demonio?" - Preguntó desanimado

Bon- "No lo soporto más. De verdad que vosotros dos sois gemelos?" - Preguntó a Rin al ver las diferencias entre ellos dos

Rin- "El es un chico muy amable. Estoy seguro" – Respondió incrédulo mientras bajaba la cabeza

Bon- "Estamos en esta bonita situación por culpa de **alguien**" – Dijo refiriendose a Izumo

Izumo- "Díselo a quien me agarró por el cuello" – Se defendió esta

Bon- "Y quién empezó a pelear con quién?

Gohan- "Dejad de pelear ya!" - Ordernó el sayan - "No se cómo esto os parece pesado" – Les preguntó, ya que el estaba acostumbrado a llevar ropa de varias toneladas como entrenamiento

Bon- "Cómo para que esto no nos parezca pesado. Cuál es tu peso mínimo para decir que algo es pesado?!" - Preguntó irritado el punk

Gohan- "Bueno... no sé, está cerca de las 15 toneladas" – Dijo impresionando a todo el mundo

Bon- "Eso tiene que ser una broma, no?" - Preguntó incrédulo – "Eso es imposible" – Recalcó – "Y de todos modos, qué es eso que tienes puesto?! Lo llevas en las clases de educación física pero nunca he sabido lo que es" - Preguntó (en esta parte gohan tiene puesto su keikogi)

Gohan- "Esto?" - Preguntó cogiéndose una parte de la camiseta de su keikogi – "Es un keiokgi, los artistas marciales los llevan para pelear más cómodamente" – Explicó -"Bueno, si quereís ver que puedo levantar varias toneladas quitaros todos la piedra" – Ordenó mientras se quitaba una muñequera

Bon- "Para qué quieres que nos quitemos la piedra?!" - Preguntó aún irritado

Gohan- "Sólo hacedme caso, os lo recomiendo si no quereis sufrir un infierno" – Les ordenó el joven saiyan

\- Todos se quitan la piedra y Gohan pone una de sus muñequeras en el suelo – Bon intenta levantarla -

Bon- "Qué demonios es esto?! Es imposible levantarla!" - Gritó mientras intentaba levantar la muñequera

Izumo- "Qué pasa? Acaso no puedes levantar una simple muñequera?" - Preguntó burlandose de él

Bon- "No es una simple muñequera, si no, levántala tú misma!" - Le retó a que levantara la muñequera

Izumo- "Con gusto la levantaré" – Dijo caminando hacia la muñequera – "Qué es esto?! Pesa masque todas las rocas...!" - Gritó intentando levantar la muñequera

Bon- "Te lo dije!" - Gritó a cejas – "En todo caso. Cómo puedes llevar eso?!" - Preguntó antes de que las luces se apagaran

Shima- "Qué?" - Preguntó al ver como las luces se apagaban

Bon- "Qué sucede? También apagó las luces?" - Preguntó refiriendose a Yukio

Koneko- "No puede ser!" - Gritó asustado

Izumo- "Un apagón?" - Preguntó

Shima- "No, mirad. Hay luces afuera" – Aclaró las dudas de cejas

Rin- "Este edificio es el único sin electricidad?" - Preguntó el demonio

Shima- "Salgamos" – Dijo antes de levantarse

Gohan – Colocándose la muñequera – "Shima, ten cuidado" – Le advirtió el saiyan

Shima – Caminando hacia la puerta – "Sucesos como este siempre me emocionan" – Dijo tranquilo – "Una verdadera prueba de valentía" – Siguió mientras abría la puerta, abrió los ojos, viendo al demonio de la noche anterior. Entonces cierra la puerta – "Eh? Supongo que no he dormido lo suficiente" – Dijo disimulando su miedo, despúes de creer haber visto a un demonio – "Yo solo..." - Siguió disimulando hasta que el necrófago rompió la puerta con uno de sus brazos. Entonces se echa a correr hacia donde están sus amigos

Gohan- "Es..." - Dijo sin poder terminar, siendo interrumpido por Izumo

Izumo- "Es el necrófago de ayer!" - Gritó asustada

Koneko- "Pero el profesor no puso barreras?" - Preguntó asustado tambíen

\- En ese instante una de las cabezas del demonio estalla, liberando una sustancia parecida a la sangre, manchando a todos -

Rin- "Qué es esto?!" - Preguntó al sentir el líquido en su piel

Izumo- "no! Es su miasma!" - Maldijo mientras el demonio se acercaba lentamente

Shiemi- "(Tengo que hacer algo! Tengo que protegerlos a todos!)" - Pensó la chica – "Ni-chan! Puedes sacar ramas de roble?" - Le preguntó a su demonio familiar. Este saca las ramas y parte al demonio en 2

Koneko- "Vaya!" - Gritó impresionado

Bon- "Sorprendente!" - Se impresionó tambien

Shiemi- "Gracias!, ni-chan" – Agradeció mientras le acariciaba con la cabeza

Rin – Caminando hacia las ramas – "Nos salvaste, Shiemi. Gracias a ti..." - Agradeció el demonio, pero fue interrumpido por el demonio, que se había regenerado y estaba intentando romper las ramas

Shima- "Ya viene!" - Dijo alarmado el pelirrosa

Rin- "Esta demasiado animado para ser un cadaver!" - Gritó Rin

Bon- "Los Necrófagos se ponen muy activos cuando está oscuro" – Avisó mientras Shiemi empezaba a toser

Rin- "Shiemi, qué sucede?" - Preguntó preocupado el demonio

Shiemi- "Me siento mareada..." - Dijo debilmente mientras los demás empezaban a toser

Bon- "Que? De repente tengo mucho calor" – Dijo mientras se aflojaba un poco la corbata

Gohan- "Chicos, que os pasa?" - Preguntó el saiyan sin entender

Izumo- "Es culpa de la miasma del necrófago. No os molesta?" - Preguntó a Gohan y a Rin después de explicarles

Rin- "Ah..." - Dijo sin saber qué responder – "Maldición, Yukio, a dónde has ido?" - Maldijo el demonio, mientras sacaba su teléfono móvil e intentaba llamar a Yukio

Bon- "Si se agota la fuerza de Moriyama-san, la barricada se vendrá abajo" – Advirtió el punk – "Entonces estaremos acabados

Rin – Intentando llamar a Yukio – "No contesta a su teléfono. Entonces..." - Dijo antes de caminar hacia las ramas

Bon- "Qué estas haciendo?" - Preguntó al ver a Rin

Rin- "Saldré y serviré de cebo. Si me sigue, entonces vosotros escapais" – Explicó el demonio

Bon- "Que? De qué estas hablando?" - Preguntó icrédulo

Rin- "No os preocupeis por mi, soy más fuerte de lo que parezco" – Les informó antes de meterse por las ramas

Bon- "Idiota... Oye!" - Gritó, siendo ignorado por Rin – "Regresa, Okumura!" - Le ordenó, pero Rin seguía sin hacerle caso

Koneko- "Okumura!" - Gritó intentando hacerlo volver

Shima- "Para!" - Intentó también

\- El demonio se da la vuelta y ve a Rin -

Rin- "Vienes a por mí, verdad?" - Le preguntó en burla al necrófago – "Ven!" - Gritó antes de que el demonio empezara a perseguirlo

(no voy a escribir lo que pasa con Rin, ya que Gohan se a quedado dentro de la habitación, voy a seguir con el)

\- Después de que Rin se llevara a una mitad del demonio -

Bon- "Qué le pasa...?" - Preguntó al ver a Rin salir por con el demonio detrás

Shima- "Como sea, salgámos de aquí" – Exigió el pelirrosa asustado – "Moriyama-san, tú puedes reducir la barrera

Gohan- "Espera. Habéis escuchado eso?" - Advirtió al oír cómo algo intentaba aún destruir las ramas. De repente el demonio aparece entre las ramas

Koneko- "Debes de estar bromeando" – Dijo asustado el de gafas

Bon- "No puedo sentarme y esperar hasta que esa cosa pase. Derrotémoslo con cánticos" – Propuso

Gohan- "Qué? Bon, está bien, pero conoces su verso fatal?" - Preguntó el saiyan ante la idea del punk

Bon- "No lo sé, pero los demonios de tipo necrófago usualmente adquieren su verso fatal del evangelio de juan" – Informó Suguro – "Yo ya lo memoricé todo, así que si sólo lo recito, en algún punto diré el correcto" – Les explicó

Shima- "Todo? Son mas de veinte capítulos!" - Preguntó el pelirrosa impresionado

Koneko- "Veintiuno, de hecho" – Corregió el de gafas – "Yo memoricé del primero al décimo. Permíteme ayudarte" – Pidió a Bon

Bon- "Claro, hagámoslo, konekomaru" – Dijo decidido

Izumo- "Esperad un momento!" - Les advirtió cejas – "Si comenzais a cantar, vendrá y os atacará!" - Les recordó

Bon- "Como si me importara! Una chica nos está protegiendo a todos!" - Gritó señalando a shiemi – "No puedo simplemente sentarme y esperar!" - Siguió gritando decidido

Shima- "Eso es Bon, De verdad que eres un hombre" – Animó a Bon mientras sacaba las partes de su K'rik (el palo ese dorado) y las unía – "Yo no he memorizado nada" – Le informó mientras seguía montando el bastón

Bon- "Oh, llevabas eso contigo?" - Preguntó al ver el arma de shima

Shima- "Si llega aquí, te cubriré" – Dijo, refiriendose al demonio

Gohan – Desenfundando el bastón – "Estoy de acuerdo!" - Dijo animado

Izumo- "Sois unos estúpidos" – Les gritó alarmada a Gohan y Shima

Bon- "Qué? Antes tenías una gran boca, pero ahora que las cosas son reales, vas y te acoj****!" - Gritó el punk indignado por las palabras de cejas – "Apártate si no vas a pelear!" - Gritó frustrando a Izumo – "Konekomaru, tú recita desde el primer capítulo, yo comenzaré en el onceavo. No lo dejeis pasar" – Dijo antes de ponerse en posición y empezar a recitar – "Hagamoslo!" - Gritó decidido

Koneko- "Si!" - Asintió decidido también

\- Cuando el demonio estaba por llegar -

Shima- "Esto es malo! Ya casi llega!" - Avisó viendo al demonio, que estaba justo delante de él

Koneko- "Bon casi llega al fina!" - Informó konekomaru, antes de que shiemi cayera al suelo, haciendo que la barrera de ramas desapareciera – "Moriyama-san!" - Gritó preocupado

Gohan- "Shima, dejamelo a mi, esta cosa es mas fuerte que tú!" - Ordenó el saiyan. Shima se aparta y gohan le golpéa con un extremo del bastón, derribándolo y mandándolo a la otra punta de la habitación

Izumo - Intentando despertar a Shiemi – "Oye, tu!" - Gritó al mismo tiempo que la tambaleaba

Shiemi- "Kamiki-san..." - Dijo débilmente

Izumo- "Resiste!" - Gritó preocupada

Shiemi- "Hoy... No has sido la misma de siempre" – Dijo impresionando a Izumo – "Estás bien?" - Preguntó preocupada

Izumo – "(que si yo estoy bien? Yo? Por qué está preocupada por mí?)" - Pensó Izumo ante las palabras de la rubia – "(No he sido la de siempre, ella tiene razón. Así no soy yo!)" - Pensó sacando dos papeles con dos círculos mágicos, invocando a sus espíritus

Uke- "Mujer, cómo os atreveis a convocarnos de nuevo? Reconoce tu lugar..." - Intentó decir el zorro pero Izumo lo interrumpió

Izumo- "Obedezedme!" - Gritó, liberándose de sus dudas

Uke – Nervioso, al igual que Mike – "Ella se liberó" – Dijo mientras el demonio se levantaba de nuevo e iba a por bon

Izumo- "Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco..." - Dijo, dibujando una estrella en el aire – "tiembla como una hija, tiembla como te digo! Cae... y nunca regreses a la vida!" - Gritó, haciendo que sus demonios familiares atacaran al demonio creando un tornado a su alrededor

koneko- "Lo hiciste!" - Gritó animado, pero el demonio se liberó de los zorros

Izumo- "Imposible!" - Dijo al ver a sus espíritus caer

Gohan – Sintiendo que el nivel de poder de Rin aumentaba – "(Hum... así que Rin ha desenfundado la kurikara. Aunque hay otro nivel de poder a parte del suyo... Mejor no le doy importancia)"- Pensó mientras volvía a lo suyo. – Vuelve a golpear al demonio con el bastón, pero esta vez en la cabeza – "Aléjate de Bon!" - Gritó mientras le daba un par de puñetazos y que las luces se encendieran

Koneko- "Las luces!" - Gritó impresionado, mientras el demonio se debilitaba

Bon- "...Pienso que ni todo el mundo bastaría para contener los libros que se escribieran!" - Terminó los versos, haciendo que el demonio se desintegrara

Shima- "Que alivio." - Dijo, relajándose

\- Rin vuelve a la habitación -

Rin- "Había otro aquí?!" - Gritó viendo que los chicos no se habían ido

Bon- "Tu... el otro?" - Preguntó incrédulo

Rin- "Lo derroté. Tú derrotaste al tuyo también? Sorprendente..." - Dijo, antes de ser agredido por el punk

Bon- "Qué rayos te pasa?! Acaso quieres morir?!" - Le preguntó furioso

Rin- "Espera, acaso quieres matarme?" - Preguntó al sentir como el punk se le había echado encima

Izumo- "Estás bien?" - Preguntó, levantando a Shiemi

Shiemi- "Si, gracias" – Agradeció la rubia

Izumo- "Te odio." - Susurró captando la atención de la chica – "Pero gracias de todos modos. Eso es todo" – Agradeció avergonzada, haciendo que la rubia se alegrara

Fin del capítulo

Espero que hos haya gustado, porque yo me he cansado mucho... okno. Bueno, tendría que deciros que comenteis y cosas de esas pero, para que? La gente hace lo que quiere. Y yo no soy quien para decirle a la gente lo que tiene que hacer. Me despido. Hasta la próxima... Parezco un programa de esos de televisión

Niveles de poder segun mis instintos y porque yo soy dios en este fanfic (los niveles de poder de gohan los he mirado en internet) (el nivel de poder de un humano promedio es de 2 y los humanos ganan poder al recibir una herida espiritual)

Gohan - 30.000.000  
Gohan Ssj- 90.000.000  
Gohan Ssj2- 180.000.000

Satán- 600.000

Shiro- 1.500

Mephisto- 3.000

Rin(no demonio)- 100

Rin (demonio)- 400

Yukio(no demonio)- 110

Yukio(demonio)- 440

Rin y Yukio- 4.000

Shiemi- 30

Suguro/Bon- 50

Shima- 40

Konekomaru- 30

Izumo- 50

Neuhaus(creo que se escribe asi)- 115

Kuro- 120

Shura- 200

Arthur- 220

Puerta a Gehena gigante(si, es enserio)- 3.500

Ernest- 70

Yuri- 70

EXTRA DEL CAPÍTULO

Uke y Mike (Juntos)- 90

Ataque de Uke y Mike - 95

Demonio de neuhaus (cualquiera de las 2 partes)-100


	7. Chapter 7: Memorias

Aquí estoy con otro capítulo. Tardé en subirlo porque no tenía internet y escribí bastantes más capítulos. Este será más corto, ya que omitiré algunas escenas donde no puedo añadir a Gohan. Sin más dilación, aquí va el capítulo...

Repito, ni Dragon ball ni ANE me pertenecen, ambos son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y Kazue Kato respectivamente

"Eres idiota o que?!"- hablar

"(Eres idiota o que?!)"- pensar

\- Un rato después, cuando Yukio llega – Neuhaus llega con el -

Rin- "Yukio..." - llamó a su hermano – "El es... un enemigo" – Advirtió antes de ser derribado por unos pies provenientes del techo

Gohan- "Mephisto?" - Dijo impactado al ver al director, que recientemente había pateado a su amigo

Mephisto- "Bien hecho, plebeyos! Gracias por vuestro arduo trabajo!" - Agradeció de repente

Bon- "Director?!" - Preguntó impresionado

Shima- "A qué se refiere...?" - Preguntó sin entender

Mephisto- "De verdad creísteis que iba a dejar entrar a demonios de más de nivel medio a la academia?" - Preguntó antes de chasquear los dedos y que un puñado de profesores, que estaban escondidos se revelasen – "Doctores, por favor atiendan a los heridos" – Les pidió haciendo que los exorcistas especializados en doctor caminaran hacia los alumnos

Bon- "No será que..." - Preguntó antes de ser interrumpido por mephisto

Mephisto- "Sorpresa! Así es!" - Gritó de golpe – "Este campamento de entrenamiento ha sido a la vez vuestro examen de Escudero!" - Explicó el demonio de chistera al mismo tiempo que aplaudía, haciendo que rin se impresionara – "Durante el campamento, los profesores estuvieron observándoos y probándoos. Definiré vuestras calificaciones finales después de leer los reportes de los profesores" – Informó Mephisto – "Esperad hasta que las anuncien, de acuerdo?"

\- En la enfermería -

Rin- "Maldición!" - Gritó desesperado – "No puedo creer que haya sido un examen sorpresa..." - Dijo calmándose y sentándose en la cama donde Shiemi estába... durmiendo? Reposando? Descansando? Como sea

Bon- "Nos han engañado por completo..." - Dijo con un tono agotado

Shima- "Debimos haberlo pensado..." - Se arrepintió el pelirrosa

Koneko- "Estaré bien?" - Preguntó preocupado

Bon- "No tiene sentido preocuparse por eso ahora" – Intentó calmarlo el punk (por una vez el no es al que tienen que calmar)

Koneko- "Comparado contigo y Gohan, yo no hice nada digno de mencionar!" - Dijo con las manos en la cabeza

Izumo- "Vosotros estaréis bien. Okumura-sensei nos lo dijo justo antes del examen" – Les calmó antes de recordar

* * Flasback

Yukio- "Un exorcista no puede pelear solo!" - Les regañó el Okumura menor * otro flashback * - "Haced las paces y refrescad vuestras mentes" – Dijo tranquilo

* Fin del flashback *

Izumo- "Ellos probaron nuestras cualidades para escudero en una situación de una batalla real..." - Explicó cejas – "Pero en ese caso, yo fui la peor de todas" – Susurró, apretando los puños con fuerza

Bon- "Vosotros estaréis bien, supongo" – Calmó también el punk

Gohan- "Al menos habéis hecho algo. Aquellos dos sólo se sentaron atrás y no hicieron absolutamente nada" – Se quejó el saiyan, mirando a takara y a... (ALERTA SPOILER) ShuraAgrégaleEl-sanIdiota XD – "No tenéis nada que decir?" - Preguntó el saiyan molesto, mientras el tío de la sudadera con capucha le ignoraba

TíoDeLaSudaderaConCapucha – Jugando a un intento de psp – "Lo logre! Conseguí la garra del dragón escamoso" – Dijo indiferente

Takara- "Cállate estúpido mocoso! No hay nada de lo que quiera hablar contigo!" - Gritó a Gohan a través de su marioneta

Rin- "Ha hablado! Siempre había sido tan misterioso. Es tan buen ventrílocuo!" - "Gritó asombrado, despertando a Shiemi- "Maldición... lo siento. Te he despertado" – Se disculpó antes de volver a sentarse en la cama

Shiemi- "Está bien, ya me encuentro mejor. De qué estabais hablando?" - Dijo adormecida

Gohan- "Sobre el examen" – Respondió el saiyan

Koneko- "Seguro que tu tendrás la mejor calificación de todas" – Elogió el calvito

Bon- "Ni siquiera quiero imaginarme lo que habría sucedido sin tí ahí" – Elogió también el punk

Gohan- "Hola? Estoy aquí!" - Dijo llamando su atención – "Conmigo bastaba y sobraba para lidiar con el demonio!" - Gritó infantilmente

Bon- "Entonces porque no acabaste con el?" - Preguntó el punk irritado

Gohan- "Teníais tanta determinación que solo me limité a debilitar al demonio. Y si no, solo yo hubiera aprobado el examen" – Respondió el saiyan con un tono molesto

Bon- "Ah, claro. El señor puedo-levantar-miles-de-toneladas" – Se burló el punk

Gohan- "Quieres intentar coger mi muñequera otra vez? O quieres probar esta vez con mi camiseta? Pesa el doble que una muñequera" – Dijo con tono burlón el saiyan

Bon- "(El doble?! No voy a poder moverla ni siquiera un milímetro)" – Pensó acorbardandose – "Eh... no, gracias" – Rechazó a la oferta del saiyan

Gohan- "Te has acobardado Eh?" - Volvió a preguntar el saiyan

Bon- "No es eso! Es solo que..." - Respondió en su defensa, antes de ser interrumpido por shiemi

Shiemi- "Parad de pelear ya!" - Gritó – "Deberías agradecerle a Gohan. El retuvo al demonio" – Regañó a Bon

Koneko – Cambiando de tema – "Por cierto, Okumura-kun. Cómo venciste al demonio?" - Preguntó intrigado

Rin – Nervioso – "Eh...?! Buen yo sólo... lo corté con esto" – Respondió señalando la espada

Koneko- "Sorprendente! De verdad que encajas para knight!" - Animó el de gafas a Rin

Bon- "Lo cortaste con eso? Podrías ser más específico?" - Preguntó el punk, sin saber como Rin había "Cortado" al demonio – "Tu eres el misterio más grande" – Dijo mientras Rin estaba embobado por lo que había dicho konekomaru

Rin- "Sí, solo miradme, soy un gran error!" - Dijo alardeando sin saber lo que acababa de decir

(En japonés, Bon en realidad dice _**mistery**_ y rin lo confunde con _**mistake**_, los que traducieron la versión que tengo yo, lo traducieron literalmente)

Shima- "Oye, un error?" - Preguntó riendo al oír a su compañero

Rin- "Mistletoe...Mistilteinn..." - Intentó responder (Menudo analfabeto)

Bon- "Querrás decir misterio?" - Preguntó el punk algo irritado

\- En los dormitorios de los Okumura &amp; Gohan – (antes iban unas conversaciones entre Neuhaus y Yukio y otra de Yukio con Shiemi, pero no las pongo porque la historia (aunque no lo parezca) está más centrada en Gohan – Rin dormía y Neuhaus estaba en la habitación de los gemelos, a punto de asesinar a Rin -

Neuhaus – Coge su (según Ane Wiki eso es un compás) y clava la punta en la cama - "(!)" - Reacciona al enterarse de lo que ocurría, antes de sacar las sábanas de la cama y revelar un señuelo con forma de persona

Yukio – Apareciendo (Ya sabéis, shunkanido) – "No dijiste que no lo matarías, Neuhaus-sensei?" - Preguntó apuntando al tuerto

Neuhaus- "Espléndido, Okumura Yukio" – Felicitó por haberlo engañado

\- En otra habitación – Gohan y Shiemi intentaban despertar a Rin -

Shiemi- "Rin!" - Susurró intentando despertar al demonio

Rin – Despertando impresionado – "Shi-Shiemi?! Qué estas haciendo aquí?" - Gritó alterado (solo un poco) – "Tratas de seducirme mientras duermo?" - Preguntó el demonio, sin notar que Gohan estaba alli presente

Gohan- "Hummmmm..." - Carraspeó para que Rin se diese cuenta de que él estaba ahí – "Como no te despertabas, Yukio te trajo a otra habitación" – Dijo respondiendo a su pregunta

Shiemi- "Nos dijo que te dijéramos que..." - Intentó explicar antes de ser interrumpida al escuchar varios disparos

Gohan- "Chicos, voy a ver que pasa!, no os mováis!" - Avisó el saiyan (Todavía sigue con el keikogi)

\- Gohan corre buscándolos y decide subir a la azotea, recordando que puede sentir el nivel de poder de Yukio – Cuando llega a donde están Yukio y Neuhaus y ve a Yukio algo herido –

Gohan- "Yukio!" - Gritó preocupado, antes de girarse a ver a un gran demonio hecho de muchas partes de cuerpos. Entonces el saiyan detecta un nivel de poder conocido – "Así que eras tú quien estaba con Rin anoche... Dime, que intentas hacer!" - Gritó algo cabreado

Yukio- "Gohan! Él intenta matar a Rin!" - Avisó Yukio – "(Mierda... Si tan solo pudiera borrar el círculo mágico..." - Pensó, antes de que el demonio lo atacara y Gohan contuviera el golpe

Gohan- "Yukio! Dime qué hacer con el demonio, yo no soy aria y estas cosas se regeneran rápido!" - Gritó el saiyan mientras sujetaba el "puño" del demonio

Yukio – Recuerda la velocidad de Gohan – "Gohan! rompe el círculo!" - Gritó informándole

Neuhaus- "Ilusos, crees que va a llegar hasta aquí?" - Preguntó sin saber que Gohan, con su velocidad ya había borrado el círculo, haciendo desaparecer al demonio

\- Después de eso, Rin llega con la kurikara desenvainada -

Rin- "Desgraciado! Así que eras un enemigo después de todo!" - Gritó abalanzándose a por el

Neuhaus- "Demonio asqueroso!" - Gritó antes de tirarle un bote de agua bendita, haciendo que este se dañe – "Jeje. El agua bendita funciona, aun cuando usas piel humana. No puedes esconder tu verdadera naturaleza" – Se burló de Rin, tirándole el bote

Rin- "Agua bendita? Si, como no..." - Dijo levantándose y yendo a por el. Amenazándole con la espada en el cuello

Yukio- "Profesor, dañaras tu cuerpo si intentas convocar a otro necrófago" – Advirtió yukio – "Acaso quieres morir desangrado?" - Preguntó por su bien

Gohan- "Quién eres?!" - Preguntó amenazante

Neuhaus- "Soy un superviviente de la noche azul" – Respondió al saiyan

Gohan- "La noche azul..." - Pensó recordando junto a Rin lo que les habían explicado los chicos sobre esta

* Flashback *

Koneko- "La noche azul ocurrió hace 16 años, cuando Satanas masacró simultáneamente a los clérigos mas prominentes del mundo" – Expicó el de gafas

* Fin del flashback *

Rin- "Eso?" - Preguntó el demonio sorprendido

Neuhaus- "Por un momento Satanás poseyó mi cuerpo. Perdí mi ojo" – Empezó explicando mientras destapaba su ojo izquierdo, revelando una quemadura – "Y a mi familia, quienes trataron de ayudarme" – Continuó, ya habiéndose tapado el ojo – "Satanás usó mis propias manos para matarlos!" - Gritó, teniendo recuerdos de lo que le pasó en la noche azul – "Nunca perdonaré a Satanás... Ni a ningún otro demonio! Y definitivamente no al hijo de Satán! Te mataré aunque me cueste la vida!" - Gritó mientras invocaba 1 mano, impactando directamente en el abdomen de Rin, creyendo haberlo matado, pero al ver que no era cierto, se impresionó

Rin – Sangrando – "Estas satisfecho ahora?" - Preguntó débilmente. Haciendo que Neuhaus desencajara la mano de su abdomen y los otros 2 se preocupasen

Gohan/Yukio- "Rin!/Hermano!" - Gritaron al unisono preocupados

Rin- "Si aún esto no es suficiente para ti, pelearé contigo las veces que quieras. Como sea, estoy acostumbrado... Asi que... No metas a gente inocente en esto!" - Gritó mientras envainaba su katana

\- Poco antes de que subiera Shiemi – Rin enseña su herida, la cual ya estaba cerrándose -

Gohan- "Ya está cerrándose" – Dijo al ver la regeneración de demonio, mucho más rápida que la de un saiyan

Rin- "Mis heridas siempre han sanado rápido. De verdad que soy un monstruo" – Explicó Rin

Gohan- "Woah. Es incluso más rápida que la sanación saiyan. Aunque la nuestra tiene una ventaja" – Se impresionó

Yukio- "Ventaja?" - Preguntó sin curioso

Gohan- "Ah, es verdad, no le dije a Mephisto de mi regeneración..." - Recordó el saiyan – "En fin... la regeneración de saiyan tiene una ventaja. Si estas gravemente herido, Tu poder aumenta considerablemente" – Explico el saiyan

Rin- "Ya veo..." - Dijo intrigado. Antes de que llegara shiemi

Shiemi- "Yuki-chan! Rin! Gohan!" - Gritó preocupada corriendo hacia ellos

Yukio- "Shiemi-san?" - Preguntó

Shiemi- "Rin? Qué pasó?" - Preguntó al ver la cola de Rin, preocupando a Gohan y a Yukio

Rin - Metiendo su cola en el pantalón – "Estoy bien!" - Se excusó nervioso

Shiemi- "Una herida de un necrófago! Eso debe ser tratado de inmediato!" - Se alteró la chiaca

Rin- "Estoy bien, estoy bien!"- Intentó volver a excusarse el demonio. Pero esta vez no funcionó

Shiemi- "No!" - Le regañó – "Acuéstate ahí, ahora! No te sobreesfuerces!" - Ordenó como si fuera su madre, haciendo a los 3 chicos soltar una gotita de sudor – "Acuéstate ya!" - Gritó, dándole golpes al suelo – "Ni-chan, podrías darme algo de sancho-san?" - Preguntó a su demonio familiar.

\- El green man saca ALOE o sancho-san y shiemi cura a Rin y hablan de que Shiemi quiere convertirte en exorcista – Al día siguiente, en la clase -

Mephisto- "Eins, zwei, dreì!" - Contó para después sacar un cartel y decir los resultados del examen de escudero – "Todos pasasteis! Felicitaciones, escuderos! - Felicitó a todos, haciendo que es alegraran

Gohan/Rin/Shima/Bon (agarrando a koneko del cuello)- "Si! - Gritaron entusiasmados

Konekomaru- "Que bueno!" - Dijo nervioso porque Bon lo había cogido del cuello

Mephisto- "Bueno, chicos, para celebrar..." - Dijo llamando la atención del grupo de idiotas (Ya sabéis quienes no?) menos a Gohan y konekomaru – "Comeremos algunos panecillos!" - Les cortó el rollo

Todos- "Que?! Panecillos?!" - Dijeron atónitos al ver lo tacaño que era su director

Rin- "No podemos comer por lo menos algo de barbacoa?" - Preguntó el demonio infantilmente

\- En... el restaurante? - Mephisto habla con Gohan y Yukio, mientras que los demás preparan sus panecillos -

Mephisto- "Lamento las acciones de Neuhaus-sensei. No pensé que un profesor pudiera dejarse llevar tanto por sus emociones. Preeveré futuros eventos como este" – Se disculpo el director

Yuko- "Te lo encargo" – Dijo confiando en el.

Shima – Llamando a Yukio – "Sensei!, quieres limonada?" - Preguntó al Okumura menor

Yukio- "Si, limonada" – Respondió, caminando hacia los chicos

Mephisto – Llamando a Amaimon – "Soy yo" – Respondió antes de que nadie preguntara nada

Amaimon- "Vale" – Respondió a su hermano

Mephisto- "Neuhaus lo hizo tal y como se lo dije, pero aparentemente, fue demasiado difícil para él. Ven de inmediato a la academia Vera Cruz" – Le informó

Amaimon- "No puedo entrar por tus barreras, hermano" – Contestó a sus indicaciones

Mephisto- "Neuhaus te guiará. Hablamos sobre los detalles después vale?" - Preguntó antes de que los alumnos llamaran su atención, hablando de los panecillos

Bon- "Eso tendría que estar listo ya!" - Dijo entusiasmado

Gohan- "Vaya, se ve delicioso! Me serviré! - Gritó ansioso

Mephisto – Colgando – "Oid! Esperad un segundo, vosotros!" - Gritó al oírles, corriendo hacia la mesa

Fin del capítulo

Espero que les haya gustado. Tarde tanto en subirlo porque me daba pereza escribir XD. Hasta la próxima!

Niveles de poder segun mis instintos y porque yo soy dios en este fanfic (los niveles de poder de gohan los he mirado en internet) (el nivel de poder de un humano promedio es de 2 y los humanos ganan poder al recibir una herida espiritual)

Gohan - 30.000.000  
Gohan Ssj- 90.000.000  
Gohan Ssj2- 180.000.000

Satán- 600.000

Shiro- 1.500

Mephisto- 3.000

Rin(no demonio)- 100

Rin (demonio)- 400

Yukio(no demonio)- 120

Yukio(demonio)- 440

Rin y Yukio- 4.000

Shiemi- 30

Suguro / Bon 50

Shima- 40

Konekomaru- 30

Izumo- 50

Neuhaus(creo que se escribe asi)- 115

Kuro- 120

Shura- 200

Arthur- 220

Puerta a Gehena gigante(si, es enserio)- 3.500

Ernest- 70

Yuri- 70

EXTRA DEL CAPÍTULO

Demonio de neuhaus- 150


	8. Chapter 8: El rey de la tierra

Bueno, aquí va el capítulo porque no sé que poner... ah si, los capítulos de Kuro y el del calamar me los salto, el de Kuro porque no se que modificar para que salga Gohan y el del calamar porque es solo relleno. Bueno aquí el capítulo poprque no se qué mas escribir

Repito, ni Dragon ball ni ANE me pertenecen, ambos son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y Kazue Kato respectivamente

"Eres idiota o que?!"- hablar

"(Eres idiota o que?!)"- pensar

\- En el parque de atracciones de mephisto – Los chicos se ponen a hablar hasta que llega Shiemi -

Shiemi- "Perdón por la tardanza!" - Gritó avisando su llegada, haciendo que los chicos la miraran y se sonrojaran

Gohan- "Que os pasa chicos?" - Preguntó viendo como se habían puesto sus amigos

Rin- "Shiemi! Qué paso?! Y tu quimono...?!" - Preguntó/Gritó nada mas llega la rubia

Shiemi- "Los quimonos no son apropiados para las misiones, así que el director me asignó un uniforme" – Explicó ella – "Llegamos tarde porque Kamiki-san tuvo que enseñarme cómo ponérmelo"

Izumo- "Y por qué yo...?" - Preguntó a Shiemi, siendo ignorada

Yukio- "Ya qué estáis todos aquí, permitidme asignaros por parejas" – Avisó el de gafas – "Konekomaru, Takara. Yamada (el de la capucha), Suguro" – Empezó anunciando, decepcionando al punk – "Izumo, Shima. Gohan, Rin, Shiemi." - Terminó – "Últimamente hemos recibido avistamientos de un fantasma y reportes de daños aquí en MepphyLand, así que hoy lo investigaréis" – Explicó – "Deberéis buscarlo hoy mientras el parque está cerrado al público, y si llegáis a encontrarlo, reportadlo, ya sea al profesor Tsubaki (El de E.F.) o a mí" - Informó

Koneko- "Esto... cuántos fantasmas hay?" - Preguntó el bajito

Yukio- "Solo hay uno, aunque han habido avistamientos en todo el parque. Tiene la apariencia de un niño pequeño. Usualmente no hace más que manosear o levantar faldas" – Avisó el de gafas

Rin- "Que?! Levantar faldas?!" - Preguntó incrédulo

Gohan- "Eso son bromas algo infantiles. Bueno, es un niño" – Dijo reflexionando

Yukio- "Pero si lo dejamos así, existe la probabilidad de que se vuelva más vicioso" – Explicó en respuesta – "Muy bien. Adelante!" - Gritó, avisando de que podían empezar a buscar

\- Con Gohan, Rin y Shiemi -

Shiemi- "Rin, tu vigila el lado derecho. Yo vigilaré el otro" – Ordenó, marginando a Gohan

Rin- "Si" – Asintió el demonio

Gohan- "Esto... qué tal si nos separamos y lo buscamos? Yo me iré por un lado y vosotros dos por otro" – Propuso el saiyan, haciendo asentir a los dos

Rin/Shiemi- "Claro, por qué no?" - Respondieron ambos al unisono

Gohan- "Entonces yo me voy por aquí" – Avisó antes de irse corriendo por un cruce que había más adelante

\- Varios minutos despúes, con Gohan, que seguía buscando al fantasma – (la parte de Rin me la salto, ya sabéis, la historia está más centrada en Gohan)

Gohan- "(Eh? El poder de Rin ha aumentado?)" - Pensó, sintiendo los cambios de poder de su amigo – "(Está aumentando y disminuyendo! Y hay otro nivel de poder con él, tengo que ir a ayudarle)" – Volvió a pensar, corriendo hacia el nivel de poder de su compañero

\- Gohan llega a donde Rin, pero alguien más llega -

Gohan – Ve las heridas de Rin y la "persona" que se las hizo, ignorando a quién había llegado con él – "Qué le hiciste?" - Preguntó furioso, encendiendo su aura

Amaimon- "Quienes sois vosotros?" - Preguntó, poco impresionado

Yamada- "Tú eres Amaimon, el rey de la Tierra, verdad?" - Preguntó (también), desvelando su identidad

Gohan- "Amaimon?" - Dijo confuso, mientras que sacaba su bastón

Yamada- "Como ha podido un pez gordo como tú entrar en la academia. Mephisto te dejó entrar?" - Interrogó mientras blandía su espada

Amaimon- "Vaya estorbo..." - Susurró desilusionado

Gohan- "Tú eres quien estorba" – Respondió a sus palabras, poniéndose en posición de ataque, con el bastón en la mano derecha.

Amaimon- "... Mejor lo dejo hasta aquí. Hasta la próxima" – Dijo enfundando la espada, tirándola al suelo y salir volando/saltando muy alto

Yamada- "Espera!" - Gritó, pero era demasiado tarde, ya que Amaimon ya había escapado

Gohan- "Rin esconde tu cola, la gente llegará aquí pronto!" - Avisó el saiyan, antes de que el sujeto de la capucha se fuera corriendo

Shiemi – Corriendo hacia Rin, que estaba absorto en sus pensamientos – "Rin, estas bien?" - Preguntó preocupada

Rin- "No me toques!" - Gritó, dando un manotazo al brazo de Shiemi, quien había intentado tocarle

Gohan- "Rin?" - Preguntó el saiyan preocupado

Rin- "Lo siento. No importa" – Se disculpó antes de recoger su espada – "Como sea, estás bien?" - Preguntó ahora más calmado

Shiemi- "Rin, Gohan! De verdad que tenemos que venir la próxima vez!" - Dijo animada, mientras sonreía

Rin/Gohan- "Si..." - Dijeron al unísono

Yukio- "Shiemi-san!" - Gritó llegando

Gohan- "Yukio?" - Dijo al verle llegar

Yukio- "Estáis bien?" - Preguntó preocupado

Shiemi- "Yuki-chan, Rin está herido, necesita ser atendido" – Explicó la rubia

Yukio- "Hermano, qué ha pasado?" - Preguntó, viendo el estado de su hermano

Yamada- "Llegas tarde Yukio!" - Regañó llegando – "Por qué tardaste tanto? Tuve que tomar partido!" - Siguió regañando, hasta detenerse en un lugar – "Cuanto tiempo sin vernos" – Dijo animadamente

Yukio- "Será que..." - Susurro pensativo

Gohan- "No es Yamada?" - Preguntó confuso

Yamada- "De todos modos estoy harta de esta pinta" – Dijo antes de quitarse la sudadera y unas vendas del pecho, haciendo impresionar a todos – "El cuartel general del Vaticano me envió a investigar los factores de riesgo que hay aquí en la rama japonesa" – Explicó, con los demás aún impresionados – "Soy Shura Kirigakure, Inspectora en jefe, Exorcista de Primera Clase Superior" – Se presentó, dejando a Rin sonrojado y a Gohan, Yukio y Shiemi impactados

Fin del capítulo

Corto, lo sé, pero mejor esto que nada. Espero que os haya gustado y hasta la próxima!

Niveles de poder según mis instintos y porque yo soy dios en este fanfic (los niveles de poder de gohan los he mirado en internet) (el nivel de poder de un humano promedio es de 2 y los humanos ganan poder al recibir una herida espiritual)

Gohan - 30.000.000  
Gohan Ssj- 90.000.000  
Gohan Ssj2- 180.000.000

Satán- 600.000

Shiro- 1.500

Mephisto- 3.000

Rin(no demonio)- 100

Rin (demonio)- 400

Yukio(no demonio)- 120

Yukio(demonio)- 440

Rin y Yukio- 4.000

Shiemi- 30

Suguro/Bon- 50

Shima- 40

Konekomaru- 30

Izumo- 50

Neuhaus(creo que se escribe asi)- 115

Kuro- 120

Shura- 200

Arthur- 220

Puerta a Gehena gigante(si, es enserio)- 3.500

Ernest- 70

Yuri- 70

EXTRA DEL CAPÍTULO

Amaimon- 390


	9. Chapter 9: Prueba

Bueno no tengo nada que decir... QUE COMIENZE EL CAPÍTULO!

Repito, ni Dragon ball ni ANE me pertenecen, ambos son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y Kazue Kato respectivamente

"Eres idiota o que?!"- hablar

"(Eres idiota o que?!)"- pensar

\- El mismo día, en el mismo sitio -

Rin- "Los cuarteles generales del vaticano? Inspectora en jefe?" - Preguntó atónito el demonio

Shura- "Aquí esta mi licencia y mi certificado de nivel" – Dijo enseñando una tarjeta de identificación a Tsubaki y Yukio

Tsubaki- "Vaya, vaya, de verdad eres quien dices ser. Soy Tsubaki Kaoru, exorcista de clase media" – Se presentó

Shura- "Ah, como sea... Odio las formalidades" – Respondió ante la cortesía del profesor – "Como sea, me llevaré a estos chicos a la Oficina de la Rama Japonesa" – Explicó, mirando a Gohan y Rin – "Después me gustaría hablar con el jefe de la rama, Mephisto, así que traédlo aunque tengais que usar la fuerza" – Ordenó

Tsubaki- "Sí" – Asintió

Shura- "Levántate ya. Tengo un monton de cosas que quiero preguntaros" – Dijo enganchando a Rin del cuello, levantándolo y a Gohan agarrándolo de la chaqueta del uniforme (si, aquí lleva el uniforme, no es una clase de E.F.)

Shiemi- "Esto... Rin está herido. No podrías esperar a que atendamos sus heridas?" - Preguntó la rubia preocupada

Shura- "Él estará bien. Además, los chicos que aún apestan a leche no deberían meterse en problemas" – Tranquilizó a Shiemi

Gohan- "Apestan a leche?" - Preguntó el saiyan sin entender

\- Con los demás alumnos -

Izumo- "Profesor!" - Gritó preocupada

Bon- "Qué sucede?" - Preguntó impaciente el punk

Yukio- "La misión de hoy ha terminado. Por favor, dirijios de inmediato a vuestros dormitorios" – Avisó yukio

Rin- "Suéltame, no puedo respirar!" - Gritó intentando separarse de Shura

Gohan- "Rin no te quejes y sigue andando" – Le regañó el saiyan por su comportamiento infantil. Mientras ambos caminaban hacia una puerta

Rin- "A donde nos llevas?" - Preguntó indignado

Shura- "Ya veo... Nunca habeís ido a la base, verdad?" - Dedujo la rubia pelirroja

Gohan- "Base?" -Preguntó el saiyan, mientras un exorcista (de los miles que hay de relleno) había la puerta con una de las llaves mágicas y pasaban a través de ella

Rin- "Dónde estamos?" - Dijo aún agarrado por Shura

Shura- "En el centro de la rama japonesa de la orden de vera cruz" – Respondió agarrando a Rin aún más fuerte – "El cuartel general está bajo la basílica de San Pedro, en Roma. Desde ahí se coordinan las acciones de las ramas alrededor del mundo. La historia de la orden en exorcismos se extiende por dos milenios" – Explicó

Mephisto- "Exacto" – Dijo impresionando a Rin – "Bienvenidos a la rama japonesa de la orden de vera cruz "– Recibió a los 3 - "Cuanto tiempo sin verte, Shura" – Saludó – "No pensé que un Inspector en jefe se hubiera inmiscuido en la escuela. No tenía ni una pista" – Felicitó a Shura

Shura- "Mephisto, dame una respuesta concreta. Por qué escondiste la existencia del hijo de Satanás?" - Preguntó, exigiendo una respuesta

Mephisto- "No lo escondí.Todo fue por el bien de la orden" – Respondió a su pregunta

Shura- "Por el bien de la orden?" - Preguntó confusa

Gohan- "Si vais a hablar de Rin, por qué he tenido que venir yo?" - Dijo, siendo ignorado por los otros

Mephisto- "Domar al hijo de satanás para que se convierta en un arma para la orden. Nosotros los exorcistas hemos estado a la defensiva por dos mil años, ahora es nuestra oportunidad de tomar la ofensiva" – Explicó el rey demonio

Shura- "Esa no es una respuesta. Te pregunté por qué no lo reportaste al vaticano" – Exigió otra respuesta

Mephisto- "Como puedes ver, sus poderes están aún incompletos. El Grigori no estaría satisfecho con algo incompleto, o si?" - Respondió ahora

Shura- "Entonces te haré otra pregunta: Shiro Fujimoto tuvo algo que ver con este caso?" - Preguntó, satisfecha con la anterior respuesta

Mephisto- "Tenga algo que ver o no, él fue quien lo crió hasta que sus llamas se hicieron más fuertes. Yo solo lo vigilaba" - Explicó el demonio

Shura- "Ya veo. Como sea, tendré que reportar esto. Pero antes quiero interrogar a estos chicos. Asi que usaré la gran celda" – Dijo indiferente

Mephisto- "Adelante, eres libre de usarla. Este chico es bastante gracioso" – Premitió el director de la academia

Gohan- "Ya me vas a decir por qué tuve que venir?" - Preguntó indignado el saiyan

Shura- "Tu origen es desconocido, por no mencionar la cantidad de poder que tienes, por eso a tí tambien te tengo que interrogar" – Respondió, satisfaciendo al saiyan

Yukio- "Shura-san, espera! No tiene sentido que interrogues a mi hermano, ni a Gohan. Yo te lo explicaré todo" – Intentó detener a Shura

Shura- "De verdad no has cambiado, Yukio. Solo estas cada vez más alto" – Se burló de él, molestandolo – "Gracias por tu trabajo, vete a casa a dormir" – Dijo yendose hacia la gran sala, ignorando al de gafas

\- En la gran sala -

Shura- "Te has comportado muy dócil, como si fueras un gatito asustado" – Se burló de Rin

Rin- "Conocías a mi padre y a Yukio?" - Preguntó, al recordar haber oído a Shura hablar de su padre

Shura- "Bueno... Yo fui la aprendiz de Fujimoto Shiro" – Respondió haciendo reflexionar a Rin

Rin- "Aprendiz..." - Susurró pensando en su padre al lado de Shura, vestida de monja – "Entonces eres una monja?" - Preguntó después de pensar eso

Shura- "Desafortunadamente nunca le he rezado a Dios. Crecí en un lugar fuera de los límites de la razón" – Empezó explicando y a la vez recordando su infancia – "Yo, que sólo vivía cada día por sobrevivir, fui salvada por Fujimoto Shiro. Eso fue mucho antes de que vosotros nacierais" – Terminó de explicar impactando a Rin y Gohan, antes de caer al suelo de rodillas, quejándose de dolor

Rin- "Qué pasa? Te has herido?" - Preguntó acercandose a ella

Shura – Cogiendo la espada de Rin – "Idiota! Cómo puedes caer en algo asi? Esta cosa es tan poco importante para ti que dejaras que cualquiera la robe?" - Se burló de él, haciendolo enfurecer

Rin- "Claro que no!" Gritó encendiendo sus llamas y corriendo hacia Shura, intentando agarrar su espada. Algo que no consiguió

Gohan- "Rin cálmate!" - Gritó el saiyan viendo como su amigo intentaba coger su espada, fallando en cada intento

Shura- "Corta la cabeza de la serpiente... que devoró a las ocho princesas!" - Dijo, sacando una espada de su pecho

Rin- "Por qué? Por qué la aprendiz del viejo me apuntaría con su espada?!" - Gritó al ver como Shura sacaba su espada

Shura- "El día que Shiro murió, el cuartel general del vaticano me envió como inspectora en jefe con ordenes secretas" – Comenzó a explicar – "Existe la posibilidad de que Fujimoto Shiro y el jefe japonés Mephisto Pheles estén escondiendo algo relacionado con Satanás desde la noche azul, hace dieciseis años, investígalo" – Recitó sus órdenes – "Y si por casualidad existe tal elemento, tienes la autorización de eliminarlo una vez identificado" – Terminó de recitar

Gohan- "Matar a Rin?" - Preguntó enfurecido, encendiendo su aura – "Nunca lo haras mientras yo esté aquí!" - Gritó poniendose en posición de pelea

Shura- "Así que intentas protegerlo eh? Veamos lo que puedes hacer" – Dijo al oír a Gohan, decidido a proteger a su amigo – "Técnica de espada demoniaca Kirigakure: Colmillo de serpiente!" - Gritó creando ondas de aire con su espada dirigidas hacia Rin

Gohan- "Tsk... Masenko!" - Gritó el saiyan, poniendo sus manos cruzadas por encima de su cabeza. Creando una ola de energía amarrilla. Impactando con el ataque de Shura y creando una nube de polvo

Rin- "Que demonios..." - Dijo atónito al ver el poder de Gohan, el cual había impactado contra el de Shura

\- La nube de polvo desaparece, revelando la sala con un pequeño cráter en el suelo -

Shura- "Que!" - Gritó incrédula al ver como Gohan había detenido su ataque con facilidad – "Nada mal..." - Dijo antes de volver a crear mas ondas de aire

Gohan- "Jeje, no merece la pena usar otra técnica. Ha!" - Gritó mientras creaba una onda de aire con sus manos, esta vez desviando el ataque de Shura

Shura- "Ahora veras... Técnica de espada demoniaca Kirigakure: Vacío!" - Dijo creando a unas serpientes que iban directas hacia Rin

Rin- "Ah" – Susurró protegiéndose con los brazos, pero las serpientes atravesaron su cuerpo

Shura – Corre hacia Rin y le clava su espada en el hombro – "Das pena... Ríndete de una vez" – Dijo clavando aún mas la espada

Gohan- "Rin!" - Gritó el saiyan preocupado

Rin – Agarrando la espada evitando que Shura la clavara más – "No pienso rendirme ahora! Juré sobre la tumba de mi padre que me convertiría en un gran exorcista y le daría una paliza a Satanás!" - Gritó indispuesto a Rendirse

Shura- "Darle una paliza a Satanás?" - Preguntó incrédula por las palabras del chico

Rin- "Si! Me convertiré en el exorcista y en el Paladín más fuerte!" - Respondió gritando a la pregunta de la pelirroja

Shura- "Paladín, dices? No me hagas reír mocoso!" - Gritó antes de recordar las palabras de Shiro

* En la mente de Shura *

Shiro- "él es muy gracioso"

* De vuelta a la realidad *

Shura – Desencajando la espada del hombro de Rin – "Hahahahahahaha!" - Se echó a reir – "Él tenía razón... eres muy gracioso. O supongo que soy yo la que da risa" – Dió la razón a Shiro, antes de chasquear los dedos haciendo que la puerta se abriera

Gohan- "Rin estás bien?!" - Preguntó preocupado el saiyan

Rin- "Si..." - Respondió a su amigo, viendo cómo se abría la puerta

Shura- "Querías a Shiro?" - preguntó al demonio, que seguia en el suelo

Rin- "Que? No es que no lo quisiera!" - Respondió ahora indignado a la pregunta de la pelirroja

Shura- "(Shiro, tú no estabas criando un arma. Estabas criando un hijo)" – Pensó, volviendo a confiar en Shiro

\- En la enfermería – Yukio estaba curando a Rin -

Rin- "Aah eso arde" – Se quejó infantilmente

Yukio- "Qué pasó allí abajo?" - Preguntó al ver a Gohan lleno de polvo

Gohan- "Eh? Yo solo intenté proteger a Rin" – Contestó a la pregunta de Yukio

Rin- "Fue increíble, creo una ola de energía amarilla y ondas de aire con solo sus manos" – Explicó Rin antes de que Shura abriera la puerta

Shura- "Toma" – Gritó lanzando una katana de madera a Rin

Rin – Coge el arma al vuelo – "Qué es esto?" - Preguntó confuso

Shura- "Es obvio, un bokutou" – Respondió a la pregunta estúpida de Rin

Rin- "Y mi espada?" - Preguntó al ver a Shura con su espada

Shura- "Yo cuidaré de ella. Si la llevas contigo, Amaimon podría venir de nuevo a jugar contigo" – Advirtió al demonio – "Si la quieres de vuelta, vuélvete más fuerte. La tendrás de vuelta cuando puedas ganarme" – Informó a Rin haciéndole asentir

\- En las alturas de un edificio del pueblo de vera cruz – Gohan y Kuro suben -

Gohan- "Hola Rin!" - Saludó avisando su llegada

Kuro – Saltando a la espalda de Rin – "Rin, qué haces tan temprano por la mañana?" - Preguntó el gato demoníaco, ya que Rin estaba despierto

Gohan- "Cierto, que haces despierto?" - Preguntó antes de sentarse junto a Rin (Gohan puede si que puede oír a kuro)

Rin- "No pude dormir" – Respondió a la pregunta de su demonio familiar y de su amigo

Gohan- "Algo te preocupa?" - Dijo preocupado el saiyan

Rin- "Estaba recordando al viejo" – Respondió a la segunda pregunta

Kuro- "Tu viejo? Shiro?" - Preguntó ahora el gato

Rin- "Si" – Dijo secamente antes de recordar cuando era pequeño – "(Yo queria ser un adulto genial como el viejo)" – Pensó recordando ahora lo ocurrido el día anterior – "Vamos, kuro! Juguemos un rato con esto!" - Gritó animado, refiriendose al bokutou  
Kuro- "A jugar a jugar!" - Dijo animado, saltando de la espalda de Rin al suelo y transformarse en Nekómata (?)

Gohan- "Jejeje es el mismo de siempre..." - Susurró en voz baja antes de tirarse a jugar con Rin y Kuro

\- En la escuela al día siguiente -

Shura- "Encantada de conoceros! Fui enviada por el cuartel general del Vaticano. Soy Shura kirigakure, tengo 18 años!" - se presentó animada – "Como sea! Estuve tomando clases con vosotros durante los últimos 3 meses. Encantada!" - Gritó cambiando el tono de voz – "Estoy a cargo de enseñaros círculos mágicos, sellos y... oh, también espadas?" - Informó a los alumnos

Bon- "Esto, profesora?" - Levantó la mano para hacer una pregunta

Shura- "Qué sucede, Suguro-kun?" - Dijo, dándole permiso para hacer una pregunta

Bon- "Por qué te disfrazaste como estudiante?" - Preguntó el punk

Shura- "Cosas de adultos. No es de vuestra incumbencia, niños" – Respondió a la pregunta, enfadando a Bon

Izumo- "Profesora! Neuhaus-sensei era nuestro profesor de esa clase. Por qué iba a ser transferido a mitad del semestre?" - preguntó, ya que no había razón para que sustituyeran al profesor

Shura- "Tiene incapacidades por maternidad! Maternidad!" - Se excusó idiotamente la profesora

Izumo- "Neuhaus-sensei es un hombre!" - Contradijo la excusa

Shura- "Entonces, sabes? Se tomó un descanso para cuidar de sus hijos. Oh, como sea. Preguntadle al director si os molesta tanto" – Se excusó esta vez, intentando evitar la conversación

Shiemi- "(Rin está tardando)" – Pensó preocupada. Antes de que la puerta se abriera y desvelara a un Rin cabreado

Rin- "Lo siento" – Se disculpó por la tardanza

Shiemi- "Rin!" - Gritó impresionada la rubia al ver a su amigo llegar

Rin- "Yo... No pude dormir anoche... y me quedé dormido en el techo. Y nadie me despertó incluso cuando ya había terminad la clase..." - Explicó el demonio, intentando no quedarse dormido ahí mismo

Shura- "No te quedes parado ahí con tus excusas, pasa. No me enfadaré" – Ordenó al demonio, haciendolo impresionar

Rin- "Qué? Qué haces tu...?!" - Gritó impresionado

Shura- "Siéntate ya" – Ordenó de nuevo

Shiemi- "Rin, están bien tus heridas?" - Preguntó preocupada mientras el demonio se sentaba y abría su libro

Rin- "Qué? Si, estoy bien, por qué?" - Respondió el demonio felizmente

Shiemi- "No es nada, entonces está bien" – Dijo la rubia contenta

Shura- "Ahora que estamos todos, comenzemos con la clase. Introducción a los Sellos, desde la parte acerca de la Mamomancia" (Leer el futuro observando los pechos de las mujeres) – Informó la nueva profesora – "Como has llegado tarde, es tu turno, Okumura" – Ordenó leer al demonio

Rin- "Si" – Respondió levantándose y poniéndose una pinza en el flequillo

Fin del capítulo

Espero que os haya gustado y bla bla bla. Hasta la próxima

Niveles de poder segun mis instintos y porque yo soy dios en este fanfic (los niveles de poder de gohan los he mirado en internet) (el nivel de poder de un humano promedio es de 2 y los humanos ganan poder al recibir una herida espiritual)

Gohan - 30.000.000  
Gohan Ssj- 90.000.000  
Gohan Ssj2- 180.000.000

Satán- 600.000

Shiro- 1.500

Mephisto- 3.000

Rin(no demonio)- 100

Rin (demonio)- 400

Yukio(no demonio)- 120

Yukio(demonio)- 440

Rin y Yukio- 4.000

Shiemi- 30

Suguro/Bon- 50

Shima- 40

Konekomaru- 30

Izumo- 50

Neuhaus(creo que se escribe asi)- 115

Kuro- 120

Shura- 200

Arthur- 220

Puerta a Gehena gigante(si, es enserio)- 3.500

Ernest- 70

Yuri- 70


	10. Chapter 10: Campamento

Sigo sin tener nada que decir... bueno. Disfrutad el capítulo y... bah qué mas da. Aquí va el capítulo

Repito, ni Dragon ball ni ANE me pertenecen, ambos son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y Kazue Kato respectivamente

"Eres idiota o que?!"- hablar

"(Eres idiota o que?!)"- pensar

\- El día que finalizó el primer semestre – Gohan y Rin bajaban por las escaleras de la entrada a la academia

Rin- "Por fin terminó el primer semestre..." - Dijo aliviado

Koneko- "Okumura-kun, Gohan-kun!" - Llamó a ambos el calvito, que iba acompañado de Bon y Shima

Gohan- "Konekomaru" – Se impresionó, mirando hacia atrás

Koneko- "Parece ser que la mayoría de los estudiantes normales se van a casa" – Dedujo al ver la cantidad de coches que había en la entrada

Gohan- "Todos vosotros sois de Kyoto, verdad?" - Preguntó el saiyan

Rin- "Es tan bello y elegante..." - Elogió a Kyoto

Bon- "Qué tiene de elegante? Es completamente normal" – Preguntó el punk al oír a Rin

Shima- "No creo que nosotros vayamos a casa tampoco..." - Avisó tranquilamente antes de mirar a Izumo y Paku

\- Con las amigas XD -

Paku- "Izumo-chan, tú también deberías ir a casa cuando tengas tiempo" – recomendó la de pelo castaño

Izumo- "Si, me encuentro con ganas" – Respondió a la recomendación de su amiga

Shima- "Tú también te vas a casa, Paku-san? Estaremos tan solos..." - Dijo con un ligero tono de pena

Paku- "Nos volveremos a ver el próximo semestre" – Tranquilizó al pelirrosa

Gohan- "Cuídate" – Dijo sonriente

Shima- "Si comienzas a extrañar mi voz, tan sólo llámame" – Informó a la chica, enseñándole un pequeño papel con su número de teléfono

Izumo- "Eres idiota?!" - Preguntó furiosa ante la estupidez de su compañero

Paku- "Gracias" – Agradeció a Shima

\- Después de que Paku se fuera – En la parada de autobuses -

Yukio- "Bueno, por fin llegó el verano... Eso es lo que me gustaría decir, pero vosotros los escuderos, ahora participareis

en un campamento de entrenamiento durante tres días. Yo, Okumura y la profesora, kirigakure, os estaremos observando. Este campamento de entrenamiento es también una prueba para verificar si sois aptos para participar en misiones" – Explicó el okumura menor - "Así que dad vuestros mejor esfuerzo!" - Animó a los alumnos

Todos- "Bien!" - Gritaron animados

\- En la entrada al bosque -

Rin- "Vaya, esto parece un día de campo! Estoy muy emocionado!" - Gritó alegremente el demonio

Shima- "Esta noche podemos encender una fogata, bailar y..." - Propuso, antes de que una araña bajara de un árbol cercano a Shima, asustando a este y haciendo que se echara spray mata insectos

Gohan- "Esto, qué está haciendo Shima...?" - Preguntó al ver a su amigo haciendo el ridículo

Koneko- "No soporta a los insectos. Ha sido así desde siempre" – Explicó el bajito

\- En el bosque – Los chicos caminan para llegar al sitio donde pasar los 3 días -

Shima- "Hace mucho calor" – Se quejo el pelirrosa

Koneko- "Es muy pesado..." - Se quejó esta vez el de gafas

Yukio- "Este bosque es muy pacífico por el día, pero por la noche habrán multitudes de demonios menores. Debemos hacer nuestro campamento antes de que eso suceda. Démonos prisa" – Informó el Okumura menor

Bon- "Qué demonios? Este calor no le afecta en lo absoluto?" - Susurró el punk incrédulo

Shura- "Vamos, sigue caminando" – Ordenó la pelirroja, llamando la atención de los chicos

Shima- "Qué? Profesora, dónde está tu mochila?" - Preguntó, viendo que Shura no tenía su mochila

Shura- "Allí" – Respondió indiferente, señalando a Rin con la mirada

Rin- "Esta agua está tan fría! Le daré un trago" – Gritó el demonio alegremente

Shima- "Okumura-kun tiene una fuerza de otro planeta. No creéis?" - Preguntó asombrado por la fuerza de Rin

Gohan- "Anda, dadme vuestras mochilas" – Dijo, dispuesto a llevarlas todas, ya que veía a sus compañeros muy cansados

Bon- "Estás loco no? No vas a poder con todas" – Regañó, antes de que Gohan cogiera su mochila, la de Shima, la de Konekomaru, la de Shiemi, la de Izumo y la de Takara y se las cargara a la espalda

Bon- "C-comó?!" - Gritó asombrado, sin recordar que el podía cargar toneladas de peso

Gohan- "Qué ligero, pesa mucho menos que mi keikogi" – se dijo a sí mismo – "Y a vosotros os parece pesado esto?"

\- En el lugar para hacer el campamento -

Yukio- "Aquí será nuestro campamento. Ahora, vosotros chicos me ayudareis a poner las tiendas, mientras que las chicas harán el círculo mágico y prepararán la cena con la profesora kirikagure" – Ordenó a los chicos, que estaban todos acalorados menos Gohan y Rin – "Bien, comencemos!" - Gritó decidido, quitándose la gabardina que llevaba encima, quedando en manga corta

Bon- "Después de todo si se quitó la gabardina" – Se asombró el punk

Shima- "Comenzaba a pensar que no era humano siquiera" – Dijo aliviado el de pelo rosa

\- A la noche – Las chicas preparaban la cena. Y los chicos ya habían terminado de montar las tiendas de campaña -

Izumo- "Ay!" - Se quejó, ya que se había cortado con el cuchillo

Rin- "No puedo seguir viendo esto! Dame eso!" - Gritó Rin, horrorizado por como cocinaban las chicas

\- Después de que Rin preparara la cena, abre la olla. Haciendo que todos se asombraran - Después todos se sirven la cena -

Todos- "Que aproveche!" - Gritaron antes de empezar a comer

Bon- "Está delicioso! Esto es de verdad?" - Preguntó asombrado por la buena comida de Rin

Shima – También impresionado – "Su esposa no tendrá oportunidad..."

Koneko- "Okumura-kun, eres muy bueno cocinando!" - Elogió konekomaru

Shiemi- "Deliziosho" – Felicitó la chica con la boca llena

Rin- "Bueno..." - Se sonrojó el demonio

Yukio- "Esta es su única habilidad productiva" – Se burló de él

Rin- "Cállate cuatro ojos" – Insultó a su hermano por la burla

Gohan – Terminando su 15º plato – "Más por favor" – Pidió el saiyan aún hambriento

Bon- "Qué le pasa a este tio?!" - Preguntó atónito, viendo la cantidad de comida que engullía Gohan

Rin- "(Es la primera vez que me siento asi...)" - Pensó recordando cómo era él en el instituto – "(Ya veo... Yo nunca entraba a las escuelas, así que nunca tomé parte en eventos como este)"

Bon- "Oye, Okumura-kun, qué quieres tomar?" - Preguntó, ya que estaban buscando las bebidas en la nevera portátil

Rin- "(así que esto es tener amigos?)" - pensó al sentir cosas diferentes – "Yo la cogeré" – Dijo alegrado

\- Después de la cena – Gohan se había puesto su keikogi -

Yukio- "Ahora dejadme explicaros los detalles del entrenamiento" – Avisó el profesor

Shura- "Vaya, una prueba de valentía!" - Dijo borracha, pero alegre

Yukio- "Shura-san, estás trabajando" – Regañó el de gafas

Bon- "Espera un segundo, ella dijo que tenía dieciocho años! Aún es menor de edad!" (en japón la mayoria de edad es a partir de los 21 años) – Gritó enfurecido el punk

Yukio- "Dieciocho? Qué tonteria es esa? Este año ella cumple veintiséi..." - Pero no pudo terminar, ya que una lata de cerveza voló hacia su cabeza

Shura- "Huy, se me resbaló" – Excusó

Yukio- "Haz tu maldito trabajo" – Dijo furioso mientras se acomodaba las gafas

Shura- "Esta enfadado! Está enfadado!" - Gritó alegremente

Yukio- "Ahora permitidme explicaros. Teneis que encender los faroes que están escondidos en el bosque, a nuestro alrededor. Están en un radio de 500 metros alrededor del campamento. Aquellos que logren traer de vuelta un farol encendido sin que se apague dentro de los próximos 3 días tendrán permiso para tomar parte en las misiones. Sin embargo, solo hay tres faroles. Lo que significa que sólo se concederán 3 premisos" – Explicó el profesor

Izumo- "Eso es..." - Intentó quejarse, pero fue interrumpida

Yukio- "Siguiendo con eso, veamos el contenido de vuestras mochilas" – Informó sacando las cosas de una de las mochilas – "Ración para 3 días de agua, comida y otras necesidades. También viene una brújula, cerillas, un cohete repelente de demonios y una linterna" – Terminó de contar – "La mejor manera de tener éxito es usar vuestras propias habilidades al máximo" – Informó sonriente

Rin- "Así que solo tenemos que encontrar los faroles, encenderlos y regresar, verdad? Enserio?" - Preguntó asombrado Rin por la facilidad de la mision, antes de que viniera Shura y le avisara de que no usara sus llamas

Bon- "A dónde se fue tu entusiasmo de hace rato? Estás asustado o algo así?" - Preguntó en burla el punk

Rin- "Que?!" - Se enfureció el demonio

Koneko- "Bon... Este enfrentamiento está diseñado para enfrentarnos entre nosotros. Pero si hacemos eso..." - Pero no pudo terminar ya que alguien más acabó su frase

Izumo- "Sería un suicidio" – Terminó. Haciendo que todos quedaran en silencio

\- Antes de salir – Todos estaban pensando en las palabras que Bon, Izumo y Shima habían dicho anteriormente -

* En la mente de todos *

Bon- "Cada quien que piense por sí mismo. Es la respuesta correcta aquí. No ayudarnos entre nosotros

Izumo- "Después de todo, solo hay tres faroles, será mejor hacerlo con calma"

Shima- "Sin resentimientos, cierto?"

* De vuelta a lo tangible XD *

Rin- "(Sin depender de mi poder)" – Pensó recordando lo que le había dicho Shura

Yukio- "Entonces, a sus puestos. Listos... Ya!" - Gritó disparando una bala al aire y haciendo que todos empezaran a correr

\- Con Gohan -

Gohan- "Así que estos son los demonios de los que hablaba Yukio, eh?" - Se dijo a sí mismo sacando su bastón y girándolo, creando algo parecido a una hélice y recordando las explicaciones de Yukio antes de salir

* Flasback *

Yukio- "Si os encontrais en problemas, usad el cohete repelente de demonios. La profesora Kirigakure o yo iremos de inmediato a ayudaros"

Izumo- "Por qué tenemos solo una cerilla?"

Yukio- "Si encendeis el cohete, no podreis encender el farol. Pensadlo bien antes de usarlo

* Fin del flashback *

Gohan – Ve una luz azul – "(Ese idiota de Rin... ya ha encendido sus llamas. Bueno, tendré que ir con él)" – Pensó el saiyan, corriendo hacia el destello azul

\- Cuando Gohan llega, no lo hace solo -

Gohan- "Bon?!" - Gritó preocupado de que hubiera visto las llamas de Rin

Bon- "Tu... Qué ha sido eso?" - Preguntó al demonio, el cual se le veía nervioso

Gohan/Rin- "(Le vio?/Me vio?)" - Pensaron ambos preocupados

Bon- "Está bien Moriyama?" - Dijo al demonio al ver a la chica desmayada en el suelo

Rin- "Si, eso creo. Pero está inconsciente" – Respondió, despreocupando al punk

Bon- "Apaga ya tu linterna" – Ordenó, debido a que atraería a más demonios

Rin- "Ah, si" – Dijo antes de apagar la linterna – "(no me vio?)" - Se preguntó a si mismo

Bon- "Como sea, qué fue esa luz azul de hace un momento?" - Preguntó poniendo nerviosos a Gohan y Rin – "Era tan brillante que no pudo ver lo que era..."  
Rin- "No sé... yo tampoco pude ver. Pudo haber sido... Esto, lo que, me pregunto..." - Intentó excusarse – "(Que bueno. Parece ser que no me vio)" – Pensó aliviado el demonio. Lo mismo con Gohan

Gohan- "Y qué haces tu aquí?" - Preguntó el saiyan al ver que Bon había ido donde estaba Rin

Bon- "A qué te refieres? Vine a ayudarla, por supuesto" – Respondió decidido

Gohan- "Tú dijiste que no nos ayudáramos..." - Se burló mientras lo señalaba

Bon- "Cállate! No podía continuar despúes de escuchar un grito así!" - Se defendió el punk

Rin- "Bueno, Shiemi parece estar bien, dejádmela a mí y continuad" – Ordenó el demonio

Bon- "Dejártela a ti? Qué quieres decir?" - Preguntó sin saber a lo que el demonio se refería

Rin- "La llevaré de vuelta al campamento" – Respondio mientras la agarraba y colocaba el brazo de Shiemi por debajo de su hombro – "después yo también continuaré"

Bon- "Tú..." - Pero no pudo terminar ya que Shiemi despertó

Shiemi- "Rin?" - Preguntó al ver al demonio

Rin- "Shiemi!" - Gritó impresionado

Shiemi- Ni-chan!" - Gritó al ver el papel de su demonio familiar partido por dos, empezando a llorar – "Ni-chan..:"

Gohan- "Tranquilizate, si dibujas un círculo mágico en un papel, puedes volver a convocar a tu familiar" – Calmó el saiyan a la rubia

Shiemi- "En serio?" - Preguntó más calmada. Busca un papel en su mochila pero... - "Qué? Falta algunas cosas... Se me habrán caído cuando me atacaron?" - Preguntó recordando – "parecía una polilla enorme" – Susurró antes de que unos arbustos se movieran y de ellos saliera shima saltando

Gohan- "Al suelo!" - Gritó parando con su bastón el K'rik del pelirrosa. Haciendo que este aterrice en el suelo

Bon – levanta a Shima de el pescuezo de la camisa – "Shima?" - Preguntó atónito

Shima- "Bon?" - Preguntó este también – "Qué paso con la parte de "no ayudarnos"?" - Preguntó esta vez, recordando las palabras de Bon

Bon- "Y qué hay de ti? Como sea, apaga la luz!" - Ordenó el punk, haciendo que Shima apagara su linterna

Shima- "Bueno... Montones de polillas me atacaron, estaban por todas partes y después de eso creo que perdí el conocimiento..." - Explicó

Bon- "Nunca cambias" – Le regañó antes de que su teléfono sonara, junto al de Shima – "Es konekomaru. Dice que encontró un farol" – Dijo impresionado – "Dice que es imposible hacerlo solo, tenemos que trabajar juntos

\- En la ubicación del farol -

Shima- "Tenías razon, es imposible hacerlo solo" – Le dió la razón impresionado

Rin- "Esto es un farol? Es enorme!" - se asombró el demonio

Bon- "Es un farol colgante" – Dijo captando la atencion de los chicos – "Espera a la noche para que alguien lo encienda,

y tan pronto como es encendido, comienza a moverse, comiendo seres vivos y usándolos como combustible. Usualmente las mujeres son sus favoritas. Es un demonio que deja de moverse al amanecer o cuando se le agota el combustible" – Explicó Bon

Koneko- "Cuando lo vi, pensé que tal vez habíamos malinterpretado a mision..." - Informó a Bon, que había comprendido a lo que se refería konekomaru

Bon- "Si, este entrenamiento requiere cooperación de todos"

Shima- "Qué, Bon? Recuerdo escucharte decir algo sobre no ayudarnos" Se burló de nuevo el pelirrosa

Bon- "Porque él dijo que sólo hay tres permisos!" - Gritó refiriendose a Yukio

Gohan- "Si, pero él nunca dijo nada sobre tres personas, o si?" - Preguntó comprendiendo lo que dijo yukio

Bon- "Hagámoslo todos" – Dijo decidido

Koneko- "Se me ocurrió una formación en la que los seis podemos llevarnos esto" – Dijo captando la atención de todos

\- Con la formación ya colocada – Suben al demonio a una carreta

Koneko- "Lo sellaré para que no pueda moverse cuando lo encendamos" – Avisó Konekomaru, poniendo un papel con un sello en el farol – "Bon memorizó todo el sutra que necesitamos, así qué el hará los cánticos. Debemos reunir algunos insectos demonios para alimentar al farol" – Empezó explicando, mientras le daba su linterna encendida a Shiemi – "Neesita alimentarse para que el fuego no se extinga. Ese será tu trabajo, Moriyama-san" – Siguió antes de enecnder su cerilla y encender el farol

Shima – Asustado – "Aquí vienen!" - Gritó asustado al ver a las polillas dirigirse hacia ellos

Koneko- "Shima, Rin y Yo os protegeremos de que los insectos demonios no ons ataquen en masa. Y finalmente... el más fuerte de todos nosotros será quién mueva la carreta" – Terminó de explicar mientras Gohan movía la carreta sin esfuerzo

Shiemi- "Gohan, eres sorprendente!" - Elogió la chica al saiyan

Shima- "De qué planeta eres, Gohan-kun?" - Preguntó asombrado el pelirrosa

\- Con Yukio y Shura – Un cohete anti demonios estalla -

Yukio- "Alguien ya se dio por vencido? Ha sido rápido" – Dijo decepcionado mirando a su reloj

Shura- "Ve por ese chico!" - Ordenó recién despertada, pues se había dormido de la borrachera que llevaba

Yukio- "De acuerdo, pero debes mantenerte despierta!" - Avisó el de gafas antes de irse a por la persona que había tirado el cohete

\- De vuelta con los chicos -

Shima- "Qué fue eso?" - Preguntó al oír el cohete estallar

Shieimi- "pueden se Kamiki-san o Takara-kun" – Dijo algo preocupada

-Gohan sigue corriendo pero se para de golpe – haciendo que bon se estrellara contra el farol

Koneko- "Qué pasa?" - Preguntó al ver como Gohan se había parado

Gohan- "Qué hacemos con esto?" - Dijo viendo un puente bastante roto y un río de insectos

Shima- "Mi-mirad! Hay una tonelada de ellos!" - Gritó asustado al ver la multitud de bichos que habían – "Creo que me voy a mear" – Avisó asustado

Rin- "No crees que sería de ayuda si lo superas?" - Preguntó decepcionado

koneko- "Okumura-kun, no digas cosas tan tontas!" - Regañó al demonio, burlándose de Shima – "Y si tu te meas aquí, perderás todo respeto!

Bon – Agarra el K'rik de Shima y lo clava en el río para ver si hay profundidad -

Shima- "Qué estás haciendo?!" - Gritó mientras miraba a su amigo meter el bastón en el río

Koneko- "Esas son las semillas de Khan! Parece que algo ya está sellado aquí" – Dedujo mirando al puente, lleno de sellos – "Tened cuidado chicos!"

\- Bon dibuja el plan para que el farol colgante cruze hacia la otra orilla del río y lo comienzan – Gohan lleva la carretilla a la otra orilla y Rin lleva a Shiemi en los hombros. Konekomaru sella al farol y Shima no hace nada XD -

Shiemi- "Lo logramos!" - Gritó contenta

Shima- "Okumura-kun, sujétate" – Dijo mientras ofrecía su mano para ayudar a Rin

Rin- "Estoy bien, estoy bien" – Calmó al pelirrosa mientras subía por unas rocas y Bon pasaba por el puente – "Ahora esto es algo menos de lo que preocuparse" – Se alivió sujetando sujetándose en un lado del puente, haciendo que este se caiga y se librara de sus sellos

Shiemi- "Rin, detras de ti!" - Avisó la rubia al demonio

Rin- "Eh?" - Pero era demasiado tarde, ya que había sido agarrado de manos y pies por unos tentáculos y una polilla gigante había salido del río de insectos – "Aaaaaaagh!" - Gritó el demonio

Fin del capítulo

Espero que os haya gustado. No puse el plan porque... porque... no lo sé. Ah, si, porque me daba pereza XD soy el mejor escritor del universo. Bueno. Dejadme review y bla bla bla. Hasta la próxima!

Niveles de poder segun mis instintos y porque yo soy dios en este fanfic (los niveles de poder de gohan los he mirado en internet) (el nivel de poder de un humano promedio es de 2 y los humanos ganan poder al recibir una herida espiritual)

Gohan - 30.000.000  
Gohan Ssj- 90.000.000  
Gohan Ssj2- 180.000.000

Satán- 600.000

Shiro- 1.500

Mephisto- 3.000

Rin(no demonio)- 100

Rin (demonio)- 400

Yukio(no demonio)- 120

Yukio(demonio)- 440

Rin y Yukio- 4.000

Shiemi- 30

Suguro/Bon- 50

Shima- 40

Konekomaru- 30

Izumo- 50

Neuhaus(creo que se escribe asi)- 115

Kuro- 120

Shura- 200

Arthur- 220

Puerta a Gehena gigante(si, es enserio)- 3.500

Ernest- 70

Yuri- 70

EXTRA DEL CAPÍTULO

Polilla gigante- 100


	11. Chapter 11: Contra Amaimon

Noticia de última hora! No se que poner! Así que comienze el capítulo!

Repito, ni Dragon ball ni ANE me pertenecen, ambos son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y Kazue Kato respectivamente

"Eres idiota o que?!"- hablar

"(Eres idiota o que?!)"- pensar

\- En el capítulo anterior -

Rin- "Aaaaaagh!" - Gritó el demonio

\- En este capítulo -

Gohan/Bon- "Rin!/Okumura!" - Gritaron al unísono

Rin- "(Maldición, no me puedo mover)" – Pensó intentando zafarse del agarre de la polilla

Shiemi- "Rin!" - Gritó esta vez la rubia

Rin- "Estoy bien! Yo me encargaré de esto y os alcanzaré despúes! Adelantaros!" - Ordenó el demonio

Bon- "Otra vez con eso?" - Replico el punk

Rin- "Lo siento" – Dijo entre risas

Bon- "Idiota! Por supuesto que te ayudaremos!" - Gritó decidido, impresionando a Rin – "Shima, tu báculo" – Gritó pidiendo al pelirrosa su arma

Gohan- "Eso no será necesario" – Informó, antes de saltar y dar un codazo en la cabeza de la polilla, haciendo que esta soltara a Rin y cayera noqueada al río

Rin- "Sorprendente!" - Gritó asombrado

Bon- "Vamos!" - Apuró ofreciendo su mano para agarrarse

Rin- "Gracias chicos" – Agradeció el demonio

Gohan- "Seguimos?" - Preguntó el saiyan, haciendo que todos volvieran a sus posiciones y prosiguieran el camino

\- En un trozo del camino – Los chicos pararon a descansar -

Rin- "Gohan, Suguro, gracias" – Agradeció de nuevo

Bon- "Solo te devolví el favor" – Excusó el punk, haciendo confundir al demonio

Rin- "Favor?" - Preguntó extrañado

Bon- "Tú me salvaste. Dijiste que querías derrotar a Satanás tal y como yo, sin sentirte apenado por ello" – Explicó recordando cuando Rin lo salvó de ser devorado por el demonio rana

Rin- "Bueno, soy algo estúpido así que no pienso en esa clase de cosas" – Dijo el demonio sonriente

Bon- "No lo creo. Pero deja de tratar solucionarlo todo tú solo!" - Exigió el punk – "Recuerda que no estás solo!"

Shima- "Era de esperarse, Bon tiene toda la razón" – Empezó a animar el pelirrosa

Koneko- "No puedes derrotar a satanás solo" – Siguió el de gafas

Shima- "Yo te ayudaré, aún que no puedo hacer mucho. Mientras no involucre insectos" – Condicionó

Rin- "Chicos..." - Se impresionó el demonio

Gohan- "Nosotros estaremos siempre para ayudarte" – Intento seguirles el rollo

Shiemi- "Rin, todos estamos contigo!" - Terminó la chica

Rin- "Gracias" – Dijo contento ante las palabras de los chicos

Gohan- "Aunque Shima fue totalmente inútil esta vez" – Se burló el saiyan

Shima- "Eso no es justo, Gohan! Hice lo que pude!" - Se excusó el pelirrosa haciendo reir a koneko y a Shiemi

Rin- "(Qué pasaría si ellos supieran que soy el hijo de Satanás?)" - Pensó preocupado

Gohan- "Bueno continuemos" – Informó el pelinegro

\- Ya en el campamento -

Shima- "Viva, todos volvimos a salvo!" - Gritó eufórico

Shura- "Buen trabajo. Parece que todos están bien" – Felicitó la pelirroja

Bon- "Qué demonios?! Vosotros ya estais aquí?!" - Gritó el demonio al ver a Izumo y a Takara

Izumo- "Hice que mis espíritus familiares lo hicieran, aunque Takara fue más rápido" – Explicó cejas

Takara- "Tardasteis tanto tiempo siendo tantos?" Vaya perdedores" – Se burló la marioneta

Koneko- "Quién será Takara-kun realmente?" - Preguntó impresionado

Shiemi- "Agh!" - Se quejó, llevandose la mano a la nuca

Gohan- "Qué pasa?" - Preguntó preocupado

Shiemi- "Me duele..." - Volvió a quejarse la rubia

Shura- "Qué? Todos estáis aquí? Nadie se dió por vencido?" - Preguntó al ver a todos en el campamento – "Entonces quién encendió su cohete hace rato?"

Shiemi- "Me duele..." - Se quejó la rubia por tercera vez

Rin- "Shiemi?" - Se preocupó el demonio antes de oír un grito

Amaimon – Cayendo del cielo (a lo I believe i can fly) – "Hyuuuuuuuuuuuu!" - Gritó aterrizando junto a su mascota

Rin- "(Es el tío del otro día...)" - Pensó el demonio al verle

Shura- "No te quedes ahí parado!" - Gritó mientras desenfundaba su espada, llamando la atencion del demonio

Amaimon- "Ve, Behemoth!" - Ordenó despúes de desencadenarlo

Shura- "Estaba cansada de esperarte" – Dijo antes de dar un silbido y que un espíritu serpiente saliera de la fogata

Izumo- "Una serpiente?" - Preguntó asustada

\- La serpiente crea una cruz de fuego y el Behemoth se detiene – De la cruz sale un pilar de fuego que envia volando a Amaimon y a su mascota por todo el bosque -

Mephisto- "Jejeje. Yo que creía que podía tomarme una taza de té mientras miraba el espectáculo, pero creo que no podrá ser así. Esto no será facil, Amaimon" – Advirtió a su hermano menor

Amaimon – Levantándose del árbol en el que había aterrizado – "Quiero matarla" – Dijo furioso

Mephisto- "No. Intenta matar a cualquiera de ellos y yo te mataré a ti" – Amenazó

Amaimon- "Si. Perdón. Me controlaré" – Se disculpó como un niño pequeño

\- En el campamento -

Bon- "Una barrera total?" - Preguntó impresionado

Shura- "Si. Protegerá a todos los que estén dentro del círculo mágico y atacará a todo lo que esté fuera de él" – Explicó clavando su espada en el suelo – "Estaremos seguros, de momento"

Izumo- "Pero quién era el tipo de hace un momento?" - Gritó asustada

Koneko- "Profesora, eso también es entrenamiento?" - Preguntó el de gafas preocupado

Shima- "No crees que esto es demasiado para nosotros?!" - Dijo alterado el pelirrosa

Shura- "El entrenamiento termino" – Avisó después de recogerse el pelo – "Ahora nos prepararemos contra los ataques de Amaimon"

Todos (menos Rin, Shiemi y Gohan)- "Amaimon?" - Preguntaron todos a la vez

Izumo- "Amaimon... Uno de los 8 príncipes del infierno?, el rey de la tierra?" - Preguntó esta vez cejas

Shura- "Si" – Respondió mientras iba a por un bote de agua bendita – "Es un pez grande, tan grande que vosotros, escuderos, no seríais capaces de siquiera rasguñarlo" – Advirtió – "Os mojaré con agua bendita triple c como protección extra. Venid aquí" – Ordenó, siendo ignorada

Izumo- "Qué haces...?" - Preguntó indignada antes de ser empapada por el agua bendita

Shima- "Esto es alguna clase de..." - Pero tampoco pudo terminar, pues Shura lo mojó

Shura – A punto de tirarle agua bendita a Rin – "Caray, eso estuvo cerca. Hubiera sido algo feo de ver si te hubiera mojado" – Se alivió mientras echaba agua a Koneko y olivdándose de Gohan – "En un principio, Dios creó los cielos y la tierra" – Recitó haciendo una cruz al aire – "Bien, esto os protegerá hasta que os sequeis"

Bon- "Y por qué no has mojado a Okumura ni a Gohan?" - Preguntó el Punk señalando al demonio

Shura- "Él es, veamos... alérgico al agua bendita" – Se excusó refiriendose a Rin

Bon- "Alérgico al agua bendita?! Nunca había escuchado algo así" – Gritó furioso por la respuesta de la profesora - "Y a Gohan?" - Volvió a preguntar ante su respuesta incompleta

Shura – Recordando la fuerza de Gohan – "El no la necesita" – respondió tranquilamente

Bon- "Que no la necesita?! Se que es fuerte y todo eso, pero estamos hablando de luchar contra el rey demonio Amaimon" – volvió a enfurecerse con la profesora

Shura- "Escucha. Él es mucho más fuerte de lo que podeis imaginar todos" – Advirtió Shura

Gohan- "Por cierto, dónde está Yukio?" - Preguntó al notar la ausencia de su amigo

Rin- "Cierto, dónde esta mi hermano?"

Shura- "Me estaba estorbando, así que lo envié por ahi..." - Dijo mirando hacia el bosque

\- Después de que los chicos intentaran llamar a otros profesores -

Bon- "Por qué alguien tan grande como Amaimon nos está atacando?!" - Preguntó preocupado

Shura- "Me pregunto por qué..." - Respondió irónicamente

Rin- "Oye!" - Gritó llamando la atención de Shura – "No sé por qué, pero tal vez, él esté detrás de mi" – Advirtió el demonio

Shura- "Lo sé. No te preocupes, esta barrera está hecha para resistir, incuso los ataques de Amaimon. Pero parece ser que tiene un plan esta vez. La próxima vez que ataque, saldrás de aquí con la espada asesina de demonios" – Informó al demonio

Rin- "Con la espada asesina de demonios?" - Preguntó idiotamente el demonio

Shura – Saca la espada de los sellos de su tripa – "Tómala" – Ordenó a Rin – "Ten, ten. Qué sucede? No eras tú el que a cada rato me decía que se la devolviera?" - Preguntó burlándose, pues Rin impresionado no agarraba la espada

Rin- "Y tú no ibas a suprimir mis poderes? Me dijiste que no usara mis llamas!" - Recordó a Shura

Shura- "Cállate, tonto. Yo te lo advertí, pero tú fuiste y las usaste de cualquier manera, o no? Te vi..." - Siguió burlándose, haciendo enfurecer a Rin – "El punto es, cómo vas a pelear sin tus llamas?" - Dijo ahora más seria

Rin- "Eso es..." - Intentó defenderse el demonio

Shura- "Amaimon es el rey de la tierra, no es un debilucho como los que has enfrentado hasta ahora. Piénsalo" – Advirtió aún con tono serio

Gohan- "Shiemi, a dónde vas?" - Preguntó al ver a la rubia caminar hacia fuera del círculo

Rin- "Shiemi?" - Gritó preocupado mientras la chica seguía caminando

Shura- "Oye, oye, oye! Que alguien la detenga!" - Ordenó alterada levantandose para correr detrás de ella y viendo a una criatura moverse en su nuca – "Eso es... un parásito?" - Susurró al ver al bicho antes de que Amaimon llegara y la agarrara

Rin- "Shiemi!" - Gritó corriendo, pero la espada de Shura le cortó el paso

Gohan – Corriendo hacia Amaimon – "Qué le hiciste?" - Preguntó furioso

Amaimon- "Solo hice que un demonio insecto pusiera uno de sus huevos en ella. Aunque le tomó un tiempo romperse y conectarse con sus nervios. Pero ahora ella hará todo lo que yo le ordene" – Explico el rey de la tierra, antes de irse con un gran salto

Rin- "Espera, maldito cabeza de punta!" - Gritó corriendo a su dirección

Shura- "Tú espera!" - Gritó siguiendo a Rin, que era detenido por el behemoth de Amaimon

Gohan- "Rin!" - Gritó también el saiyan, siguiendo a shura mientras veía como el behemoth atacaba a Rin y Shura lo golpeara con su espada

Shura- "Ve!" - Ordenó – "Gohan te seguirá!" - Informó a Rin, haciendo que el saiyan entendiera que debía ayudar a Rin

Bon- "Okumura!" - Gritó preocupado

Shura- "Vosotros quedáos ahí no importa lo que pase! Entendido?!" - Ordeno esta vez a los alumnos

\- Con Gohan y Rin -

Rin- "Espera!" - Gritó mientras corría hacia Amaimon, con Gohan detrás – "Qué demonios quieres de mí?" - Preguntó furioso antes de que Amaimon se detuviera en un árbol – "Para qué quieres a Shiemi?" - Preguntó aún furioso

Amaimon- "Qué debería hacer con ella...? Sí! La haré mi esposa!" - Provocó a Rin

Gohan- "Qué?!" - Preguntó el Saiyan incrédulo, pues nada más llegar, había oído eso

Amaimon- "Me harás la promesa de que me seras fiel en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad? Me amarás y honrarás todos los días de tu vida?" - Preguntó a la rubia, que después, asintió – "Entonces, sellemos esta alianza con un beso" – Dijo mientras se acercaba a la chica, haciendo enfurecer aún más a Rin

Rin- "No juegues conmigo!" - Gritó mientras daba un salto, dispuesto a atacar a Amaimon

Amaimon – Deteniendo el ataque de Rin – "Eso es a lo que vine" – Respondió, apartando su espada y dándole un puñetazo, haciendolo atravesar el bosque, destruyendo todo a su paso y después darle otro golpe desde arriba, haciéndolo caer, creando un cráter

Amaimon- "Por qué no blandes tu espada?" - Preguntó provocándole

Gohan – Encendiendo su aura – "No olvides que estoy aquí!" - Gritó, arrebatándole a Shiemi de su brazo y darle un fuerte puñetazo, estrellándolo contra el suelo

Amaimon- "Maldito seas..." - Se levantó furioso y comenzó una andada de golpes, los cuales Gohan los bloqueaba todos

\- Bon, junto con Shima y Konekomaru llegan a donde están Rin y Gohan – Rin se levanta y los cuatro observan cómo Gohan estaba dominando fácilmente a Amaimon – (El aura había desaparecido, ya que Gohan estaba más calmado)

Bon- "Qué demonios...?" - Se impresionó el punk al ver a Gohan

Shima- "Así que a esto se refería Shura-san..." - Susurró mientras observaba tambien a Gohan

Koneko- "Es un monstruo..." - Dijo asustado de que mataran a Gohan

Bon- ... Ayudemos a Gohan!" - Gritó decidido

Shima/Konekomaru- "Qué?!" - Preguntaron incrédulos por las palabras del punk

Bon- "Si!" - Gritó antes de sacar un cohete repelente de demonios, encenderlo y lanzarlo hacia Amaimon. Konekomaru le lanza otro, pero impacta en su pelo, haciendo que el sobresaliente puntiagudo de la cabeza del demonio cambiara de forma

Amaimon – Toca su pelo – "Eh?" - Se preguntó al notar diferente su pelo

Shima – Entre risas – "Brócoli..." - Susurró mientras se sujetaba la boca para evitar que se oyeran sus risas, cosa que no logró

Gohan- "Shima, cuidado!" - Avisó al ver como Amaimon se dirigía hacia el pelirrosa y le asestaba una patada, enviándolo a volar contra un árbol

Bon- "Shima!" - Gritó el punk preocupado antes de que Amaimon girara la vista hacia él, haciendolo retroceder. Hasta que Konekomaru se interpone entre Amaimon y él – "Konekomaru?" - Preguntó impresionado antes de que Konekomaru se retorciera de dolor al Amaimon haber torcido su brazo – "Konekomaru!" - Gritó. Pero el demonio de pelo verde lo agarró por el cuello, a punto de ahogarlo

Gohan- "Chicos!" - Gritó desapareciendo y apareciendo delante de Amaimon, dándole una patada y enviarlo contra unas rocas, soltando a Bon

Rin- "(Ellos... ellos me están protegiendo!)" - Pensó Rin levántandose y sacando la espada de su bolsa roja – "(Chicos...)" - Pensó recordando lo que le habían dicho sus amigos hace pocas horas atrás

* En la mente de Rin *

Koneko- "No puedes derrotar a satanás solo"

Shima- "Yo te ayudaré, aún que no puedo hacer mucho"

Shiemi- "Rin, todos estamos contigo!"

Bon- "Recuerda que no estás solo!"

Gohan- "Nosotros estaremos siempre para ayudarte"

* En la realidad *

Rin- "(Chicos... Vosotros habéis sido tan amables conmigo...)" - Agradeció mentalmente a sus amigos

Yukio- "Hermano!" - Gritó llegando al lugar – "No lo hagas!" - Advirtió, sabiendo lo que su hermano quería hacer

Rin- "Yukio, lo siento... No soy bueno mintiéndole o engañando a la gente. Así que yo... quiero usar mi poder para un propósito más gentil!" - Dijo desenfundando la espada, haciendo que las llamas azules brotaran de él. Alegrando a Amaimon, que se había levantado – "Vamos! Jugaré contigo!" - Avisó a Amaimon, que seguía alegre

Amaimon- "Genial!" - Gritó saltando hacia Rin y ambos empezaran a pelear

Shima- "Qué es eso?" - Preguntó confundido

Gohan- "Oh no... lo hizo" – Dijo apenado, ya que no sabía cómo se lo iban a tomar los chicos

Koneko- "Qué le pasa a Okumura" – Preguntó ahora este

Bon- "Esa es una espada demoniaca... la Kurikara" – Dijo asombrado sin dejar de mirar al cielo

\- mientras que Rin y Amaimon pelean Yukio le saca el parásito a Shiemi – En eso llega Shura

Shura- "Estais bien, chicos?" - Gritó llegando

Yukio- "Dónde has estado?!" - Preguntó furioso

Shura- "Me hice cargo de la mascota de Amaimon. No estuve holgazaneando!" - Se excusó – "Salgamos de aquí, es demasiado peligroso" – Advirtió antes de mirar hacia Rin – "(Querías que me hiciera cargo de la bestia, Shiro?)" - Pensó al ver la masacre que estaba creando Rin – "Lo estaré esperando con ansias" – Susurró

\- Mientras caminaban hacia la salida del bosque – Los chicos miran la lucha y Shiemi se despierta -

Shiemi- "Rin..:" - Se preocupó

Gohan – Mirando hacia la pelea. Ve cómo la espada de Rin se rompe – "(Oh no... la kurikara se ha fracturado)"

Fin del capítulo

Espero que os haya gustado y bla bla bla, el mismo rollo de siempre. Hasta pronto!

Niveles de poder segun mis instintos y porque yo soy dios en este fanfic (los niveles de poder de gohan los he mirado en internet) (el nivel de poder de un humano promedio es de 2 y los humanos ganan poder al recibir una herida espiritual)

Gohan - 30.000.000  
Gohan Ssj- 90.000.000  
Gohan Ssj2- 180.000.000

Satán- 600.000

Shiro- 1.500

Mephisto- 3.000

Rin(no demonio)- 100

Rin (demonio)- 400

Yukio(no demonio)- 120

Yukio(demonio)- 440

Rin y Yukio- 4.000

Shiemi- 30

Suguro/Bon- 50

Shima- 40

Konekomaru- 30

Izumo- 50

Neuhaus(creo que se escribe asi)- 115

Kuro- 120

Shura- 200

Arthur- 220

Puerta a Gehena gigante(si, es enserio)- 3.500

Ernest- 70

Yuri- 70

EXTRA DEL CAPÍTULO

Amaimon- 390

Behemoth- 200


	12. Chapter 12: Arreglando la Kurikara

Eh... Bueno, lo de siempre.. Luces, cámara, acción! (POR CIERTO, PASAROS POR MI NUEVO CROSSOVER ENTRE DIGIMON Y DBZ)

Repito, ni Dragon ball ni ANE me pertenecen, ambos son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y Kazue Kato respectivamente

"Eres idiota o que?!"- hablar

"(Eres idiota o que?!)"- pensar

\- En la salida al bosque – Todos llegan agotados excepto Gohan, Yukio y Shura -

Shima- "Qué está pasando?" - Preguntó el pelirrosa confuso, mientras todos miraban hacia el bosque

Koneko- "Esas llamas son azules..." - Informó el bajito asustado

Shiemi- "Rin..." - Susurró preocupada

\- Unos minutos después, un Rin descontrolado aterriza al lado de los chicos -

Yukio- "Hermano..." - Susurró al ver el estado de su hermano

Shiemi- "Rin!" - Gritó preocupada mientras corría hacia él

Yukio- "Shiemi-san!" - Intentó detenerla antes de que su hermano se levantara y él, Gohan y Shura se interpusieran en su camino – "Cuidado! Atrás! - Avisó sacando su pistola, apuntando a Rin

Gohan- "Rin!" - Gritó al verlo descontrolado. Antes de darle un rápido golpe en la nuca, dejándolo inconsciente

Rin- "Go...han" – Susurró antes de caer al suelo

Yukio- "Hermano!" - Gritó corriendo hacia él

?- "Es azul, no importa cómo lo mires" – Dijo una figura en lo alto de una pequeña torre – "Tal y como aquella noche"

Izumo- "Quién es ese?" - Preguntó al verle

Shura- "Así que ya está aquí..." - Susurró la pelirroja mirando a la persona que había hablado anteriormente

? - Dándose la vuelta – "Buenos días, niños. Soy Arthur Auguste Angel, exorcista de primera clase alta del cuartel general del vaticano" – Se presentó

Izumo- "Arthur Auguste Angel?" - Volvió a preguntar

Shura- "Es el nuevo y recién nombrado paladín" – Explicó, impresionando a Izumo

Izumo- "Paladín?" - Dijo asombrada

Arthur- "Y tu superior directo, Shura" – Añadió el Paladín – "Qué significa esto, Shura? No era tu misión el investigar y reportar sobre lo que el jefe de la Rama japonesa, Mephisto Pheles y el fallecido Shiro Fujimoto estaban escondiendo juntos?" - Preguntó recordándole su misión

Shura- "Aún así tenías otros espías, o no?" - Preguntó en su defensa la pelirroja

Arthur- "Bueno... aunque tú tenías otra misión importante: Si puedes determinar que existe tal elemento relacionado con Satanás, exterminalo" – Volvió a recordar a Shura sus órdenes – "Shura, no crees que la criatura vestida en llamas azules de hace un momento está relacionada con Satanás?"

Mephisto- "Tus deducciones nunca dejan de sorprenderme" – Elogió el director entrando a escena

Arthur- "Mephisto" – Dijo a secas al ver al director llegar

Mephisto- "Ha pasado tiempo, Angel. Escuché que también conseguiste el título de paladín. Por lo tanto, permítete expresar mi alegría" – Felicitó haciendo una reverencia

Arthur- "Por fin decides mostrar la cola, eh?" - Se burló de el director – "Incluso el consejo del Grigori reconoce tu traición. Este caso es la prueba absoluta"

Mephisto- "Puedo asegurarte que no estoy exhibiendo mi cola. Estás insultando a un caballero" – Contradijo el demonio

Arthur- "Muy bien. Caliburn, dame fuerza" – Pidió a la espada, a lo que esta misma respondió (caliburn es uno de los nombres que se le da a la excalibur)

Caliburn- "Ah, Arthur! Será un placer!" - Dijo alegre el objeto

Arthur -Desenfundando su espada - "Por decreto del Grigori, corte suprema de la orden de vera cruz" – Dijo antes de desaparecer y aparecer delante de Gohan, que estaba sujetando a Rin – "Debo eliminar al vástago de satanás" – Informó agarrando a Rin de la camisa, arrebatándoselo a Gohan y poniendo su espada en la espalda del demonio

Gohan- "Jamás!" - Gritó levantandose, desapareciendo y apareciendo detrás de arthur, agarrando a Rin y volviendo a desaparecer – "Para ser un paladín, tu nivel de poder es bastante bajo" – Se burló el saiyan , dejando a Rin en el suelo

Shiemi- "Rin!" - Intentó acercarse a Rin, pero dos exorcistas le prohibieron el paso

Shura- "Técnica Kirigakure de espada demoníaca: Desliza!" - Gritó, transformando su espada en.. (no se lo que es, pero ya sabréis vosotros cómo es) – "Colmillo de serpiente!" - Volvió a gritar, creando una onda de aire morada dirigida hacia Arthur, pero nunca impactó, ya que este desapareció y apareció detrás de Shura, poniendo su espada a Ras del cuello de la pelirroja

Arthur- "Por qué estás protegiendo al hijo de satanás? Te has puesto de lado de Mephisto?" - Preguntó amenazándola

Shura- "Si, cómo no?" - Intentó evitar la conversación

Gohan- "Shura!" - Gritó, preocupado

Arthur- "Querías honar la voluntad de Fujimoto? Harías esto por el hombre que fue el peor Paladín de la historia?" - Se burló de Shiro

Shura- "Te equivocas, calvo!" - Contradijo

Arthur- "Jajajajaja Yo no soy calvo. Que fascinante broma!" - Rió a carcajadas, sin dejar de sujetarla – "Pero las órdenes del Grigori son absolutas. Incluso para ti..." - continuó antes de recibir un mensaje del grigori, sonando como un WhatsUpp XD – "Si. Como ordenen" – Respondió al mensaje – "Nuevas órdenes del Grigori. Han decidido convocar a Mephisto Pheles, lider de la rama japonesa, a la corte" – Avisó el rubio

Mephisto- "Anticipare eso con ansias" – Dijo el demonio indiferente

Arthur- "Shura, tú también vendrás como testigo. Y por supuesto, también el vástago de satanás. El es una pieza de evidencia importante" – Ordenó el "calvo"

Yukio- "Esperad un segundo, yo también voy!" - Gritó alterado

Mepisto – cogiendo la espada de Rin y enfundándola – "Tú aún tienes deberes con tus estudiantes" – Prohibió el director Esto ya no puede ser usado para suprimir sus llamas" – Informó refieriendose a rin y dándole la kurikara a Yukio – "Entonces nos vamos, Angel?" (se pronuncia einllel XD) – Preguntó mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba, haciendo que otros exorcistas agarraran a Rin de la camisa y se fueran

\- En la enfermería de la escuela (el juicio me lo salto) – Yukio les cuenta a los chicos la historia de él y de su hermano -

Yukio- "Mi hermano... Okumura Rin, nació de Satanás y de una mujer humana hace quince años. El posee el poder de las llamas azules de Satanás" – Explicó impresionando a todos menos a Gohan, quien ya lo sabía

Koneko- "Pero, tú eres su hermano mellizo, no es así?" - Preguntó confuso

Yukio- "Yo no poseo las llamas me someto a chequeos diarios, pero solo soy un humano normal" – Respondió a la pregunta de konekomaru, que por cierto, estaba tumbado en la camilla de la enfermería, con un brazo dislocado – "Hace unos 3 meses, la espada asesina de demonios no pudo seguir suprimiendo sus llamas, y sus poderes despertaron. Hasta entonce, él no sabía nada de esto" – Siguió explicando

Shiemi- "Qué le pasará a Rin?" - Preguntó preocupada

Yukio- "La corte seguramente lo sentenciará a ser ejecutado" – Respondió serio

Gohan- "Ejecutado?" - Preguntó alterado

Yukio- "Si el sucumbe a sus llamas, se convertirá en un demonio por completo. Si eso llega a suceder, ellos no lo permitirán..." Dijo, refiriéndose al Grigori

Shiemi- "Estás diciendo que él solo debería morir?" - Preguntó ahora un poco enfadada

Yukio- "No estoy diciendo eso!" - Gritó por las palabras de la rubia – "Es sólo que no quiero hacerlo sufrir aún más. No importa cuánto lo desee, él no podrá ser un humano normal nunca más. La espada está fracturada... " - Dijo Irritado

Bon- "La kurikara, fracturada?!" - Gritó incrédulo

Yukio- "Qué has dicho? Cómo es que sabes el nombre de esta espada? Yo sólo la he llamado espada asesina de demonios" – Preguntó asombrado

Bon- "La kurikara... era una reliquia de nuestro templo" – Explicó, haciendo a Shima tener una idea

Shima- "Bon, no deberíamos llevarla a Yoshikuni?" - Recomendó el pelirrosa

Yukio- "Yoshikuni?" - Preguntó el de gafas confuso

Bon- "El lugar donde fue forjada la kurikara aún está en uso" – Informó el punk

Shiemi- "Y se puede arreglar allí?" - Dijo la rubia, con algunas esperanzas

Bon- "No lo se..." - Respondió algo frustrado

Koneko- "No lo entiendo. No lo entiendo! En qué estáis pensando todos vosotros? No tenéis miedo? Qué es eso sobre arreglar la espada?" - Preguntó, irritando a Gohan – "Eso es... realmente necesario?"

Shiemi- "Pero Rin... " - Intentó excusar la rubia

Koneko- "Es el hijo de satanás!" - Gritó, haciendo enfurecer, ahora si, al saiyan

Gohan- "Ya estoy harto!" - Gritó el saiyan furioso – "Me irritáis con tanto hablar de Rin! Y sabeis una cosa? Yo ni siquiera soy humano!" - Gritó transformándose en super saiyan

Shima- "Que demonios..." - Dijo asombrado el pelirrosa

Koneko- "E-entonces... tú también eres un demonio?!" - Gritó el calvito, asustado

Gohan- "No. Yo soy un híbrido entre un humano y una raza alienígena muy semejante a los humanos" – Explicó

Koneko- "Da igual. Humano o no... estamos hablando de satanás" – Avisó, sin saber el verdadero poder de gohan

Gohan- "Soy mucho más fuerte de lo que pensáis" – Dijo el saiyan, creando intriga entre los alumnos y volviendo a su forma normal y tranquilizándose – "En fin, volviendo a lo que estábamos. Podéis arreglar la espada de Rin?" - Preguntó, a lo que Bon, aún en Shock afirmó

\- En Kyoto – Los chicos habían llegado usando las llaves mágicas de Yukio -

Shima- "Ya estamos en Kyoto?" - Preguntó al ver la rapidez con la que habían llegado al lugar

Yukio- "Tengo llaves hacia cada ciudad que tenga un lugar sagrado" – Explicó el de gafas guardando la llave en su llavero – "Vamos" – Avisó, haciendo que Bon comenzara a caminar, indicando el lugar

\- los chicos llegan a una pequeña cabaña – Entonces una chica de pelo castaño rojizo con unas gafas se abalanza contra bon -

Yoshikuni- "Ryu-chan! Ryu-chan!" - Gritó al ver al punk llegar y dándole una abrazo

Bon- "Oye...!" - Se quejó avergonzado al sentir el abrazo de la chica, pues estaban sus amigos allí

Izumo- "Ryu-chan?" - Preguntó cejas al oír cómo llamaban a Bon de esa forma

\- Dentro de la pequeña cabaña – Bon Presenta a la chica a sus amigos y viceversa -

Bon- "El onceavo Yoshikuni, descendiente de uno de los forjadores de la kurikara" – Presentó el punk, haciendo extrañar a Izumo

Izumo- "Un forjador de espadas mujer?" - Preguntó extrañada, ya que no había muchos forjadores mujeres

Yoshi (Yoshikuni, no el lagarto) – "No es nada asombroso. A mediados del periodo Edo hubo una famosa forjadora de espadas llamada la Kunishige. Aún que es la única en los libros de historia, no fue la única" – Explicó la chica

Bon- "Esta chica se ha pasado toda su vida balbuceando sobre que ella será la segunda más famosa" – Se burló molestandola

Yoshi- "Esta chica? Mide tu lengua!" - Gritó molesta, cogiendo su oreja y estirándo de ella

Bon- "Oye!" - Se quejó adolorido, tocando su oreja

\- Un poco después – Los chicos le habían dado la Kurikara a Yoshikuni para saber si podía ser arreglada -

Yoshi – Enfundando la espada – "No va a ser fácil, pero creo que es posible arreglarla" – Informó, haciendo alegrar a Gohan y Yukio

Gohan/Yukio- "De verdad?/En serio?" - Preguntaron aliviados

Yoshi- "Para forjar una espada de estilo japonés como ésta, necesitamos acero refinado con joyas en un horno con fuelles, pero para una espada demoníaca, también se necesitan rituales especiales para crear energía espiritual en ella" – Explicó – "Sin embargo, la tradición de este ritual ha languidecido, y no hay nadie con vida que aún lo recuerde" – Informó, desanimando ligeramente a Yukio

Yukio- "No hay registros?" - Preguntó, necesitando una solución al problema

Yoshi – Negando con la cabeza – "No... Es imposible crear acero Alhajado nuevo para espadas demoníacas" – Explicó la chica

Shima- "Entonces vinimos hasta aquí para nada?" - Preguntó el pelirrosa desanimado

Bon- "Aún que no puedas crear acero alhajado nuevo, podemos usar algo que ya existe?" - Preguntó el punk, teniendo una idea

Yoshi- "Claro, si tuvierais un poco... Pero de donde sacareis algo como eso?" - Respondió, aliviando a los chicos

Bon- "Podemos usar ese viejo clavo del templo" – Informó

Gohan- "Clavo?" - Preguntó el saiyan confuso

Bon- "Durante la noche azul, nuestro templo entero se quemo, incluyendo e pilar mas antiguo, y sólo quedó un gran clavo. Pero a decir verdad, es más bien un tesoro, por lo que se lo dimos a otro templo. Ese clavo fue hecho por un Yoshikuni..." - Explicó - "Si fue hecho con el mismo acero alhajado que las espadas..."

Yoshi- "Es posible que sea del mismo acero alhajado que la kurikara" – Terminó la chica

Yukio- "Entonces si obtenemos ese clavo..."

Yoshi- "Tal vez pueda tratar de arreglarla" – Volvió a terminar la herrera

\- Llegando al templo – Al ver que estaba vacío, los chicos se ponen a buscar a los sacerdotes – Con Gohan, Izumo, Shima y Shiemi -

Shima- "Hay alguien ahí?" - Gritó, intentando llamar la atención. Antes de que Shiemi divisara a un hombre tirado en el suelo

Shiemi- "Ahí!" - Avisó, corriendo hacia el hombre

Shima- "No estará muerto, o si?" - Preguntó preocupado

Gohan – Sintiendo el ki del hombre – "Está bien, solo está inconsciente" – Informó, sintiendo más presencias débiles – "Mirad!" - Gritó, girando la cabeza para ver las entidades

\- Después de que algunos sacerdotes despertaran. Los chicos hicieron algunas preguntas -

Gohan- "Qué pasó?" - Preguntó el saiyan preocupado

Sacerdote- "Unos demonios nos atacaron. Después de eso, solo recuerdo oscuridad" – Explicó el sacerdote

Gohan- "(Yukio y Bon tienen compañía, mejor les aviso a los chicos)" – Pensó al sentir dos niveles de energía cerca de sus amigos – "Chicos, vamos donde están Yukio y Bon, rápido!" - Ordenó, creando intriga entre sus compañeros

Shima- "Para que?" - Preguntó el pelirrosa, pues no entendía por qué su amigo les había ordenado eso

Gohan- "Luego lo explico, ahora. Vamos!" - Gritó echando a correr

\- Con Gohan -

Gohan- "(Está cerca... Yukio, voy para allá)" – Pensó, acercándose al nivel de poder de Yukio -

\- Gohan llega a donde está Yukio y lo ve inmóvil, siendo atacado por una estatua -

Gohan- "Yukio!" - Gritó lanzándole una débil bola de ki a la estatua. Haciendo que esta se teletransportara delante de gohan, intentando derribarlo. Pero el saiyan, esquivó fácilmente el ataque

Yukio- "Te equivocas. No le temo a mi hermano" – Respondió, pues, anteriormente, el y la estatua habían tenido una conversación – "A lo que le temo es a que mi fuerza no sea la suficiente para protegerlo! Prometí volverme fuerte para eso! Juré protegerlo" – Gritó, haciendo que la estatua ahora se teletransportara delante suya. El castaño disparó al demonio e hizo que desposeyera la estatua

\- A Bon le ataca otra estatua, pero Shima, Shiemi e Izumo llegan para ayudarle – Después vuelven para ayudar a los demas sacerdotes y recibir el clavo – Después de recibirlo, vuelven con Yoshikuni para que arregle la Kurikara -

Yoshi – Viendo la reacción de la espada ante el clavo – "Está bien. Puedo arreglarla" – Informó. Aliviando a todos

Fin del capítulo.

... Pasen ya la lista de poderes!

Atención: Rin aumenta su poder después de que la Kurikara sea arreglada

Niveles de poder según mis instintos y porque yo soy dios en este fanfic (los niveles de poder de gohan los he mirado en Internet) (el nivel de poder de un humano promedio es de 2 y los humanos ganan poder al recibir una herida espiritual)

Gohan - 30.000.000  
Gohan Ssj- 90.000.000  
Gohan Ssj2- 180.000.000

Satán- 600.000

Shiro- 1.500

Mephisto- 3.000

Rin(no demonio)- 100

Rin (demonio)- 400

Yukio(no demonio)- 120

Yukio(demonio)- 440

Rin y Yukio- 4.000

Shiemi- 30

Suguro/Bon- 50

Shima- 40

Konekomaru- 30

Izumo- 50

Neuhaus(creo que se escribe asi)- 115

Kuro- 120

Shura- 200

Arthur- 220

Puerta a Gehena gigante(si, es enserio)- 3.500

Ernest- 70

Yuri- 70

EXTRA DEL CAPÍTULO

Estatuas de Buda- 100


	13. Chapter 13: Entrenamiento

Atención (de nuevo): Rin aumenta su poder después de que la kurikara sea arreglada. Sin nada más que decir... que comienze el capítulo!

Repito, ni Dragon ball ni ANE me pertenecen, ambos son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y Kazue Kato respectivamente

"Eres idiota o que?!"- hablar

"(Eres idiota o que?!)"- pensar

\- Afuera de la herrería -

Yukio- "Muchas gracias por repararla" – Agradeció, refiriendose a la kurikara

Yoshi- "No hay de que, pero la próxima vez, no podré arreglarla, así que tened cuidado" – Adivirtió la chica

Gohan- "(Ese poder... es de Amaimon!" – Pensó el saiyan, sintiendo un aumento de energía – "Yukio! Amaimon está cerca de tu hermano. Puedo sentir su energía!" - Avisó el saiyan, preocupando a Yukio

Yukio- "Tenemos que ir de inmediato!" - Ordenó intentando sacar su llavero, pero Gohan lo detuvo – "Qué haces?! Tenemos que ir a Salvar a Rin!" - Gritó

Gohan- "Las llaves no serán necesarias. Solo Agarrad mi hombro" – Aviso, creando confusión entre los alumnos

Bon- "Qué vas a...?" - Intentó preguntar, Siendo callado por el saiyan

Gohan- "Vosotros solo agarradme rápido!" - Ordenó, siendo agarrado y poniendo sus dedos índice y corazón derechos en la frente – "(Gracias por enseñarme esto, papá)" – Pensó, ya que su padre, desde el otro mundo, le había enseñado la transmisión instantánea

\- Los chicos se teletransportan hasta donde esaba amaimon, atacando al grigori – Bon ve a Rin en el suelo e intenta despertarlo -

Bon- "Okumura! Cuánto vas a seguir durmiendo?! Despierta ya!" - Gritó, llamando la atención de shura y Arthur

Arthur- "Esa es..." - Dijo al ver la espada

Shura- "La kurikara..." - Terminó la frase – Lograron repararla?" - Preguntó al ver a Bon con la espada

Amaimon- "Puedo escucharlo... Puedo escuchar el latir del corazón de Rin Okumura" – Dijo el demonio, en su gigante de roca – "Dame eso!" - Ordenó extendiendo su enorme mano hacia bon

Bon- "Shima!" - Gritó, pasándole la espada al pelirrosa

Shima- "Que?!" - Pensó en alto. Siendo perseguido por la mano

Gohan- "Shima, pásamela!" - Gritó mientras daba un salto, recibiendo la espada

Amaimon- "Malditos!" - Maldijo el demonio, lanzando una roca fantasma a Gohan, la cual, este destruyó con una patada

Gohan- "Yukio!" - Avisó el saiyan, lanzando la kurikara hacia Yukio, tratando de no poner mucha fuerza en el lanzamiento.

Yukio- "Si!" - Afirmó, cogiendo la espada y corriendo hacia Rin. Dejando la espada encima de su hermano – "Despierta, hermano... Despierta!" - Gritó, justo antes de que Rin se vistiera en llamas azules y se despertara

Amaimon- "Te aplastaré!" - Gritó, enviando el puño del gigante hacia rin

Rin – Desenvainando la espada, cortando el brazo del Amaimon de Roca – "(Aún no he muerto!)" - Pensó, creando una llama azul en su ojo y ablanzándose contra amaimon. Cortando los golpes que este le proporcionaba y clavandole la espada.

Amaimon- "Imposible... Yo soy el rey de la tierra... No puedo perder!" - Susurró, siendo engulido por las llamas azules – "Hermano!" - Gritó a su hermano, pidiendo ayuda, justo antes de calcinarse por completo

\- Rin envaina la kurikara y se desmaya -

Yukio- "Hermano!" - "Gritó al ver cómo Rin caía al suelo

Bon- "Qué estás haciendo?" - Preguntó al ver como Arthur ponía su espada en la nuca de Rin, dispuesto a matarlo

Arthur- "Darle muerte al hijo de satanás" – Respondió fríamente

Gohan- "Eso nunca!" - Dijo, transportandose delante de arthur, a punto de golpearle

Grigori 1 (no se como llamarlos) – "Alto!" - Gritó, haciendo que Gohan se detuviera

Grigori 3- "Aceptaremos la apuesta de Sir Pheles" – Informó

Grigori 2- "Se convertirá en el salvador de Assiah?, o en el rey demonio que traerá la destrucción de todo? No tenemos otra elección salvo verlo nosotros mismos" – Reprodució la propuesta de Mephisto

\- En una clase de exorcistas, al día siguiente – Los chicos estaban limpiando la clase -

Shima- "Por qué tenemos que hacer esta porquería el úlitimo día de las vacaciones de verano?" - Preguntó desanimado, intentando capturar a varios tarros de carbón, los cuales se habían acumulado en la sucia clase

Bon- "Deja de quejarte y vuelve al trabajo. Konekomaru, nosotros nos encargaremos aquí, así que ve a ayuda a Moriyama-san" – Informó a su amigo

Koneko- "Si" – Afirmó levantándose

Shiemi- "Estámos bien aquí" – Dijo, preocupada por la lesión del chico

Izumo- "Seguro que aún te duele. Por qué no te sientas?" - Preguntó, preocupada también del chico

Koneko- "Eh, bueno..." - Tartamudeó, sin saber que responder

Shima- "Yo también!" - Gritó, queriendo dejar las tareas

Izumo- "Tú vuelve al trabajo!" - Ordenó, viendo las pocas ganas de trabajar del pelirrosa

Shima- "Yo también me rompí las costillas, sabes?" - Se quejó, antes de que Gohan y Rin entraran a clase

Gohan- "Hola!" - Dijo animado, entrando a clase junto al demonio y llamando la atención de los chicos

Shiemi- "Buenos días, Rin, Gohan" – Respondió al saludo

Shima- "Buenos días..." - Dijo también algo desanimado

Rin- "Casi entro en pánico al ver que no había nadie en nuestro salón de siempre" – Informó, antes de ver lo que hacían sus compañeros – "Tenemos que limpiar el hollin? Por qué hacen que los estudiantes hagan los trabajos más tediosos?" - Preguntó ligeramente indignado – "Y mi trapo?" - Preguntó ahora, dispuesto a limpiar

Shima- "No se... mira a ver si queda alugno por ahí

Koneko- "Iré a tirar la basura" – Avisó, intentando evitar a Rin

Rin- "Yo te ayudo" – Dijo dispuesto a ayudar a su "Amigo"

Koneko- "Puedo hacerlo solo" – Informó dirigiendose a la puerta

Rin- "Eh, oye. Espera!" - intentó detener al chico, pero no lo consiguió hasta que Izumo habló

Izumo- "Él te tiene miedo, porque eres el hijo de un demonio. Eres el hijo de satanás, quien sacrificó a muchos sacerdotes alrededor del mundo en tan solo una noche" – Explicó – "Quién sabe cuándo tu verdadera naturaleza volverá a hacerte perder el control otra vez?" - Preguntó, haciendo irritar a Rin

Gohan- "Rin, si vas a deshaogarte, no lo hagas con el aula. Golpéame a mi" – Ordenó, viendo que Rin quería golpear la pared

Rin- "Pero..." - Intentó excusar, pues temía de hacer daño a su amigo

Gohan- "Vamos, golpeame!" - Gritó, recibiendo un golpe en la cara, el cual no le había afectado en lo más mínimo. Pero creando una onda de choque que había hecho que el techo se desplomara y cayeran miles de tarros de carbón encima de Shiemi e Izumo

Rin- "Shiemi!" - Gritó preocupado. Dirigiedose a donde estaban la chicas

Izumo- "Aguanta la respiración! Si los inhalas, tus pulmones se pudriran" - Ordenó tapandose la boca y nariz con la mano

Rin- "Alejaos de ella!" - Gritó, encendiendo sus llamas y matando a los demonios, pero envolviendo en llamas a las chicas

Shiemi – Sintiendo las llamas – "(Eh? No está caliente)" – Pensó, al ver que no sufría daños

Bon- "Detente! Qué estás haciendo?! Acaso quieres quemarla hasta que muera?!" - Gritó deteniendole

Rin- "Qué?" - Preguntó, sin saber a lo que se refería

Bon- "Esas llamas azules pueden matar!" - Explicó furioso – "Mi padre, el hermano mayor de Shima y los padres de Konekomaur fueron asesinados por Satanás... Tu padre los mató!" - Gritó. Haciendo a Rin recordar la explicación de Konekomaru sobre la noche azul

Gohan- "(Entonces sus familias fueron asesinadas tambien?)" - Pensó al oír al punk

Bon- "Me importa un comino lo que el vaticano piense de ti. No hay forma de que nos llevemos bien contigo!" - Informó, indignado a ser su amigo – "Si llegas a dañar a alguien cercano a mi, te mataré sin pensarlo siquiera!" - Gritó furioso

Rin- "Yo no soy satanás!" - Se defendió el chico, antes de que yukio apareciera

Yukio- "Es suficiente" – Dijo, terminando la pelea

Gohan- "Yukio?" - Preguntó al ver al okumura menor ahí

Yukio- "Okumura-kun tendrá un entrenamiento especial a partir de hoy, asi que vendrá conmigo. Tu también Gohan-kun" – Informó, caminando hacia Rin – "El resto, que siga con su trabajo" – Ordenó, agarrando a Rin de la muñeca y arrastrándolo y siendo seguidos por Gohan

\- En la sala de entrenamiento – Gohan aprovecha y se pone su keikogi

Rin- "Por qué tengo que tomar clases especiales?" - Preguntó indignado

Yukio- "No tienes tiempo que perder. Prepárate, porque tu entrenamiento comenzará ahora mismo y espero que pongas toda tu energía en ello hasta el dia de los exámenes" – Informó ante las quejas de su hermano mayor

Gohan- "Un momento... yo por qué estoy aquí?" - Preguntó el saiyan, ya que el entrenamiento era para Rin

Yukio- "El vaticano nos ha ordenado a mi, a ti y a shura vigilar a Rin" – Explicó, sentandose en un banquillo junto a Gohan, para ver el entrenamiento de Rin

Gohan- "Pero... y shura?" - Preguntó ahora, ya que no la había visto

Yukio- "Dijo que iba a llegar mas tarde. Esa perezosa..." - Respondió, recordando que shura le había enviado un mensaje anteriormente

Rin- "Qué es este lugar? Un centro de bateo?" - Dijo al ver cómo a su alrededor habían unas máquinas

Máquina de entrenamiento- "Nivel ajustado en principiante"

Yukio- "Tu exámen de autorización es dentro de de 6 meses y si no lo pasas..." - Advirtio a su hermano sin poder terminar

Rin- "Lo sé, me matarán" – Terminó el demonio, preparandose para comenzar a entrenar

Máquina de entrenamiento- "Que comienze el entrenamiento" – Informó la máquina, lanzando una pelota hacia Rin

Rin – Bateando la pelota – "No te preocupes. Puedo hacerlo aún sin entrenamiento especial. Incuso me he desecho de bastantes demonios hasta ahora" – Dijo el demonio, ignorando a su hermano

Yukio- "Eso fue todo gracias a tu buena suerte" – Respondió, haciendo irritar a Rin

Rin- "Qué has dicho?" - Preguntó irritado antes de que una pelota le golpeara en la cabeza. Haciendole encogerse de dolor

Yukio- "Acabas de decirle a Suguro-kun que confíe en tí" – Se burló el de gafas

Rin- "Y eso que?" - Dijo irritado, mientras la máquina lanzaba otra pelota hacia la valla, haciéndole encoger de nuevo

Gohan – Entendiendo por donde iban los tiros de Yukio – "Que solo puedes ganarte su confianza mostrándole lo que puedes hacer. Además, de que sirve tener poder si lo utilizas mal o no sabes usarlo" – Explicó a Gohan

Rin- "Qué?!" - Gritó, más irritado, antes de que Shura apareciera

Shura- "Es tal y como dijo Gohan!" - Respondió, impresionando a los chicos por su llegada

Yukio- "Shura-san?" - Preguntó en voz baja al verla

Rin- "Qué demonios traes puesto?" - Pregunto ahora el demonio, al ver cómo iba vestida

Shura- "Es natural! Natural!" - Se excusó idiotamente la chica

Yukio- "(Simplemente no se quitó el pijama (así le decimos en españa, no se si en otros países se dice igual)... seguro que es eso)" – Pensó con una cara algo asi: -_-

Shura- "Llevas la sangre de satanás en tus venas, y debo decir que es sangr muy caliente. Te las has arreglado hasta ahora porque tienes mucho potencial, pero si no puedes usar el poder con el que naciste con libertad, nunca te convertirás en exorcista, sin mencionar en paladín" – Explicó, motivandole a entrenar

Rin- "Qué quieres que haga?" - Preguntó al oír lo que había dicho

Shura – Abriendo el gran saco que había traído consigo misma – "Entrenamiento especial. Toma" – Informó, lanzándole una vela

Rin- "Qué? Una vela?" - Preguntó sin saber para qué la iba a usar

Shura- "Veamos... Primero coloca tres y enciende las que están a los lados" – Eplicó, haciendo que rin colocara las tres velas

\- Después de varios intentos fallidos de encender las velas -

Shura- "No crees que deberías empezar a entrenar en serio?" - Preguntó al ver a Rin frustrado

Rin- "Es difícil!" - Se quejo infantilmente

Shura- "Como sea, haz eso tres veces al día durante una hora. Y continúa hasta que puedas hacerlo picándote la nariz" – Explicó, impresionando al chico

Rin- "Qué? Esto es entrenamiento especial? No voy a usar la espada?" - Preguntó seguidamente

Shura- "Sabes por qué perdiste el control en la batalla contra Amaimon?" - Dijo, recibiendo una respuesta negativa por parte del demonio – "Porque tenías miedo. Es por eso que las llamas se apoderaron de ti" – Explicó, llamando la atención de Rin – "Acostúmbrate a las llamas y construye tu confianza. Después de eso, podrás usar la espada"

Rin- "Bien. Entendí!" - Se animó, incinerando las velas

Gohan- "De verdad que has entendido?" - Preguntó al ver a Rin

Shura – Ve la cara de Yukio – "Otra vez pones esa cara triste. Se te hará una úlcera si sigues tan estresado" – Se burló del okumura menor

Yukio- "Y de quién crees que es la culpa?" - Preguntó algo irritado

Shura- "ahora, ven conmigo. Yukio el asustadizo" Volvió a burlarse, ignorando la anterior respuesta del chico

Yukio- "No" – Respondió sin moverse

Shura- "Eso ha sido rápido!" - Se impresionó por la respuesta – "Hace mucho solíamos apostar nuestros almuerzos aquí" – Dijo recordando su infancia, igual Yukio

Yukio- "Bien. Pero si gano, tendrás que dejar de llamarme miedoso cuatro ojos" – Aceptó el reto, llamando la atención de la chica

Shura- "Las reglas son las mismas. El primero que pierda la concentración en modo infinito pierde. Estás bien con eso?" - Preguntó, a lo que el de gafas respondió con un "me parece perfecto"

Gohan- "Eso suena divertido. Puedo participar?" - Dijo animado el saiyan

Shura- "Claro..." - Dijo impresionada por la actitud a veces infantil de Gohan

Máquina de entrenamiento- "Modo especial infinito activado. Comienza el entrenamiento" – Informó la máquina, empezando a lanzar pelotas. Yukio las disparaba, mientras que Shura las desviaba con su bokutou y Gohan les daba pequeños puñetazos

Rin – Observando – "Asombroso! Pueden derribar todas esas pelotas a esa velocidad!" - Dijo el demonio impresionado "De qué están hechos?"

Shura- "Tú sólo concéntrate en enseñarnos lo que puedes hacer!" - Ordenó sin dejar de golpear a las pelotas

Yukio- "Será mejor que te concentres, Shura-san" – Advirtió mientras recargaba su pistola

Gohan- "No será mejor que nos concentremos todos?" - Preguntó golpeando unas cuantas pelotas

Shura- "No te confíes Billy! Solo eschuchad. A la sombra del pilar al fondo sur de la habitación. Se está escondiendo pero puedes verlo, verdad?" - Informó, llamando la atención de Yukio

Yukio – Girando la cabeza – "Un espía del vaticano?" - Preguntó al ver a la persona escondida

Shura- "Si, pero no sólo está mirando a Rin, sino también a ti" – Informo, haciendo dudar al castaño

Yukio- "Eso es imposible. El grigori me ordenó directamente que vigilara a mi hermano... y qué hay de gohan?" - Se extrañó, antes de darse cuenta de por qué lo vigilaban

Shura- "Tú llevas la sangre de satanás, al igual que Rin. Desde el punto de vista del vaticano, tú eres tan peligroso como él..." - Explicó antes de volver a procesar la oración – "Un momento, que tiene que ver gohan con esto?" - Preguntó, ya que no sabía el secreto de Gohan

Gohan- "Eh? No te lo he contado?" - Preguntó – "Bueno, es que yo no soy humano... ni tampoco un demonio" – Susurró, para que el espía no lo oyera

Yukio- "Mi hermano y yo somos diferentes. En primer lugar, yo no tengo las llamas" – Se defendió, intentando llevarle la contraria a Shura

Shura- "Si de verdad crees eso, entonces para qué los chequeos diarios? No tienes miedo de que un día el poder de satanás surja en ti tal y como en Rin?" - contradijo la pelirroja a las excusas del castaño

Yukio- "De qué estas hablando?" - Preguntó, creeyendo que eso no iba a pasar

Shura- "O por el contrario, quieres tener el poder?" - Dijo ahora burlándose

Yukio- "Pierdes tu tiempo al intentar hacerme enfadar" – Informó indiferente

Shura- "Bien entonces... Pero ten cuidado. Los chicos como tú son los primeros en caer ante los demonios" – Advirtió. Haciendo extrañar a Yukio

Rin- "(así son los profesionales?)" - Pensó mientras miraba a los chicos, quienes en ningún momento habían dejado de golpear las pelotas – "(Puse todo mi esfuerzo para pegarle a una o dos pelotas en el modo de principiante. Y Gohan... es una cosa del otro mundo...)" - Pensó, asombrado por las capacidades de los tres – "Maldición!" - Gritó frustrado, quemando las ropas de Yukio y Shura (la de gohan no, pues los keikogis son muy resistentes al fuego, como cuando Goku se mete al caldero ese en dragon ball)

Yukio- "Esto es...!" - Dijo al ver las llamas

Shura- "Llamas azules?" - Susurró al verlas también

Gohan- "(Hummm... no estamos sufriendo daños, por lo que Rin controla un poco sus llamas)" – Pensó el saiyan al ver a los chicios, quienes no presentaban ningún gesto de dolor

Yukio- "Qué estás haciendo, hermano?" - Preguntó furioso a su hermano

Rin- "Ah... Lo siento!" - Se disculpó nervioso – "Un momento! Solo se han quemado vuestras ropas y no la ropa interior y vuestros cuerpos, por no mencionar que a Gohan no le quemé la ropa! No creéis que esto significa que tengo algo de control?" - Dijo mientras miraba el trasero de shura (pervertido!)

Yukio- "Para nada!" - Respondió furioso

Rin- "Ya veo..." - Dijo infantilmente

Yukio- "Traeré algo de agua bendita" – Dijo mientras caminaba hacia su gabardina y se la ponía

Shura- "Gracias..." - Agradeció, mirando como Yukio se ponía la gabardina. Viendo una mancha negra en su brazo izquierdo, Gohan también la ve

\- Al día siguiente – En el pasillo donde las clases de exorcistas – Gohan Izumo y Rin, los cuales estaban presenciando el entrenamiento de este último, sienten una pesencia -

Izumo- "Cuidado. Hay algo ahí fuera" – Avisó, antes de que unas plumas se dirigieran hacia ellos, tan rápidas como flechas

Gohan- "Cuidado!" - Gritó creando una onda de aire con sus manos, desviando las plumas

Rin- "Quién hay ahí?!" - Gritó antes de ver unos ojos rojos que se acercaban rápidamente hacia él

Fin del capítulo

Ya pasad la lista de poder (Rin ha aumentado su poder)

Niveles de poder según mis instintos y porque yo soy dios en este fanfic (los niveles de poder de gohan los he mirado en Internet) (el nivel de poder de un humano promedio es de 2 y los humanos ganan poder al recibir una herida espiritual)

Gohan - 30.000.000  
Gohan Ssj- 90.000.000  
Gohan Ssj2- 180.000.000

Satán- 600.000

Shiro- 1.500

Mephisto- 3.000

Rin(no demonio)- 150

Rin (demonio)- 470

Yukio(no demonio)- 120

Yukio(demonio)- 440

Rin y Yukio- 4.000

Shiemi- 30

Suguro/Bon- 50

Shima- 40

Konekomaru- 30

Izumo- 50

Neuhaus(creo que se escribe asi)- 115

Kuro- 120

Shura- 200

Arthur- 220

Puerta a Gehena gigante(si, es enserio)- 3.500

Ernest- 70

Yuri- 70

EXTRA DEL CAPÍTULO

Amaimon gigante- 420


	14. Chapter 14: Tormenta

Buenas! Después de una eternidad y media sin continuar vuelvo a la carga (porque quiero hacer otro crossover).Y, ya dada la información... que comience el capítulo!  
Repito, ni Dragon ball ni ANE me pertenecen, ambos son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y Kazue Kato respectivamente

"Eres idiota o que?!"- hablar

"(Eres idiota o que?!)"- pensar

\- Mismo lugar, hora, minuto, segundo, milésima que el final del capítulo anterior -

Rin- "Toma esto!" - Gritó golpeando a la entidad que le atacaba, revelando un gran cuervo

Cuervo – Rodando hacia atrás – "Asqueroso demonio... Yo os erradicaré a todos de este mundo!" - Gritó el cuervo, al cual parecía que no le había afectado el golpe proporcionado por rin y lanzando decenas de plumas afiladas, las cuales rin desviaba con su espada y gohan simplemente las esquivaba. Pero una alcanzó a Rin, y le hizo un pequeño corte en la cara

Rin- "Izumo!" - Se impresionó, pues el cuervo se había abalanzado sobre él, a lo cual la chica respondió invocando a sus espíritus familiares y desviando al cuervo

Izumo- "Deja de perder el tiempo!" - Ordenó la chica

\- El cuervo bate las alas con tanta fuerza que destruye los papeles con los círculos mágicos de Izumo. Haciendo que sus espíritus familiares desapareciesen y derribando a Rin hacia la puerta del aula, rompiendo esta y entrando en la sala, rompiendo también la mesa del maestro -

Gohan- "Rin!" - Dijo el saiyan preocupado al verlo caer sobre la mesa

Cuervo – Intenta robarle la espada a Rin, pero llega Yukio (Mágicamente) y le da unos cuantos disparos, por lo que el animal sale volando por la ventana -

\- Un poco después, los 3 alumnos se ponen a limpiar la clase, y en eso llegan Bon, Shima y Shiemi -

Shima- "Qué es todo este desorden? Qué ha pasado?" - Preguntó el pelirrosa, al ver al demonio recoger unas tablas de madera

Izumo- "A mi también me gustaría saberlo" – Dijo, al desconocer el por qué les habían atacado

Gohan- "Por qué no estáis en clase?" - Preguntó ahora el saiyan al ver a sus compañeros allí

Bon- "No habeis visto el mensaje?" - Respondió. Haciendo que Rin e Izumo sacaran sus teléfonos, pues el saiyan no tenía

Mephisto – Apareciendo – "He convocado a cada exorcista de la región en calidad urgente" – Explicó el director

Shima- "Pero aún somos escuderos..." - Informó el chico al oír que el director había convocado a los EXORCISTAS

Mephisto- "La situación es de tal gravedad que necesitamos a todo aquel que esté disponible" – Respondió ante la excusa del pelirrosa

Yukio- "Un demonio llamado tormenta se ha infiltrado en la academia. La academia está protegida por las poderosas barreras de Sir Pheles, así que los demonios poderosos no pueden entrar" – Informó, seguido de Mephisto

Mephisto- "Hay dos posibles explicaciones: O que mis barreras tienen un punto débil, o que alguien de dentro lo invitó" – Explicó, creando dudas en el demonio

Rin- "lo invitó?" - preguntó confuso

Bon- "Quién y por qué?" - Preguntó ahora el punk

Mephisto- "Es algo que también me gustaría saber... He ordenado a los profesores que rastreen a tormenta. Quiero que vosotros, escuderos, inspeccionéis todas las barreras" – Encargó el director al que todos afirmaron con un si

Rin – A punto de salir – "Ngh" – Balbuceó, pues estaba siendo agarrado de la camisa, impidiendo que saliera

Yukio- "Tú te quedas y continúas con tu entrenamiento" – Ordenó mientras lo arrastraba hacia dentro de la clase

\- Una media hora más tarde – Rin seguía con el entrenamiento. Mientras Yukio leía un libro y gohan estaba sentado. Intentando encontrar la fuente de poder del cuervo que les había atacado, el cual había descubierto que era en realidad un demonio

Rin- "Cuánto más tengo que seguir haciendo esto?" - Se quejó infantilmente

Yukio- "Hasta que puedas controlar tus llamas a voluntad" – Respondió, sin apartar la vista de su libro

Rin- "Se supone que tenéis que estar aquí sin hacer nada?" - Preguntó mientras colocaba más velas

Yukio- "Por supuesto que quiero unirme a la caza de tormenta. Pero se me ha ordenado el vigilarte" – Contestó, aún mirando su libro

Gohan – Concentrado – "Yo estoy intentando encontrarlo..." - Dijo el saiyan, con los ojos cerrados, pues intentaba encontrar la más mínima pista de la ubicación del demonio

Rin – Caminando hacia Yukio – "Entonces... Vamos juntos a la caza del demonio!" - Dijo animado, lo que enfureció a yukio

Yukio- "De verdad no lo entiendes... No tienes tiempo!" - Gritó – "No pienses que puedes holgazanear..." - Pero no pudo terminar, ya que un dolor se apoderó de él en ese momento

Gohan- "Qué sucede?" - Preguntó el saiyan preocupado

Yukio- "Nada. Continúa con tu entrenamiento, Rin" – Respondió, antes de caminar hacia la puerta, dirigido al baño

Rin- "Si, señor" – Aceptó a regañadientes antes de que se fuera – "Si como no. Lo real es el mejor entrenamiento" – Dijo dispuesto a saltar por la ventana, pero una ráfaga de ki, proveniente del saiyan evitó que se escapara

Gohan- "hola? Estoy aquí" – Dijo llamando su atención, antes de sentir la energía del cuervo

\- Konekomaru entra por la puerta y Rin se asusta de que fuera su hermano -

Rin- "No es lo que piensas, Yukio! No intentaba escapar..." - intentó excusarse, creyendo que era su hermano – "no me asustes así..." - Dijo más calmado al ver que no era Yukio quién había entrado por la puerta. Antes de ver al cuervo en el hombro de konekomaru

Gohan – Viendo el cuervo – "Tú también lo ves, verdad?" - Preguntó, pues él también veía al demonio

Rin- "Si..." - Dijo furioso, desenvainando la kurikara

Gohan- "Rin, ten mucho cuidado" – Advirtió, antes de que konekomaru saliera gritando por la puerta, cayendo en mitad del pasillo

Bon- "Konekomaru, que pasa?!" - Preguntó preocupado al verlo caer

koneko- "no lo entiendo! Okumura-kun de repente..." - Pero no pudo terminar, pues el demonio estaba saliendo por la puerta, seguido del saiyan

Gohan- "Aléjate Bon! Es peligroso!" - Adivirtió

Bon- "A quién llamas peligroso?! Es al que tienes al lado al que tienes que llamar peligroso!" - Respondió furioso

Rin – Viendo al demonio aparecer de nuevo – "Maldición, no juegues conmigo!" - Dijo dispuesto a atacar, pero gohan se puso en medio, frenando la espada con su dedo (A lo trunks vs goku)

Gohan- "Rin! No te excedas! Yo también lo veo, pero puedes herir a konekomaru!" - Advirtió el saiyan

Yukio – Apuntando con la pistola a Rin – "Hermano! Aléjate de Gohan-kun!" - Ordenó, haciendo irritar a Rin

Rin- "A dónde apuntas con esa arma? A quién debes dispararle es a él!" - Ordenó, intentando señalar al demonio, el cual había desaparecido, haciéndole señalar a konekomaru

Shima- "Todos calmaos... Bajad las armas." - Intentó calmar el pelirrosa, algo que consiguió, antes de que Rin mirará a Konekomaru, viendo al demonio

Rin- "Ya basta!" - Gritó harto, lanzándole sus llamas al cuervo

Gohan- "No Rin!" - Gritó teletransportándose delante de konekomaru, suprimiendo las llamas

Rin- "Oye estaís bien?" - Preguntó enfundando de nuevo la espada, al no ver más al demonio

Yukio – Agarra a Rin del cuello y lo choca contra la pared – "Qué estás haciendo, hermano? Lo has olvidado? Si pierdes el control seras..." - Pero no pudo terminar, ya que suguro lo había apartado y había golpeado a Rin en la cara, haciéndolo caer al suelo

Bon- "Te lo dije, okumura. Si dañabas a alguien cercano a mi, yo te mataría sin pensarlo siquiera!" - Le recordó al demonio sus palabras

Rin- "Qué diablos me veis? El demonio..." - Pero no pudo terminar, pues shima había interrumpido, ya que konekomaru estaba en el suelo inmóvil

Shima- "Koneko-san! Koneko-san! Resiste!" - Gritó preocupado, haciendo que yukio se acercara a ellos, tomándole el pulso a konekomaru

Yukio- "No te preocupes, sólo está inconsciente" – Informó, tranquilizando al pelirrosa

Bon- "Esas llamas pueden matar. Por qué no entiendes eso?" – Le recordó, haciéndole sentir mal – "Lárgate" – Ordenó, haciendo que rin se levantara y que se fuera, seguido por gohan

\- A la noche – En los dormitorios okumura – Rin estaba en la azotea, mirando al cielo y recordando los acontecimientos de ese mismo día – Entonces llega gohan -

Gohan- "Rin" – Avisó el saiyan de su llegada, sacando al demonio de sus pensamientos. Antes de que Konekomaru, que había sido poseído llegara y atacara a Rin, el cual, había aterrizado en la parte posterior de los dormitorios – "Voy!" - Avisó, saltando por el edificio hasta abajo

Tormenta- "Muere, vástago de satanás!" - Gritó, lanzándole sus plumas afiladas, las cuales se clavaron en sus hombros

Bon- "Konekomaru!" - Gritó llegando, junto a Shima

Gohan- "Konekomaru!" - Gritó el saiyan también, cayendo en el suelo

Yukio- "Detente, Miwa-kun!" - Ordenó, apuntándole con su pistola

Tormenta- "Callad!" - Exigió, batiendo las alas, creando viento alrededor

Bon- "Qué es esto?! Una barrera de viento?!" - Preguntó, al ver el viento girar

Tormenta- "Exacto. Este es mi nuevo poder. He renacido para matar al hijo de Satanás!" - Informó, dando un repentino puñetazo en la cara del demonio, derribándole

Yukio – Dispara dos dardos tranquilizantes, pero tormenta los desvía con viento, derribando tambien a Yukio – "Es este el poder del demonio?" - susurró al ver su fuerza

Gohan- "Chicos!" - Gritó preocupado, pero él no podía hacer nada, pues había comprendido que esto era una batalla entre Rin y la quebrada confianza de konekomaru

Tormenta- "Asqueroso demonio! Masticaré tu cabeza!" - Dijo levantando a Rin del suelo, agarrándolo de la cabeza

Bon- "Alto idiota!" - Ordenó, a lo que Konekomaru se detuvo – "Mírate! Te estás convirtiendo en un demonio!" - Advirtió, viendo la monstruosidad en la que se había transformado su amigo

Tormenta- "Cállate! Estoy peleando para protegeros!" - Explicó furioso

Bon- "nadie te pidió que lo hicieras! Despierta, konekomaru!" - Gritó, haciendo reaccionar a su amigo

Koneko- "Bon..." - Susurró mirándo al punk

Tormenta- "No te dejes engañar! Él sólo está celoso por tu nuevo poder!" - Intentó convencer – "Mátalo! Mata al hijo de satanás!" - Ordenó, tomando el control del cuerpo

Rin- "Púdrete! Yo no soy el hijo de satán porque quiera!" - Gritó, encendiendo sus llamas y siendo soltado – "Konekomaru... Si me temes, no hay nada que pueda hacer por ello. Pero, por qué demonios te entregas a un tipo como este? Deberías de pedirle ayuda a Suguro o a Shima, o a tus otros amigos!" - Recomendó, haciendo reaccionar a todos por sus palabras

Koneko- "(Qué estoy haciendo...? Matarlo no me devolverá a mis padres... Yo.. Yo...)" - Pensó el calvito, intentando separarse del demonio

Tormenta- "Maldito!" - Insultó antes de echarse a volar, preocupando a Bon y a Shima – "No te dejaré ir! Eres mío!" - Gritó mientras volaba cada vez más alto

Yukio- "Qué estás haciendo, hermano?!" - Preguntó al ver cómo su hermano desenfundaba la kurikara

Rin- "No lo ves?! Voy a salvarlo?!" - Gritó,haciendo reflexionar a Shima y a Bon – "Ven, konekomaru! Confía en mi! Salta!" - Ordenó, siendo obedecido por el chico

Gohan- "Rin, agarralo! Yo me encargo del demonio!" - Ordenó, saltando hacia el demonio y dándole una patada letal, con la cual, el demonio desaparece

\- Rin, konekomaru y Gohan aterrizan -

Konekomaru- "Okumura-kun..." - Llamó al demonio, el cual, giró la cabeza para verlo – "Lo siento... Lo siento..." - Se disculpó, rompiendo en llanto

Fin del capítulo

Espero que os haya gustado y todo eso... Eh... pasad ya la tabla de poderes!"

Niveles de poder según mis instintos y porque yo soy dios en este fanfic (los niveles de poder de gohan los he mirado en internet) (el nivel de poder de un humano promedio es de 2 y los humanos ganan poder al recibir una herida espiritual)

Gohan - 30.000.000  
Gohan Ssj- 90.000.000  
Gohan Ssj2- 180.000.000

Satán- 600.000

Shiro- 1.500

Mephisto- 3.000

Rin(no demonio)- 150

Rin (demonio)- 470

Yukio(no demonio)- 120

Yukio(demonio)- 440

Rin y Yukio- 4.000

Shiemi- 30

Suguro/Bon- 50

Shima- 40

Konekomaru- 30

Izumo- 50

Neuhaus(creo que se escribe asi)- 115

Kuro- 120

Shura- 200

Arthur- 220

Puerta a Gehena gigante(si, es enserio)- 3.500

Ernest- 70

Yuri- 70

EXTRA DEL CAPÍTULO

Tormenta- 130

Konekomaru poseído- 160


	15. Chapter 15: Antes del terror

Ya solo falta capítulos para el final! Espero que los disfruteis. Me he saltado 3 capítulos de relleno, así que la historia será aún más corta...Que comience el capítulo

Buenas! Ya nos estamos acercando al final... Y, ya dada la información... que comience el capítulo!  
Repito, ni Dragon ball ni ANE me pertenecen, ambos son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y Kazue Kato respectivamente

"Eres idiota o que?!"- hablar

"(Eres idiota o que?!)"- pensar

\- Varios días después – En los dormitorios, más concretamente en la habitación de los hermanos -

Gohan- "Hey Rin!" - Llamó el saiyan al dormido demonio – "Rin vamos!" - Gritó tambaleándole, haciendo que se despertara

Kuro- "Yukio no ha vuelto, verdad?" - Preguntó el gato, el cual también estaba intentando despertar a Rin

Rin- "Ese tonto..." - Susurró sacando su móvil – "No se ha puesto en contacto, dónde rayos estará?" - Preguntó antes de ver la hora en el móvil – "Maldición! Vamos a llegar tarde!" - Gritó alarmado

Gohan- "No te preocupes, solo agarra mi hombro" – Ordenó el saiyan, creando confusión en la cabeza de Rin

Rin- "Y eso para...?" - Exigió una explicación

Gohan- "Ah, es verdad tu no lo sabes... Voy a teletransportarnos a la escuela" – Explicó el saiyan, siendo obedecido por el demonio

\- En la escuela – Un montón de alumnos estaban en las puertas. Entonces llegan Gohan y Rin

Rin- "Eh?" - Dijo confuso, pues había un montón de alumnos fuera de la escuela

Koneko- "Ah, okumura-kun, Gohan-kun!" - Saludó el chico

Shima- "Buenos días..." - Dijo un desganado.

Rin- "Hola!" - Respondió al saludo

Gohan- "¿Que está pasando?" - Preguntó al ver a la gran cantidad de alumnos en la entrada.

Bon- "Hace unos días ocurrió un accidente y se han llevado al director para que se hiciera responsable de eso..." - Explicó

Gohan- "Así que por eso está cerrada la academia eh..." - Dijo desviando la mirada hacia el edificio.

Koneko- "No podemos entrar ni a los edificios de la escuela..." - Informó mirando hacia atrás.

Izumo- "Y no sólo eso..." - Dijo haciendo una aparición repentina – "Han reemplazado a los líderes del vaticano y han escogido a un nuevo papa..." - Explicó

Koneko- "Y por qué ahora...?" - Preguntó confuso

Shima- "Tendrá que ver con la destitución del director?" - Se confundió aún más

Bon- "Sea lo que sea, todo va a cambiar a partir de ahora..." - Dijo serio

\- Unas horas después -

Rin- "Queeee?!" - Gritó impresionado.

Gohan- "No me esperaba esto..." - Dijo pensativo.

Rin- "Yukio es el nuevo paladín?!" - Volvió a gritar.

Shura- "Y también el jefe de la rama japonesa..." - Completó

Gohan- "En que demonios estará pensando el nuevo papa..." - Susurró lo suficientemente alto como para que los otros dos le oyeran

Rin- "Maldición! Se me adelanto!" - Maldijo indignado

Yukio- "Alguna vez te has acercado a mi nivel, hermano?" - Preguntó apareciendo junto a otro exorcista

Rin- "Yukio!" - Exclamó al verle

Gohan- "(Puede que Rin no se acerque a tu nivel de habilidad pero en cuanto a nivel de poder te supera por bastante...)" - Pensó y después se rió sin que los otros lo notaran

Rin- "De verdad que eres el nuevo paladín?" - Preguntó aún sin creérselo.

Yukio- "Así es. Tengo el título de exorcista más fuerte, igual que como lo tuvo papá" – Alardeó un poco

Rin- "Por qué no contaste algo tan importante?!" - Preguntó un poco enfadado con su hermano..

Yukio- "Fue una reunión urgente..." - Se excusó.

Rin- "Pero podrías haberme mandado un mensaje!" - contradijo

Yukio- "Lo siento mucho... haré eso la próxima vez" – Se disculpó aliviando a Rin

Rin- "Entonces está bien..." - Dijo sonriente.

Yukio- "La única razón por la que he sido nombrado paladín... es poder cumplir el plan del vaticano..." - Explicó.

Gohan- "Plan...?" - Dijo confuso

\- Despues de varios minutos, una retransmisión del papa, en la cual explicaba el "plan del vaticano" se reproducía en el teléfono de Rin -

Rin- "Escalera de Jacob...?" - Preguntó confuso

Yukio- "Yo soy el responsable de que ese plan se lleve a cabo" – Explicó – "Hermano, Gohan. Vosotros ayudareis, verdad?" - Preguntó.

Gohan- "A mi esto me da muy mala espina pero... de acuerdo" – Aceptó el medio saiyan, seguido de Rin que aceptó sin rechistar.

Yukio- "Ahora debo ir a una reunión..." - Informó retirándose

Rin- "Da tu mejor esfuerzo!" - Animó a su hermano

\- Después de eso, instruyeron a todos los alumnos y les dieron sus respectivas armas. A Gohan le dieron una espada, a Bon y shima unas armas de fuego y a Shiemi e Izumo unos arcos -

Gohan- "Esto me recuerda a mis tiempos de entrenamiento con piccolo..." - Dijo nostálgico mientras blandía la espada.

Rin- "O-oye ten cuidado con eso!" - gritó pues el saiyan casi le da con la espada.

Bon- "De verdad que no tienen remedio..." - Susurró observándoles.

\- En un campamento a la noche, después de varias misiones -

Gohan- "Me muero de hambre..." - Se quejó infantilmente mientras sobaba su tripa.

Rin- "Hola chicos, qué estáis comiendo?" - Preguntó curioso.

Bon- "Nuestras raciones de comida" – Dijo ofreciéndole una a Rin – "Cogimos una para tí mientras aún quedaban..." - Informó ofreciéndole un pequeño recipiente con comida.

Rin- "Gracias..." - Agradeció antes de mirar a un gohan tirado en el suelo, susurrando cosas extrañas – "Oye Gohan... Que demonios te pasa?" - Preguntó mientras observaba sus extrañas acciones.

Gohan- "Vosotros os conformáis con eso pero para un saiyan se necesita el alimento de al menos 30 personas..." - Explicó

Izumi- "Como puedes siquiera pensar en comer?" - Preguntó seria antes de que un temblor se escuchara y un jabalí enorme apareciera, alarmando a todos los del campamento menos a gohan, que seguía en el suelo muerto de hambre

\- Yukio dispara al jabalí hasta matarlo, provocando que Rin se enfadara -

Rin- "Qué estás haciendo, Yukio?!" - Preguntó sin entender el comportamiento de su hermano.

Yukio- "Sólo estoy cazando demonios..." - Dijo indiferente.

Rin- "Él sólo estaba enfadado porque habíamos matado a todo su clan!" - Exclamó intentando que Yukio entrara en razón.

Yukio- "Mi deber es eliminar a todos los demonios de este mundo..." - Se excusó

Rin- "A todos?!" - Susurró – "Qué hay de kuro, los dioses de la cosecha de izumo o de ukobach? Los matarás a ellos

también?!" - Preguntó molesto.

Yukio- "Exactamente como lo dijiste..." - Respondió fríamente y apuntó con su arma a kuro y apretando el gatillo.

Rin- "Detente!" - Gritó desviando a tiempo el arma, encendiendo sus llamas al mismo tiempo – "Hablas en serio?!" - Preguntó furioso.

Yukio- "Suéltame hermano..." - Ordenó fríamente

Rin- "De verdad que quieres matar a cada demonio que veas?!" - Preguntó aún más furioso – "Los exorcistas no son asesinos!" - Gritó

Yukio- "He dicho que me sueltes!" - Exclamó, dándole un fuerte golpe a Rin, dejándole inconsciente.

Gohan- "Rin!" - Se alarmó al notar el ligero aumento de fuerza de Yukio, olvidando toda el hambre que tenía

\- Después de eso se llevaron a Rin y a la mañana siguiente todos tuvieron que entregar las armas que habían recibido, no sin antes informarse de estas mismas. Después fueron a hablar con Kaoru ya que seguramente el sabía algo y después de todas las explicaciones fueron corriendo hacia la parte más alta de la ciudad, acompañados de Shura -

Gohan- "Otra vez tu?" - Preguntó molesto al ver a Arthur parado en medio del camino

Arthur- "Nadie debe pasar de aquí con vida..." - Dijo serio

Gohan- "Dejémonos de rollos y vamos a pelear ya..." - Dijo decidido poniéndose en posición de combate.

Arthur- "Tu lo has querido..." - Dijo apareciendo y desapareciendo delante de Gohan, quien había parado su ataque con un solo dedo.

Gohan- "Solo eso?" - Preguntó vacilante, dejando que los demás aprovecharan para pasar el lugar que antes custodiaba el antiguo paladín.

\- La pelea duró varios minutos, en los cuales Gohan sólo desviaba, esquivaba y bloqueaba ataques, agotando a Arthur y al final, al ver una gran luz morada emerger de la parte más alta de la ciudad, le dió un golpe en la nuca que le dejó K.O -

Gohan- "Bueno, ahora me tengo que ir..." - Le dijo al inconsciente Arthur, antes de irse volando a ras del suelo, a toda velocidad. - "Chicos!" - Gritó llegando al lugar donde estaban sus amigos.

Fin del capítulo.

Espero que os haya gustado, que falta poco para el final.

Niveles de poder segun mis instintos y porque yo soy dios en este fanfic (los niveles de poder de gohan los he mirado en internet) (el nivel de poder de un humano promedio es de 2 y los humanos ganan poder al recibir una herida espiritual)

Gohan - 30.000.000  
Gohan Ssj- 90.000.000  
Gohan Ssj2- 180.000.000

Satán- 600.000

Shiro- 1.500

Mephisto- 3.000

Rin(no demonio)- 150

Rin (demonio)- 470

Yukio(no demonio)- 120

Yukio(demonio)- 440

Rin y Yukio- 4.000

Shiemi- 30

Suguro/Bon- 50

Shima- 40

Konekomaru- 30

Izumo- 50

Neuhaus(creo que se escribe asi)- 115

Kuro- 120

Shura- 200

Arthur- 220

Puerta a Gehena gigante(si, es enserio)- 3.500

Ernest- 70

Yuri- 70


	16. Chapter 16: El final de la aventura

Aquí está el último capítulo (si, dos capítulos seguidos!), a disfrutar!

Repito, ni Dragon ball ni ANE me pertenecen, ambos son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y Kazue Kato respectivamente

"Eres idiota o que?!"- hablar

"(Eres idiota o que?!)"- pensar

\- En el mismo lugar que el capítulo anterior... -

Gohan- "Chicos! Que ha pasado?!" - Preguntó alterado por la seguridad de sus compañeros, antes de ver a Yukio con llamas azules y a Rin tirado en el suelo inconsciente. - "Oh no..." - Susurró

Ernest- "Contemplad! Esta es la luz de la sabiduría del hombre! La prueba de nuestra victoria, el brillo de la escalera de Jacob!" - Exclamó orgulloso, antes de que la luz cesara y de la puerta salieran miles de pequeños demonios, inundando y arrastrándole hasta el borde de la puerta.

Shima- "Insectos!" - Gritó aterrorizado.

Gohan- "Salid de aquí ya!" - Ordenó a los demás, alejándose él también.

Yukio- "Que pasa? No se había activado el Mesías?" - Preguntó al aire confuso

X- "Parece que hubo un error, verdad?" - Dijo burlándose – "Una chispa tan pequeña como esa nunca podrá destruir Gehena..."

Gohan- "Yukio...?" - Dijo extrañado al oírle hablar sólo. - "Qué pasa...?" - Preguntó mientras le observaba, antes de que se quedara quieto por unos momentos. - "O-oye qué estás haciendo?!" - Gritó al verle caminar hacia el agujero y agarrar a ernest por el cuello de su túnica – "(Qué?!)" - Exclamó en su mente al notar un aumento del poder de Yukio.

Yukio- "Ja... jahahahahahaha!"- Comenzó a reírse como un loco, a la vez que el tamaño de sus dientes aumentaba y que sus uñas se volvían más afiladas – "Hagamos un festín para celebrar la llegada del señor Satanás!" - Gritó lo más alto que pudo

Rin- "Ese... es yukio?" - Preguntó después de salir de su inconsciencia – "Qué estás haciendo yukio?!" - Gritó furioso y desconcertado a la vez – "Por qué tienes las llamas azules?" - Preguntó ahora mas calmado

Satanás- "Cállate!" - Gritó creando una fuerte corriente de viento.

Gohan- "Satán..." - Susurró lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Rin le oyera

Rin- "Tu eres... Satán?" - Preguntó incrédulo

Satán- "Que lento eres... Como no te dabas cuenta, empezaba a sentirme solo..." - Dijo burlándose

Bon- "Ese... es satanás?" - Susurró alterado

Rin- "Por qué Satán poseyó a Yukio?" - Preguntó desconcertado

Satán- "Porque pudo convertirse en mi recipiente antes que tu..." - Explicó

Rin- "Qué?" - Dijo sin entender

Satán- "Vosotros dos sois de mi propia sangre, lo que os convierte en perfectos recipientes para mi. Así que siempre estuve esperando a que crecierais" – Explicó de nuevo

Rin- "Sal del cuerpo de Yukio!" - Gritó tomando carrerilla para darle un puñetazo.

Gohan- "Rin! No lo hagas!" - Advirtió, pero ya era demasiado tarde, satán había esquivado el ataque de Rin y se lo había devuelto, derribándole.

Shiemi- "Rin!" - Dijo preocupada acercándose a él, cuya caída había sido amortiguada por el green man de la chica – "Estás bien?" - Preguntó a la vez que el chico escupía sangre

Gohan- "Maldición, si no estuviera en el cuerpo de Yukio podría derrotarle..." - Susurró, ignorando todas las explicaciones que satán estaba dando.

Bon- "Espera! Antes de disparar, pelea conmigo!" - Gritó a satán, sacando a Gohan de sus pensamientos

Gohan- "Te has vuelto loco?!" - Preguntó, sabiendo la abismal diferencia de poder entre los dos

Satán- "Silencio!" - Gritó antes de que unas llamas aparecieran en el lugar donde estaba Bon, quemando a tsubaki, quien le había apartado

Bon- "Está bien, profesor?" - Preguntó preocupado después de que izumi apagara las llamas

Tsubaki- "Huíd, es demasiado fuerte para vosotros..." ordenó, antes de que Shima y koneko invocaran una especie de barrera

Shima- "Huíd! Nosotros os cubriremos!" - Avisó

Koneko- "Bon!" - Gritó al ver que su amigo lanzó el báculo de Shima contra satán.

Satán- "No me vaciles!" - Gritó furioso, desviando el bastón y creando otra ráfaga de viento

Gohan- "Chicos!" - Se alarmo y se teletransportó delante de todos, usando su cuerpo como barrera contra el ataque de satán.

Rin- "Gohan!" - Dijo preocupado, pensando que le había pasado algo.

Satán- "Eres una molestia... Te quemaré hasta las cenizas..." - Avisó molesto creando una llama, que después lanzó contra Gohan

Rin "Detente!" - Gritó, pero no hizo caso

Gohan- "Sólo tienes eso?" - Preguntó sacando su bastón y cortando las llamas por la mitad.

Shura- "Qué demonios..." - Dijo al ver el espectáculo que se había formado.

\- Después, Shura ordenó que se retiraran todos, aprovechando que Gohan luchaba contra satán, aunque al final también se fue con los demás, preocupado por ellos. Luego, entre Shura, Gohan y Rin, idearon un plan y mientras que los otros se encargaban de ayudar a la gente del pueblo, ellos subirían a destruir la puerta a Gehena. Y de nuevo, en la cima del pueblo -

Gohan- "Veamos... Shura entretendrá a Satán mientras que nosotros destruimos la puerta" – Repitió el plan por si acaso – "Pues allá vamos"

\- Después de que shura intentara alejar a Satán de la puerta, esforzándose en vano, apareció shiemi y satán no dudó en intentar matarlo, lo que provocó que Rin se rebelara debido echando a perder todo el plan -

Rin- "Detente!" - Gritó furioso

Gohan- "Echaste todo el plan a perder..." Dijo saliendo, preparado para la lucha

Satán- "Así que estabas ahí..." Dijo soltando a Shiemi

Gohan- "Tsk" – Se quejó teletrasportándose a donde estaba shiemi para evitar su caída – "Entonces... me quedo con la parte aburrida" – Dijo desganado al saber que tenía que cubrir a Shura y shiemi, mientras que Rin peleaba con Satán, quien al final volvió a ser Yukio – "Ya era hora de que despertaras..." - Dijo infantilmente acercándose a Yukio, que hace unos instantes había dejado de ser satán.

\- Después la puerta comenzó a volar y a enviar demonios, que atacaban sin descanso a Rin, Yukio y Gohan -

Gohan- "Que bichos más molestos..." - Dijo lanzando diversos ataques de Ki – "Así que te has despertado..." - Dijo al sentir la energía de Arthur, quien recientemente había llegado para defender a Shura y shiemi.

Arthur- "Yo me encargaré de todo así que solamente observad..." - Ordenó, dando un gran salto y derrotando a diversos demonios.

Gohan- "Creo que yo ya he hecho demasiado aquí... Yukio! Me voy a ayudar a los demás!" - Avisó confiando en que al final lograrían romper la puerta

Yukio- "D-de acuerdo!" - Dijo un poco alterado ya que podrían correr más peligro si Gohan no se encontraba

Gohan- "A partir de ahora, el futuro depende de vosotros!" - Animó a todos, antes de teletransportarse a donde se encontraban Bon y los demás.

Bon- "Qué?!" - Exclamó impresionado al ver a Gohan junto a ellos, en la ciudad del Vaticano

Gohan- "He venido a ayudaros!" - Explicó, sonriendo como sólo los Son sabían.

Koneko- "Llegas en el momento justo... Necesitamos mover un montón de espejos y tu velocidad nos será de ayuda..." - Dijo aliviado.

Gohan- "Está bien!" - Asintió, comenzando a ir de un lado para el otro, cogiendo y colocando espejos.

\- Despues de 10 minutos, tenían todos los espejos listos así que destaparon el gran monumento de la ciudad y dejaron que una gran columna de luz saliera por una puerta que llevaba directamente al pueblo donde Rin y Yukio combatían contra la puerta -

Gohan- "Se han hecho muy fuertes..." - Dijo feliz al notar el increíble aumento de poder de los dos hermanos, viendo como un ave de llamas azules exterminaba la puerta por completo.

\- A la mañana, en la entrada de la residencia de los okumura y Gohan -

Koneko- "Ya... se acabó" – Dijo aliviado al ver que todo estaba como antes, exceptuando la multitud de edificios destruidos.

Rin- "Hey!" - Dijo llamando la atención de todos.

Gohan- "Rin!" - Exclamó contento al verlos a el y a su hermano sanos y salvos.

Bon- "No hagas que nos preocupemos tanto!" - Dijo molesto, dando puñetazos en la cabeza de rin

Rin- "AAAAAGH!" - Gritó asustado por el repentino ataque

Bon- "Qué pasó con satán?" - Preguntó.

Rin- "Supongo que regresó a Gehena... pero puede que algún día vuelva..." - Relató mirando al cielo

Gohan- "Entonces... estaremos preparados para cuando regrese..." - Dijo confiado y sonriente. - "Y... Le haremos entender que con nosotros no puede meterse cualquiera" – Amenazó infantilmente.

Fin

Y hasta aquí el final del crossover, espero que os haya gustado (por poco que os haya gustado siempre lo agradeceré T.T) Hasta la próxima!

Niveles de poder segun mis instintos y porque yo soy dios en este fanfic (los niveles de poder de gohan los he mirado en internet) (el nivel de poder de un humano promedio es de 2 y los humanos ganan poder al recibir una herida espiritual)

Gohan - 30.000.000  
Gohan Ssj- 90.000.000  
Gohan Ssj2- 180.000.000

Satán- 600.000

Shiro- 1.500

Mephisto- 3.000

Rin(no demonio)- 150

Rin (demonio)- 470

Yukio(no demonio)- 120

Yukio(demonio)- 440

Rin y Yukio- 4.000

Shiemi- 30

Suguro/Bon- 50

Shima- 40

Konekomaru- 30

Izumo- 50

Neuhaus(creo que se escribe asi)- 115

Kuro- 120

Shura- 200

Arthur- 220

Puerta a Gehena gigante- 3.500

Ernest- 70

Yuri- 70


End file.
